Newest Shield Member
by Ninjafish15
Summary: Basically, Jojo is saved by The shield's Seth Rollins and becomes the first female Shield member. This is a Jojo and Seth Rollins story with a smidge of Dean/Paige and a little of Roman's daughter thrown in. Rated T to be safe
1. The Dare

**Hello! I'm ninjafish15 and this storyline has bugged me forever, by forever, I mean like 3 weeks. Basically, Jojo is saved by The shield's Seth Rollins and becomes the first female Shield member, dating Seth. Also, I'm going to pretend that random crap happens all the time on wwe... Here goes nothing. Oh almost forgot, I don't own WWE or the wrestlers. I claim No ownership of any kind so please don't sue me.**

* * *

"So you're just going to give up and quit?" I turned and faced the red-haired girl, who was speaking to me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No. I want to be accepted into the WWE solely on skill, not because I'm famous on total Divas" I replied, brushing my wild curly hair out of my face.

"That sounds like quitting to me Jojo, face it. I'm better than you." Eva Marie smiled as I flinched back. "You're only quitting to save yourself from being beaten and kicked out of WWE." She flips her fake hair over her shoulder.

"I can fight a lot better than you." I glared at her, crossing my arms and cocking my hip out.

"Prove it. Next person to offer an open challenge, fight them."

"What if it's a guy? WWE rules state that a guy or girl can't fight." I protested.

"Well, who cares? I double dog dare you. If you accept a challenge and win, I won't make you pay your half of the rent. I'll pay the full amount for three months." Eva smirked. I contemplated, They can't fire someone who doesn't work for them. Plus, if it shuts Eva Marie up...

"Fine," I drooped my shoulders.

"Go change and get ready. You never know when someone calls an open challenge." Eva smirked as she turned and walked over to Summer Rae. I groaned and went to the diva's locker room to change into my gear and as I was lacing up my boots, when over the TV, I heard an open challenge. I glanced up and saw it was Damien Sandow. Eva burst into the room and jerked me up, dragging me to the ramp.

"Time to prove me wrong." She waved at the sounds guy and he started my music. I heard the crowd start cheering as Eva shoved me out there. I put on the biggest smile and started doing a walk/jump down the ramp. I grabbed a mic and climbed into the ring, staring at Sandow, who looked a little shocked. I smiled, waving at him.

"What do you think you're doing you ignorant little girl." He sputtered out,

"You said you could beat anyone bigger than you but, let's see you fight someone smaller than you," At that, I jumped and round house kicked him, landing on my feet just as the bell rang. I didn't knock him down, but the kick disoriented him for the moment, so I ran and bounced off the ropes and used the ropes to launch myself full speed and used it to dodge a punch he threw and jumped on the opposite ropes and went to do a cross body, which, in hindsight, was really stupid. He caught me and slammed me hard to the ground. I gasped as the air left my body and I tried to roll to the side, but Sandow grabbed my leg and dragged me towards the center of the ring. I scrambled to my feet just as he grabbed me and twisted, setting me up for a neck breaker. I countered and scrambled around him, using my agility and height difference to dodge him. I dashed under his arm to the other side, bounced off and went to duck again, but he sensed that's what I was doing and grabbed my arm, flipping me back on to the ground.

"You're welcome" He screamed, turning to the audience, getting booed. I jumped to my feet, again trying to speed it up. He grabbed my head under his armpit and grabbed my right leg, confused at the move, not knowing how to counter, he lifted me up and slammed my shin into his knee. I cried out in pain, holding my shin as pain radiated up and down my leg. He shoved the ref away and grabbed my injured leg, twisted it and fell to the ground. I screamed as he bent my leg at first straight, then continued up, my knee being forced in the opposite way. I clenched my teeth in pain as I tried to ignore the pain and look to the closest rope. He put more pressure on my knee cap as I twisted and my finger barely brushing the bottom rope, I used my left foot to push-off and I somehow wrapped my fingers around the rope, holding on for dear life. Sandow waited the 5 count before he released my knee. I climbed to my feet, instantly collapsing off my bad knee. the ref asking if I were ok. I shooed him away and when I got my bearings, Sandow aimed a kick to my injured leg, Again, I fell to the ground. He grabs my leg and drags me to the middle of the ring, he placed his forearm behind my knee, locking his hand with his elbow, he held my bad leg under his armpit and stood up. I screamed as I felt my entire leg overextend. My knee felt like it was going to pop out. I knew I wasn't getting up from that and there for, Eva would be right. Just as my hand was going to hit the ground.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. __**S.H.I.E.L.D. **_Sandow released me and I curled into a ball in the furthest corner, trying to pull myself to my feet. These guys are very scary and I haven't figured out if they were above slamming girls through tables, so I cowered in the corner, hiding in my hair, as Sandow ready for battle. I saw no escape. Ambrose, Rollins and Reins had 3 sides blocked and Sandow had the other blocked. I felt eyes on me, so I peeked out and caught the two-tone member, Seth Rollins. He was on the apron closest to me and gave me a small smile, Sandow, seeing he was surround, reached down and jerked me in front of him, using me as a human shield. I tried to get away from him, but he held on. The three members slowly climbed in as Sandow backed into the left corner, facing the ramp. Suddenly he threw me into the closest member as he rolled out of the ring, escaping. I look to see who caught me and again stared into the dark eyes of Rollins. I groaned as my knee throbbed. I tried to get out of his arms, but as soon as I put pressure on my knee, I almost fell, but again, Seth caught me and held me up. Both his arms circling my waist. I clutched at his vest, my knee in the worst pain ever. He held me tighter as a whimper escaped, my head being tucked into his shoulder.

"You better run, Sandow." Ambrose's voice rang out. Roman howled as Damien hurried up the ramp, doing an obnoxious bow. The ref, who I guess was counting, finished his count at 10 and I won. I let a small smile grace my face.

"YOUR WINNER VIA A COUNT OUT, JOJO." The announcer yelled. I could faintly hear JBL say I didn't win the fight fairly, Cole and Jerry disagreeing, that Sandow shouldn't have fought me anyway.

"Let's get your knee checked out." Seth said as he lifted me, effortlessly into his arms, holding me bridal style while Roman and Ambrose held the ropes open so he could climb out with me in his arms. He carried me to the barricade and sat me on it while he hopped over and lifted me back up. Ambrose and Roman on his heels.

"Thanks. You can put me down now." I muttered, suddenly shy.

"You can't walk with that knee. Just let me get you to the back room." He said as he carried me up the stairs. Their music still playing. Fans kept hitting Rollins on the back and touching me. I curled tighter into his chest to get away from them.

"Why did you do it?" I asked when we got to the top. He shrugged.

"That wasn't a fair submission hold. It ain't meant to be held for a long period. He could've dislocated your knee, tore your ACL. We're here to fight against the injustice of the voiceless."

"Damn Seth, You ain't flirting with her, are you?" Ambrose laughed as Seth's face turned red and my cheeks too. I had nowhere to hide my face, so I chose his shoulder to mask my embarrassment, which only made Ambrose laugh harder. I felt Seth stiffen, but kept his stride.

"Aww leave 'em alone Dean." Roman chuckled out. They followed us into the locker-room, which everyone gave us weird looks as Rollins strolled by with me in his arms, like it was a common occurrence. I saw Eva's red hair and she mouthed something, but I'm a horrible lip reader. He strolled into the room, setting me very gently on the table as the medic came in. I expected the Shield to leave, But Rollins stayed by my side as Roman and Ambrose took a seat in the chairs, looking bored.

"Hello Jojo, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked. Before I could respond, Rollins interrupted me.

"Weren't you watching the match? She almost got her fucking' knee torn off." He growled out. The doctor went to say something, but rethought it when he saw the mean look Roman gave him.

"Well, let's have a look at it." the Doctor moved towards me, "I'm going to have to ask all three of you to leave." The doctor said bravely. Rollins shot him a glare.

"I ain't leaving." Was all he said, hunching over the medic in an intimidating matter. I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. I'll come find you guys after I get my knee checked out." I said quietly. Rollins went to object, but Ambrose and Roman each grabbed a shoulder and steered him towards the exit.

"Ok. Now back to your knee." The doctor said.

~*~*~* 10 minuets later~*~*~

I limped out of the office. Good news, nothing seriously broken, dislocated or torn. Bad news, It's going to be painful walking for a couple of days and I got a knee-brace. I limped into the diva's locker room and changed out of my ring gear into my street clothes. Just a t-shirt and sweatpants. I was painfully trying to tie my bad knee's shoe when Eva strolled in. She pushed my hands away and tied my shoe for me.

"Thanks." I said, looking at her.

"So. You and Seth huh?" I blushed and shook my head. Eva smirked. "The joys of young love." She smiled as she backed out of the room. I shook my head as I limped out of the room, to find the Shield. Then stopped when I realized I don't know where to go. I looked around and started wandering. Soon finding myself in the almost empty eating area. I shrugged and got myself a sandwich and water and sat down to eat, just as the shield strolled in. Looking unkempt. Dean had his shirt rolled up to expose his stomach, Roman didn't have his vest on and Seth had his hair pulled back and shirt untucked, a sliver of his stomach was showing. Seth headed straight for my table as Roman and Ambrose grabbed some food. I quickly swallowed and wiped my mouth. Rollins grabbed the chair closest to me and turned it around, and sat in it.

"So what's the verdict?" He nodded toward my knee.

"It's just swollen. Nothing serious. Thanks again for saving me." I smiled. Rollins smiled back. I held up my sandwich. "Want a bite? Its Ham, cheese and ketchup." He leaned over and took a huge bite right out of it. "Hey." He smirked as he chewed.

"Not cool dude. She looks like she needs all the food she can get. What do you weight? 20lbs?" Ambrose sat down, a small bag of chips in his hands, followed by Roman, who had a meatball sub. Rollins quickly swallowed his bite, grabbing my water bottle and taking a swig. I jerked my water back.

"Jojo. Can I see you in my office real quick?" I looked over my shoulder to see Mark. My boss. I gulped.

"Yeah." I stood up.

"Rollins, you too. Follow me." I gulped again as I stood up to follow him. Rollins put his arm around my waist to help me walk and soon we were sitting in Mark's office. There was only one chair, so Rollins stood behind me while I sat in the chair. Mark just stared at me. "Do you know what you just did?" I felt my palms begin to sweat. "What you did was really stupid! You could've got really hurt! I should fire you right now." I bowed my head. "But. Vince liked what happened. He want to put you in the Shield, playing Rollins' little girlfriend." My head jerked up and Rollins stiffen behind me.

"What?" I gasped out.

"I'm moving you up to the main roster. I'll talk to Sandra about your new outfit. I'll put you in a couple matches, against _divas_ and see how you do. You keep winning, I can see a title shot in your future. But." He leaned forward on his desk, I leaned back, "Ever pull a stunt like that again, and you're fired. Got it?" I nodded quickly. "Good. Have a nice day." I stood up, trying to hurry out of the room. Rollins grabbed my hand and tugged me back towards the other members. I saw my sandwich was gone and Ambrose had ketchup on his face.

"So. What did Mark want?" Ambrose said. I glared at him.

"Meet the newest member of the Shield." Rollins quickly said, pushing me a little forwards. Roman gave him a weird look.

"What?" Ambrose said.

"Mark said Vince liked Jojo's spunk and put us in a storyline together, she's my girlfriend and a member of the main roster." I blushed when Rollins wrapped his arms around me from behind, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Hey. Where's my sandwich." I said quickly glaring at Ambrose, who held his hands up.

"Why are you blaming me?" He demanded.

"You have ketchup all over your face!" I crossed my arms so they were resting above Rollins' arms. He sat in my chair, pulling me into his lap. Ambrose quickly wiped his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you wanted it." I looked up to see Mark rushing over.

"Hey, you guys are going to have to work on your entrance to include her, plus make it believable that those two are together, but nothing like what Fandango and Layla are doing." Mark said, looking at all three members and me. We all nodded.

"We'll work on it tomorrow." Rollin's promised.

"Have it ready by Thursday, I want to broadcast it Friday on smackdown." I gulped, that gave me three days to learn a new entrance and be comfortable around the members. I felt a little intimidated by them. I'm just some random girl being thrown into their mix. I stood up from Rollins and moved to my seat.

"Ok, We'll be ready." They all promised. I nodded and we all sat in an awkward silence. Roman was the first to break the silence.

"So. Lets all meet here tomorrow at 1 so we can run different ways of her getting over the barricade." He leaned against his elbows.

"Ok. I'll be here." I muttered, Rollins and Ambrose nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled."

"JOJO!" I whipped my head to see Eva and Summer Rea coming towards the table. I saw Summer looking Seth up and down, smiling at the bit of stomach that showed. I felt a rush of anger, shocked by the feeling. I shook it off and walked towards them

"What Eva?" I asked. Annoyed with Summer.

"You have the car keys and I'm ready to head back to the hotel. Let's go."

"I'll meet you at the car." I handed her the keys and she and Summer hurried off. I stood awkwardly as Ambrose cleared his throat. "So... I'll see you tomorrow." I went to hurry away, but Rollins caught me in a quick hug. I blushed as I returned the hug and hurried out.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo What do you think? Should I continue or cut my losses and delete it? Review! The next chapters about their new entrance and smackdown! Ninjafish15 out. PEACE!**


	2. Learning their entrance

**Well here's a second chapter. I OWN NOTHIN. Also Vince is in charge. HHH ain't the C.O.O of the company, he's just the leader of Evolution and that rivalry is going on in here. BTW there are only romance story lines, but the grudge and the hate matches are real. If this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, but I am not changing it. if you don't like it, sorry bout your luck. Don't read it then. Your loss. oh and I lied. This is just about them learning the entrance. The next chapter will be about smackdown.**

I awoke the next morning at 10. I sat up and stretched, rolling off the couch and gathering my clothes for the day. Shorts and a short-sleeved t-shirt. I limped into the bathroom to shower. After my shower, I changed and put on the mandated knee brace the doctor told me to wear and coaxed my wet hair back into a pony-tail, doubling up knowing when my hair dries, ones going to break. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 11:00am. I grabbed an apple and water from the hotel's mini fridge and sat with my left leg bent like I was sitting Indian style, but my right leg was stretched out in front of me. I flipped through a book as I munched on the apple, trying to get lost in the tragic love stories of Nicholas Sparks, trying to forget about what's going to happen at one. I glance back at my phone and saw it was 12:30. I stumbled off the bed and grabbed the keys to the rental car and left Eva a note on the mirror. I arrived at the arena with 5 minuets to spare. We had another show tonight, so everything was set up. I walked in, but didn't see none of the members. I wandered out to the ring, readjusting my knee brace and climbing into the ring, using the turnbuckle as a seat. I looked at my phone, seeing it was 5 past one. I started getting a knot in my stomach. Wondering if I heard the time wrong, or the date. I started to fidget with the hem of my shirt and pulling at my shorts. I glanced back at my phone and saw it was 1:12. I was about to leave when I saw three figures darting down the stairs. I felt the knot loosen when I caught a glimpse of Rollins' red face. They were dressed in regular clothes. Jeans and t-shirts. Roman and Seth had their hair pulled back in pony-tails. It was an unusual sight.

''Sorry. We had to track down the tech guy so he can run the lights. So, anyone got any ideas?" Ambrose asked. I shook my head. Hopping off the turn buckle, careful of my knee.

"Well. Lets see how well you can get over the barricade by yourself." I nodded, knowing I wasn't getting over it. I'm 5'2 and the barricade is higher than my waist. I walked over the barricade and put my hands on it and went to lift myself, but my foot got caught when I went to swing them and I crashed into the ground. Seth was over the barricade and kneeling by my side.

"Ok. So her jumping it is a no." Ambrose said leaning over the barricade, looking down at me. I nodded.

"Yeah. But we'll think of something." I said, holding my thumbs up as Seth all but lifted me to my feet.

"How bout she and Rollins come down the stairs, holding hands and he hops the barricade first and turns and helps her over?" Roman said.

"That could work. Here Jojo, stand on this and Seth, get back on the other side and grab her waist, lifting her over the barricade and still looking like a cute couple." Ambrose stated. I stood on a little box and Rollins jumped the barricade like normal, but he turned and grabbed my waist, I felt my face heat up as his hands sending a tingle up and down my spine, lifting me up while I bent my legs and he sat me back on my feet on the other side. Roman was rubbing his chin.

"That looks good. Let's try it from the top of the stairs." Ambrose and Reins turned and started back up the stairs, while Rollins hopped back over and I sat on the edge, twisted, and hopped back off on the other side. I hurried to follow the others, to keep up with them, I reached the top and we took our starting positions. Ambrose and Reins in the front, while Rollins grabbed my hand and the music started. I saw them get their mean faces on and I made a mental note to work on mine while Rollins lead me down the stairs. When we got to the barricade, I waited till Rollins turned around before I climbed on the box.

"Hey, we need to time it so she's not waiting on the box, or he ain't waiting for her to get on the box. It needs to be a smooth transition." Roman cut the music and back up the stairs we went. It took about 20 tries before I got it down that if I start to get on the box just as he jumps, it slides together with no gaps. I was so sick of going up and down the stairs. It didn't help that every time I screwed up, Ambrose would stop the music and make us walk all the way back up the stairs.

"Jojo!" I turn and saw Mark standing at the top of the ramp and was waving me over.

"I'll be right back." I hurried down the stairs and did the butt swivel (As Romans nicknamed my way of getting over the small wall, which is me sitting and swinging mty legs around, swiling on my butt, hence the butt swivel) and walked towards Mark. "Hey Mark" I waved.

"Sandra almost has your outfit done. How's all this going?" He asked, waving his arm towards where the guys were waiting. I shrugged.

"Fine. Can I see what she has done?" I asked.

"I want to see the run through first." I nodded, walking back to where they were waiting, at the top of the stairs.

"What did he want?" Seth asked.

"He wants to see what we got." I shrugged. Roman waved to the tech guy in the booth and we disappeared out of sight and when the music started, Ambrose and Roman went first, then Rollins grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs. We got to the bottom and I waited and got on the box just as Rollins turned around and grabbed my waist, lifting me over as I bent my knees and he set me down, still holding my hand and we climbed into the ring, him holding the ropes open as I climbed in and him jumping the ropes. We stood as the music faded out. Mark had a weird face on.

"I like it, but its missing something. I think if it were a match, that Jojo would get in the ring, but she'd have to get out when the other guys come out. So I when she climbs out, I want to see her give you a kiss Seth." I felt my face heat up. Seth cleared his throat as Ambrose laughed, only to be bumped by Roman, who was smirking.

"Ok." I called out. Mark kept looking, waving his arm in a _go ahead_ motion. I nodded and stepped out of the ring, turning towards Seth and closed my eyes and just grabbed the back of his neck and pressed my lips to his, his lips were warm and I wanted to keep kissing him, but I quickly pulled away and hopped down. Face red and not looking at him.

"Come on. I'll show you what Sandra has made." Mark called as I hurried up the ramp. Holding my face to hide the embarrassment. I found Sandra in her little sewing nook and she smiled at me.

"Hello sweet heart. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Ms. Sandra. Mark said you had my new out fit almost done?"

"Oh yes. I actually just finished it. Here you go sweetie." She pulled out a dress bag and unzipped it. It was a black 3/4 long-sleeved shirt that showed my stomach paired with black tights with a cool studded belt and fingerless gloves. "Your going to have Combat boots also." She reached under the table and pulled them out.

"Awww. I love it Ms. Sandra!" I gave her a hug.

"No problem. Now go try it on. " I nodded and hurried to the locker room to change. I laced up the combat boots and looked in the mirror. I realized it the feminine version of Seth's outfit. I pulled at my gloves and walked out of the dressing room, back to Ms. Sandra. "Oh Jojo. It looks perfect! Mark wanted me to throw something together that made you look girly, but at the same time a member."

"I like it." A gruff voice said. I spun around and saw Seth leaning against the doorway. I blushed and started to fidget with the hem of my shirt.

"I was up late making that belt." Sandra smiled. "Come here." I walked towards her and turned me around and took my pony-tail out, shaking my hair around my shoulders and parting it to the left. "There. Now that looks good."

"That does look better." I stated.

"Go show the other members honey." Sandra said, shooing me out. I nodded and went to Seth's side. We walked in awkward silence. Suddenly Rollins grabbed me and shoved me into his side.

"So this is your newest member?" A voice said. Randy Orton came out of the shadows.

"She ain't apart of this." Rollins said calmly, putting me behind him.

"She's apart of the Shield. She's apart of it." Randy said simply. I cringed and curled my fingers into Seth's vest. Just realizing he was in his shield attire.

"Leave her out of it. You and the rest of Evolution, Your beef is with us." Seth said back. Randy just laughed.

"Hunter will like this." With that he walked backwards down the hall. Seth stood stiff till he disappeared out of sight. He grabbed my hand and started leading me in the opposite direction. He jerked open the door to their dressing room. I came face to face with a shirtless Roman and Ambrose in a towel, him leaning over his bag, probably looking for clothes.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You can't be bringing girls randomly in here!" Ambrose yelled as I covered my eyes. Rollins hands grabbing my head and pushing it into his shoulder.

"Sorry. Orton caught us together and I just wanted to show you guys her attire then I was going to walk her to Sandra to get her clothes and then walk her to her car."

"I'll come with you. You may run into Orton again," I heard Roman say, I felt Seth nod and turn around, leading me out the door. Releasing my head, but just to hold my bare waist, his touch sending the butterflies beating against my stomach. I looked and saw that wrestlers were arriving and back stage was getting packed. Rollins ushered me into the room where I left my clothes and I quickly changed, putting my Shield clothes back in the bag and gathered it in my arms as I was being shoved by divas trying to get ready. It sucks being the smallest one in the room. I finally got out of the room and Seth instantly grabbed my waist and lead me to Sandra's.

"Hello Ms. Sandra. Here's my outfit back. I got to head back to the hotel." I gave her a sideways hug.

"Thank you sweetie. See you Friday." Sandra waved to me as I walked to where Roman and Seth were standing.

"Ok. I'm ready." I said. Seth nodded and grabbed my hand. Leading me out to where I parked my car. The parking garage was oddly empty of people and it freaked me out. Seth was suddenly shoved and Roman was speared out of nowhere, I let out a shriek as I was grabbed and held against someone's chest. I saw Triple H and Orton, so I assumed it was Batista's chest. Orton kicked Roman again, rolling him away with his foot till he was downs a ways. It was just Batista, Triple H, Orton, me and Rollins.

"We meet again." Triple H whispered into Seth's ear. He grabbed his hair and made him look up at me. "We don't want to hurt her." Batista tighten his grip on me, pushing my hair out of my face, his face close to mine. He had a hand on my stomach and the other on my collarbone. I cringed away from him.

"She's pretty." He said, grinning at Rollins as his hand started stoking my neck.

"Then let her go. She ain't apart of this."

"Then quit fighting us. Forfeit to us on Smackdown and she don't get hurt." I felt my blood boil.

"No! Don't let them use me against you. If you quit, they'll never let you live it down." I yelled, Batista moved his hand to my throat, cutting off my voice.

"Stop!" Rollin's yelled, moving to get up, just as Orton rammed his elbow into the middle of Seth's back, making him drop back to the ground. He did it again and again. Continuing to hit the same spot. I started to struggle, trying to get to him. Suddenly there was a slapping of a chair and Ambrose nailed Orton in the back, quickly moving to Hunter and then having a stare-down with Batista. Suddenly I was forced forward to the ground as Roman speared Batista in his side. I landed next to Rollins in a heap. I quickly flipped to my knees and crawled to where Seth was still trying to get his breath. I rubbed his back, trying to help, ignoring the pain in my knee. With the chair as an equalizer, Evolution retreated. Roman started howling as Ambrose was yelling and slamming the chair into a pole. I continued to rub his back, gently.

"You ok bro?" Ambrose asked, kneeling on the other side of him. Seth nodded as he braced himself on his elbows and slowly sat back on his knees. Ambrose and Roman helped him to his feet. I climbed to my feet and he jerked me into a hug, then holding me in front of him as he looked for any bumps or bruises.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"I should be asking you that." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"We'll leave you two alone." Roman said, leaving, Ambrose following. Seth started leading me to the rental car and opened the front door for me. I climbed in and Seth leaned against the open door.

"I'll see you Friday?" I said more like a question. He nodded. "Eva and I are driving to the next place tonight." I said.

"We leave in the morning." I smiled at him.

"If you seen Eva's driving, we got to leave 12hrs ahead of time. She get hopelessly lost. Plus Summer Rae isn't any help."

"Ouch. Those two seem annoying."

"Eh. I like Eva more than Summer. Summer is a backstabbing jerk. I have to go. It's 4 and Eva's going to want to be leaving soon." He nodded and closed my door. I started the car and he tapped on my window.

"Before you leave." He leaned in and suddenly kissed me. He grabbed my face and held it there. I kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled. I smiled back, my face heating up.

"Bye." I whispered as I rolled up my window and drove back to hotel. I parked the car and went up to the room I was sharing with Eva and Summer. They were on their beds, still packing.

"We already packed your stuff. As soon as we finish these bags, we can hit the road and make it cross-country by Friday." I nodded and grabbed my bag and hauled it to the car, throwing it in the trunk and checking out as Summer and Eva carried their bags to the car. I automatically climbed in the back and smiled, thinking of the kiss. I went to the WWE app and saw that Michael Cole was going to be talking to the Shield on Wednesday. I read that he was going to ask about their fight with Evolution and about me. I smiled, setting an Alarm to remind me to tune in. I dozed off as Eva pulled on to the interstate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Time skip. 25hrs later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled into a gas station to fill the rental back up. Eva's still sleeping in the back and Summer sleeping against the door in the passenger seat. it was 8 and after I filled the tank, I'm waking Summer up for her turn at driving. I inserted the WWE issued card and typed in the pin. After the car was filled, I shook Summer,

"Hey, Its your turn." I whispered, handing her a coffee I bought. She nodded and took a sip and hopped over into the driver's seat. I climbed into the passenger and went to the WWE app just as the interview started. (_**Italics is Michael's questions/comments **_**and I'll put the initials for the members answering like R.R for Roman Reins. S.R-Seth Rollins and D.A for Dean Ambrose. They will be bold and Jojo's thoughts will be regular)**

_"So, are you guys nervous about Payback?"_

R.R-Psh, No. We can handle Evolution. We'll show them we're still the top dogs.

_Who is Jojo to you guys?_ I saw Rollins blush at that.

**S.R- She's my girlfriend.** I blushed at his blunt answer.

**D.A- And a member. You mess with her, you mess with all of us. You saw Sandow run when we came.**

_Arn't you guys worried about Evolution using her against you? _The members all started to laugh.

**D.A- If messing with a tiny girl is their plan to beat us, then we already won. Jojo's tougher than you think. **I am?

_I heard that there was a fight out in the parking lot. I got a video from the security cameras back there._

They played the tape of Rollins leading me to my car then Triple H elbowing Rollins as Batista speared Reins. I cringed as you could hear my shriek. I saw Rollins cringe at that too. Orton rolled Reins out-of-the-way as Batista grabbed me. We were talking too quiet for the tape to pick up, but you just see Batista swooping my hair and Rollin's getting angry, and being elbowed while I struggled against Batista. Then Ambrose coming with the chair and me flying. Then it showed Evolution fleeing. _That looked pretty_ _intense_.

**R.R- We handled it. Like always. Jojo is fine and Seth here is a little banged up, but again, nothing we can't handle.**

**S.R- They ain't going to be too lucky this Friday. They're going to pay.**

_The cameras also caught this. _and then it jumped to Rollins kissing me through the window. I blushed as Rollin's face resembled a tomato.

**D.A- The fuck dude, stop blushing. that girl got you going soft.**

**R.R- Leave him alone. He's just embarrassed he got caught Coppin a feel on his little girlfriend.**

My face felt like I was in flames.

With that, they stood up and left.

"Wow, You didn't tell me that happened," I jumped realizing Eva was up and watching over my shoulder. I shrugged.

"I figured you didn't want to know. I yawned, curling up against the door.

"Well. I do care about you Jojo. You're the little sister I never had." I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time something happens." I promised, leaning back against the door.

"Umm Guys?" Summer called out. "I think we're lost." I groaned and pulled out my phone to find out where the hell we were.

**Sooooo? How was it. I'm sorry but if I included Smackdown, it would've been to long. I'm already pushing 3600 words on this chapter alone. I have to work tm and I got graduation band on Sunday, so I'll probably have the next chapter up Monday or Tuesday. I love all the reviews! They make me feel all tingly inside! Well Ninjafish15 out! PEACE! Oh sorry of there are mistakes. It is midnight here and I'm super tired. So I may have made some mistakes so my apologies. **


	3. First Smackdown with the Guys

**Hey! I claim no ownership and My reason for this late chapter is down at the bottom! Enjoy! This chapter is 4,774 words! one of my longest chapters ever! **

~*~*~*~* 36 LONG hours later. ~*~*~*~

5 wrong turns, 4 illegal U-turns and a 5am stop at a gas station and we finally made it to the city where smackdown is being hosted. It's now 6:55pm and I got to be ready and with the Shield by 7:30pm.

"Just drop me off at the arena. I got to get ready." I told Eva. She nodded and made a sharp left turn, on red. I covered my eyes as Eva hit the gas a little harder, not doing the speed limit, she wove in and out of traffic suddenly jerking the wheel as she slid and skirted in a perfect arch into the parking space. "I didn't mean try to kill us in the process!" I looked in the back seat and saw Summer clutching on to the driver seat with all her might, her face was pale.

"Sorry. Come on. You and Summer got to get ready." I opened the door and hurried inside, first looking for Sandra, changing then getting my hair done. They cornrowed half and left my curls be.(**basically the hairstyle she had when she first fought on raw)** My make-up was simple black eye-liner with black eye-shadow and nude lip-gloss. I hopped up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tough and mean. I liked it. I wandered around looking for the Shields locker-room. I eventually found it and I knocked on their door. But no one answered, so I covered my eyes and opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I asked, not taking my hands off my eyes, "I take that as a no." I uncovered my eyes and saw their stuff was here, but they aren't. So I sat on the bench, pulled my legs up to my chest and waited. I must have dozed off because I opened my eyes to see The Shield in front of me. I jumped and landed butt-first on the ground.

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We have to go. We have to talk then we have a match." Seth pulled me to my feet. I nodded, walking next to them as we went to the top of the stairs and waited. I felt my hands start to shake with nerves and Seth grabbed my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, I smiled as their music started and he didn't remove his arm, unlike we rehearsed. Being this close to the fans is amazing. They were cheering so loudly. We got to the bottom and Reins jumped, then Ambrose then as Rollins dove over the barricade, I stepped on the box as he grabbed my waist, lifting me over and leading to the ring, lifting me up to the apron and jumping up, holding the ropes for me, I smiled and climbed in. Grabbing his hand as he leaped over. Their music faded out as Ambrose grabbed the mic. I felt Seth playing with my curls and I zoned out. I came back when Evolutions theme started playing, I climbed out of the ring and gave Seth a kiss,

"Be careful." I muttered, brushing his hair back. He smiled.

"Stay as far away as you can." He whispered back as I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me again. I quickly hopped off the apron as Evolution entered the ring. I crossed my arms as the two teams stood in front of each other. Roman in front of Batista. Ambrose in front of Triple H and Rollins in front of Orton. The ref looked scared as he tried to start the match. Finally it was decided that Roman and Orton are going to start the match. I walked closer to the apron but Rollins shooed me further away. It was the first match of Smackdown. Roman slammed Orton and howled, Orton scrambled to make a tag and I zoned out after that, still tired from the car ride. I really wanted to sit down, so I paced back and forth, watching closely. Rollins was finally tagged in and I moved closer to get a better view. The shield was winning and I was getting excited. Suddenly Triple H slammed Seth as Batista and Orton dove on Ambrose and Roman. I cringed as it was an all out brawl. Triple H rolled out of the ring and grabbed the sledge-hammer, ramming into Roman with full force. the bell rang, but it didn't stop Evolution. Batista grabbed a chair and I let out a yell as a steel chair connected with Seth's head in the middle of the ring. I ran and slid into the ring and kneeled by his side, His eyes were closed. Batista grabbed my hair and I kicked him in the stomach, then as he bent over, I brought my knee up into his nose. He grunted and released my hair as I scrambled away. Right into Orton chest. I quickly dodged him and ran to the opposite corner, Batista still holding his face and Ambrose fighting Triple H outside the ring. I noticed Orton turned his attention to Seth, who was groggy and trying to get to his feet and kicked him back down. I saw an opening and decided the hell with it and ran at Orton at full speed and speared him. Some how it worked! I sat on my knees amazed that I, Jojo 100lb girl just speared and took down a 200lb guy! I scrambled to Seth's side as Michael and JBL were freaking out about my spear. I started to shake his chest, to wake him up so I could get him out of the ring. I stood up just as Batista blindsided me with a blow to the head from a chair. I fell back, stunned as he threw the chair to the side and bent me over, picking me up and I grabbed the back of his head, trying to hold on just as he slammed me. My back connected hard with the mat and I let out a pained yell. Catching the attention of Rollins, who rolled to his stomach. Batista pulled me into the place again and slammed me harder. I see Orton climb into the ring with another chair and came towards me. He handed it to Triple H and he raises the steel chair up and I feel a weight on top of me, tucking me into their chest as Triple H slammed it down. I see Rollin's face contort in pain as he kept taking the blows over and over. I feel the vibrations of the hits, Seth is taking the brunt of it. I feel it connect with my head twice and I feel hazy as evolutions music played. I heard them leave and I couldn't move or open my eyes. My back hurt and Rollin's was pinning me down. I buried my face in his shoulder as Jbl and Michael described what just happen then cutting to commercial. I looked around, forcing my eyes to open. Ambrose laid unmoving by the turnbuckle, looking like he was RKO'd and Roman was still in the same place where he got rammed with the hammer. I feel Seth's breath against my neck as the Doctors were helping Ambrose up. Roman slowly climbed to his feet and slid into the ring. I stayed under Rollins. In shocked at what just happened and unable to move.

"Are you ok?" Roman whispered. I nodded.

"He- He took most of the blows." I felt tears welling up as Roman rolls him off me and helps him to his feet. I tug his arm around my shoulder to help him walk. I stayed next to him as Roman helped Ambrose walk. The crowd was in silence as we exited. I took him straight to their locker-room. Roman helped Ambrose onto another bench. I sat next to Rollins. The doctors shining lights in his eyes and he opened his eyes and groaned.

"Seth. How many fingers am I holding up?" The doctor asked. Rollins groaned.

"I got hit in the back, not the head and three." He muttered. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"He's fine. Just going to be sore for a while. I can prescribe him some pain-killers, but I recommend that he has a follow-up with his regular doctor." Rollins nodded as he sat up. The doctor looked at me. "Your going to need to have some butterfly bandages. Come here." I lifted my hand up and realized my head was bleeding and stood as Rollins threw his legs over the side and followed. It took three butterfly bandages to cover my cut and a big Band-Aid over it. The t.v was on and it replayed what happened. It showed me getting hit by the chair and being Batista Bombed twice. The Shield all cringing in sync each , it showed my spear three times from three different angles. JBL and Cole were still in shock.

"Damn Mini, you spear about as good as you look." Ambrose said. I blushed as Rollins gave him a glare. "What? I ain't makin a move on her! Did you not see that spear she did? All to protect you."

"I had to help, plus, I didn't think it was going to work." I muttered out. Seth wrapped his arm around me as he smiled with pride. I leaned against his shoulder as he hissed in pain. I jumped away, alarmed. I pulled up his shirt, seeing the welts from the chair jabs. The doctor starts taking pictures of Seth's back and my forehead, probably to give to Evolution to brag about on Monday. Ambrose and Roman leave, probably to go get some food as I help Seth out of his shirt, taking a full look at his welts and cuts. I grabbed the gauze and rubbing alcohol. I start dabbing his wounds as he hissed in pain. "Sorry." I muttered. He turned and grabbed my wrist, making me set the alcohol and gauze down. He wrapped me in a hug as I kept my arms to my side, not wanting to hurt him. He pulled back and looked at my forehead.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"I don't need you to risk everything for me. You have payback coming up plus matches on raw and Smackdown. I don't need the guilt that it was my fault the Shield was forced to break-up because I couldn't handle myself and let you get distracted. I-" He cut off my rambling by kissing me. He grabbed tightly onto my waist, trapping me against his bare chest. I kissed him back, tracing my fingers through his hair and playing with the little hairs in the back of his neck.

"If your going to be a member, I'm going to have to tech you to be able to kick any and everybody ass." I smiled and nodded. "We can use Roman, he roughly the size of Batista. And I'm the size of Triple H and Ambrose is a little smaller than Orton, but obviously, you can handle the Viper. I smiled.

"I'll work hard every day."

"Good. Before the end of the week, you'll be kicking everyone's ass up and down this place."

"Can't wait. I got a match later against Layla. Wanna come out with me? Fandango's going to be out there and I don't need distractions."

"Wouldn't miss it. When is it." He asked just as the tech man came in telling me I was on in 5 minuets. "We better get into place. I'm still using your music and our entrance. He smile and tugged back on his shirt, just as Ambrose and Roman came in.

"Dude! I thought we agreed no sex in the locker rooms! Now we gotta lysol this whole room! GAH I can smell it! We can't leave you two alone for 5 minutes can we?" Ambrose started rambling on as my face lit up like it was on fire. Rollins hit him in the back of the head.

"We didn't have sex you moron. She was cleaning my cuts and she has a match, so I kinda need a shirt to go out there!" Rollins hit Ambrose a couple more times before he led me out of the room and to the top of the stairs. You can tell his back is bugging him as he walked.

"Hey, I can just do the butt swivel down there if you ain't up to lifting me." I whispered as Fandango's music played and he and Layla started dancing. He shook his head,

"I can handle it." He muttered as Layla and Fandango did their finishing pose. Shield's music started up as he and I started walking out. JBL and Cole seemed shocked that we were out here after what happened earlier. Rollins hopped the barricade as he helped me hop it. I felt him flinch and I put my hand on his face and gave him a quick kiss before I climbed into the ring. Layla decided to show off and she and Fandango played tonsil hockey. Her in the ring and Fandango outside, on the apron. I gagged at the sight as Seth climbed on the apron and kissed my forehead. The bell rang, but Layla was still kissing Fandango, So I decided to spear her, which knocked her into Fandango, who fell off the apron and I quickly covered her and 1, 2, 3 I won. Quickest match in my life. I hopped into the turn buckle as I waved to the crowd. Seth climbing in as I dove on him and he caught me and spun me around. This is my first pinfall win on smackdown ever.

"Unbelievable! Jojo speared and pinned Layla in 37 seconds."

"That was unfair match. She obviously wasn't ready. That was a phony victory. Jojo is a very shady person" At that Seth shot a glare at Jbl and rolled out of the ring, walking towards him. I saw Cole scoot away as Seth neared them. Knocking JBL's hat across the table.

"You heard the bell ring, Layla had time to stop sucking face with her boyfriend and fight. Jojo waited. But Layla missed it and Jojo capitalized You called her shady one more time and I'm going to kick your ass." With that said, JBL gulped as I climbed out of the ring and grabbed Seth's hand,

"Come on. I'm ready to leave." I tugged harder and Seth finally gave up with his stare down and followed me. "Bye JBL. Bye Cole!" I waved and Seth lifted me over the barricade as he jumped it and we walked up the stairs together. I had a huge smile on my face. As we walked through the backstage and the Bella twins came over,

"Congrats on your match." Nikki said with a smile.

"That was awesome!" Brie agreed. I smiled. "Your spear earlier was bad ass."

"Thanks." I blushed as I walked past them. Nattie came over and gave me a hug, Rollins releasing me.

"You were awesome out there sweetie. Bad ass spear. You've come a long way." I smiled.

"Thank you Nattie." I smiled. I turn to Rollins and see him talking to Summer. I see that she has her body turned toward him and starts stroking his bicep. I excused myself from Nattie and stormed over and placed myself into his side.

"Hey Jojo. Great match," Summer smiled. I gave her a half-hearted smile as Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm going to try to be the youngest divas champion of all time."

"You want this title?" I turn and see Paige standing next to me. I turn to face her fully.

"Yes. Yes I do. And I plan to get it." I smirked. Paige just stared at me.

"Your going to have to work for this." She said, moving closer.

"I plan on it." We stood toe to toe. She stood a half-foot taller than me. I stuck out my hand and she looked at it like it was a mutant hand. "May the best diva win." She slowly reached out her hand and shook it.

"Yah may the best _woman_ win." I glared at her, seeing she's 21 and I'm only 19.

"I'm going to win that title." I said. Looking straight in her eye. She turned and walked away. I smirked, knowing I got to her. Seth rewrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head into my shoulder.

"You looked so scary." He whispered. I smiled.

"I'm serious. I'm determined to be the youngest diva champion." I say, resting my arms above his. He kissed my cheek and lead me to the divas locker room so I can change. I change quickly, showering and changing into sweat pants, a tank top with an oversized sweater and coaxing my hair back. I walked out and started looking for Eva. I finally spotted the red-head and I head towards her. She instantly pulls me into a hug, then grabs my face, tilting my head and staring at my bandage.

"What's the damage?" She asked.

"Just a cut. Three butterfly bandages."

"I think you should quit the story-line. You're getting hurt."

"But I actually like the story-line." I whisper, blushing.

"I'm worried about you."

"I appreciate it Eva, but I'm a big girl. A couple of slams won't keep me down. I'm determined to make it far in this business."

"A certain two toned rough and tough guy isn't apart of the reason?" Eva gave me a sly smile and wiggled her eyes brows. I instantly blushed and ducked my head.

"He may be a part of the reason. He's going to help me train." Eva gave me a smirk.

"He has a thing for you. Be careful though. Evolution will stop at nothing to tear the Shield apart. Just promise me you won't put yourself in to much danger?"

"Well. I can't exactly promise that. I want to pull my weight in the Shield. If that means getting Batista Bombed every so often, or RKO'd, or even pedigreed. I don't care. I will try to get to my feet. I want to be just like Lita. Fearless. Pretty and sensational." Eva gave me a weird look, but before she could respond, Mark came up to us.

"Hello Jojo. Eva." Eva gave a small wave while I nodded my head.

"What's up, Mark?" I asked,

"How are you traveling?" Mark asked.

"With Eva and Summer in a car, Why?" I asked, confused.

"I want you to start traveling on the Shield's bus. It'll look better and sell that you two are a couple. I was on my way to go and talk to them. I'm sure they have room on their bus for you."

"But I-"

"She'll do it." Eva cut me off. I shot her a glare and she mouthed something at me before she turned and walked away. I nodded

"Only if they want me on the bus. I don't want to be a burden." Mark nodded and walked towards the Shields dressing room. I packed up my stuff and waited. Mark found me and said that they didn't mind at all. I nodded and said good-bye, tugging my bag with me as I slowly made my way to their room, to see when we're leaving. I actually ran into them. They were all three dressed in travel clothes. Roman in sweats and a t-shirt, hair pulled back. Ambrose was in sweats and a long-sleeved shirt and Seth had his hair pulled back and wearing shorts and a t-shirt. All in tennis shoes. I gave an awkward smile and Seth smiled back and held his hand out as Ambrose and Roman walked pass him. I took his hand and he pulled me towards where the buses park. Their bus looked pretty normal outside, Just brown and darker brown. But inside, you could tell three men lived there. It looked like a man cave. Video games all over the place, dirty dishes in the sink, clothes thrown everywhere and there was an odor. I tried not to make a face, but must have failed.

"sorry, we weren't expecting guests." I shrugged.

"No worst than my brothers' room. Or my sister's."

"You have siblings?" Roman asked I nodded.

"Three. Two brothers and a sister. I'm the oldest and the only one who showed an interest in WWE." I said, as Seth quickly shoved clothes into bags, trying to straighten up as Roman and Ambrose hooked up the game system. I wandered into the back and saw two bunk beds. I saw three with stuff on it and the top bunk of the one to my left was covered, assuming it was my bed I moved the cloth and saw it wasn't even a bed anymore. There was a mini fridge and a tv.

"Ummm Yah." Seth looked at it.

"Where's the bed?"

"Ummmm."

"Gone. Didn't think there'd be a fourth person. Whoops." Ambrose yelled from the front.

"I'll sleep on the couch." I muttered, moving to the front, seeing there were a chair, a couch and a table. The couch looked like its seen better days. I shuttered at the thought of digging my hand in between the cushions.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Take my bed." Seth argued. I shook my head.

"I am not kicking you out of _your_ bed. I'll be fine on that couch." I argued back. Crossing my arms.

"Just share the bunk. God, its big enough and you're distracting me from the game!" Ambrose yelled, shaking the controller as Roman smiled hitting more buttons.

"Fine. Are you ok with it? My sheets are clean and I have two pillows." I nodded. Glancing at the game. Laughing, seeing they were playing Raw 2k14 game. Playing as themselves. I sat in a chair and pulled my legs up to my chest, Seth grabbing a controller and joining me in the chair, I scooted so he slid in more and my thigh was on top of his. He grabbed my waist and shifted me so I was on his lap more and he was sitting fully in the chair. I blushed and tried to get up, but he held on with his arms around my waist holding the controller in front of me. I sighed and leaned back, my head against his shoulder, Ambrose reached over and started hitting buttons on Seth's controller. I moved closer to Seth, to avoid getting hit,

"I get hit I swear I'm shoving that controller where the sun don't shine Dean." I glared as he continued to hit the controller. He hit me in the thigh, so I grabbed Seth's controller and hit Ambrose in the back of the head with it.

"Damn. She's mean." Roman laughed.

"I warned him." I shrugged, blushing. Ambrose held his head, glaring. I shrugged, handing Seth back his controller and they continued the game. I zoned out as the bus drive continued.

"Alright. I'm hungry. Who shopped for food last?" Roman stood up, stretching and putting the controller down.

"Ambrose." Seth said. His head on my shoulder as he stared at the screen.

"You got real food this time right?" Roman asked as he moved towards the fridge.

"Umm, define 'real food.'"

"Damn it. All you got is pizza rolls, again?"

"I like Pizza rolls" Ambrose said. Not looking up from the game.

"Hey guys, there's a McDonald's coming up. Want me to stop?" The bus driver asked.

"Could you?" Roman asked. The bus driver gave a thumbs up and started shifting lanes to get off at the exit. Seth let me up as I stretched. Ready to eat. The bus pulled into the parking lot and we all climbed off. As we walked it. Seth tucked me into his side as we walked to the line to order food.

"Yah, I'll have 2 double cheese burgers and a large fry oh and a coke." Roman ordered

"I'll have southern style chicken meal, large, with a coke." Ambrose ordered next.

"I'll have a big mac with fries and a sprite, Jojo, what do you want?" Seth asked.

"I'll have a 20 piece nuggets with a medium fry and a large coke." I ordered, studying the menu,

"Would you like sauce with the nuggets?"

"No thank you." I said.

"No way. You're the Shield!" A man yelled. I cringed as cameras started flashing and a couple people swarmed us, well them. I untucked myself and moved from the crowd, nobody noticing me.

"Who's gonna pay?" The cashier tried to ask, but the group was pretty big.

"I'll pay. How much?"

"$25.80." She said. I cringed and handed over my last 20 and last 5. I dug for the .80, but found 2 quarters, 1 dime and 4 nickels. officially broke. I got my drink and ketchup as The shield was still signing autographs and taking pictures. Feeling a little left out, but the girl put our order on the counter and I grabbed it and carried it to a table, sitting and sipping on my pop, waiting for them to join me. I waited 5 minuets before I walked over and grabbed Seth's hand and tugging him to the table.

"How much was it? He asked as he sat next to me, grabbing his food.

"Not much. I paid." I shrugged, Ambrose and Roman sitting across from us. We ate in silence as occasionally, someone would walk over and take a picture. Ambrose dug into his sandwich like it was gonna leave. I slowly munched on my nuggets, Roman would steal one, but before he could put it in his mouth, Ambrose would snatch it, and before he could eat it, Seth would kick his shin and take the nugget, and before _he_ could eat it, I would snatch it back. Stuffing it in my mouth and smirking. Roman eventually got fast and ate one. Seth too. I glared at them. Punching Seth in the shoulder when he tried to take another. Then grabbing his finger, bending it back.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm done." He hissed, even though he could obviously break my grip.

"Damn Seth, you got a mean one here. She can spear, hit Dean with a controller and bend your fingers back. Better keep an eye on her." I blushed, eating my last nugget. Seth yawned, causing me to yawn too.

"Ok back to the bus." Ambrose stretched, Seth pulled me to my feet and we walked out to the bus, people still taking our pictures. Seth pulled me to the back and moved back a curtain. He crawled in and patted the bed next to him. I crawled in, feeling shy, rolling so I was facing away from him.

"Hey! Just to get a few rules straight! NO SEX ON THE BUS! got it? NOOO SEEEX OOONNN THHE BUSS." Ambrose emphasized every word.

"Oh shut up." Seth groaned, I smiled and curled into a ball, dozing off.

"Hey, want to train tomorrow?" Seth whispered.

"Yah." I yawned, half asleep,

"Ok. Be ready. Its going to be tough."

"I think I can handle it." I smirked. Seth grabbed me and tugged me into his chest. I fell asleep, curled into his side.

**Yah yah yah I know this is really late. But this girl went into early labor at work and I had to cover for her. She and the baby are fine and its 2 am here and I've been up since 6am... And I got to work tomorrow. Sooo I'm screwed. I think this epically sucks ass as a chapter. And If it really sucks, badly just comment (Nicely) And I'll take the chapter down and edit it. Also I'm posting another chapter in a few mins. My gift for such a A) Sucky chapter and B) Late updating. ENJOY! REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND TINGLY INSIDE!**


	4. Seth's betrayal

**For people who are confused, I just summed up 3 weeks in the first paragraph.**

We trained every chance we got and they taught me some new moves, like Roman gave me tips on spears and Dean showed me dirty deeds, even though it's hard for me to get them into position with my height. I finally figured out how to beat all three members of the shield. Ambrose and Roman treated me like a friend, I considered them my friends. They'd protect me and I'll do anything in my power to help them. As Payback got closer, Rollins started to act more distant. I decided to leave him be, thinking it was my imagination. Raw went ok, Evolution played a slide show of our injuries, taunting the shield with it. Smackdown was fine. I beat Alicia Fox by submission. I fought Paige on the following Raw, winning by pin fall. I'm facing her for a title opportunity on Sunday. As we were traveling I usually shared a chair with Rollins, leaning against him and reading as the guys relaxed. Ambrose was napping on the couch, Roman was watching football and Rollins was staring out the window. Deep in thought. I hated when he got that way. I didn't like the look he had. It made me uneasy. I was deep in my book, trying to distract myself from the uneasy feeling when I felt fingers brushing against my waist, up my ribs to my shoulders and to the back of my neck. I felt warm breathing against my left ear, causing me to stiffen a giggle.

"What'cha reading?" He asked, flipping my book over.

"Pushing the Limits by Katie Mccgarry."

"Seems more teenage." He said, handing it back.

"It's a good book. I got a match tomorrow at NXT. I gotta be there early." I said, curling under his arm. He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes, which confused me. We pulled into smackdown and I wasn't scheduled to fight, its only a contract signing with the shield and Evolution, and Seth didn't want me down there, so I brought my book with me and sat in the Shield's dressing room with my nose in the corner as they changed. Waiting for their turn to go out. The contract signing went down worst than I thought it was. The Shield were winning, till Triple H brought out the sledge-hammer. I cringed as Seth got nailed in the head. I saw a glance go between Rollin's and Triple H before he fell. I felt uneasy about it, but summed it up to nerves about him getting hurt. I wanted to run out there so badly, but I promised I would stay away. Roman got slammed through the table and Evolution stood over him as Ambrose and Seth curl in balls. I began to pace as referees surrounded Roman. I waited till Evolution left ring-side and Smackdown was over. I hurried past the fans, dodging them as I butt swiveled the barricade. I knelt by Seth, shaking him. His eyes pop open as I stand up and held my hand out. I tug him to his feet. Ambrose helping Roman up, Seth rolling out to help support Roman. We reloaded the bus to get ready to headed to Rosemont, Illinois. Ms. Sandra added some cool details to my outfit, like a mini vest like Seth's. I leaned against the window on the bus as The Shield signed autographs and took pictures. I couldn't shake the feeling of angst and discomfort. I walked to my bunk and curled up. Knowing something bad was going to happen. I just couldn't figure out what. I hear the door slam and quickly shut my eyes, feigning sleep. I feel a hand on my cheek, knowing it's Seth's.

"Hey, I'm going to bed guys. Jojo's already sleeping, so keep the noise down." I heard him whisper to the guys as he sits on the edge of the bed. I feel shifting, so I guess he's taking off his shoes. I hear him let out a small sigh. Then it's quiet. Only the slight ruffle of clothes. I feel the bed shift dramatically and he wraps his arm around me, pulling me into his bare chest, I stay still, listening to his gentle breathing. I soon fall into a deep sleep. Waking up when Ambrose and Roman started getting loud, laughing and talking over each other. I groaned, rolling away from Seth and closer to the wall, trying to drown out the noise. I feel Seth get out of bed and stumble into the front of the bus. "What did I tell you guys? I'm trying to sleep. You woke Jojo up." He whispered angrily. "Its fuckin 2 in the morning. She has a NXT match in a few short hours. She was respectful of you guys, it's only fair you show her the same." It goes quiet as Seth wanders back in and climbs back in bed. I rolled and wrapped my arms around him. Feeling his arm snake under my head.

"They really weren't bugging me." I whispered as I rested my head against his bare chest.

"Well. I was kinda sleeping. Why did you turn in early? A couple of fans wanted our pictures." I shrugged.

"I'm nervous about Sunday. I really want to beat her, but at the same time I don't want the stress of constantly having Diva's breathing down my neck."

"Whatever happens, happens. I'll still be proud of you." He kissed my forehead as my eyelids got really heavy,

"You guys are going to kick Evolution's asses." I mumbled. I felt him tense up for a moment, but before I could process it, he was relaxed again. I fell back to sleep. I faintly heard the phone ringing and Seth moving slowly, setting my head on a pillow and getting up. I felt the bus was stopped, but it was still early. I climbed out of bed and wrapped one of Seth's hoodies around me as I followed him. He took the phone call outside, which I thought was odd. I slowly opened the door and listened.

"You promised? That's all I got to do? Ok. Ok. But I have your word? Ok. Bye." He hung up and slammed the back of his head against the side of the bus.

"Who was on the phone?" I yawned. Opening the door all the way and stepping into the chilly air, Seth jumped.

"How long have you been standing there?" He demanded. I stepped back, shocked at the tone he used. He's never used that seriously mean tone. That was his Shield tone.

"Not-Not long. I'm sorry. I was just curious where you went." I turned away from him and went to open the door, but his hand stopped me.

"Wait. I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling me towards him. I let him. "I love seeing you wear my clothes." He whispered in my ear, I blushed and tugged at the ends of his sleeves.

"Its nice and warm," I whispered back as he rested his forehead against mine. I smiled, enjoying our little moment. He captured my lips in a heated kiss. I'm shocked by it nonetheless, but respond back. Wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel his arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer when his phone rings again. He groaned, releasing me. I pulled away, opening the door. "I'll make coffee." I muttered, wondering if he heard me. I walked over to the coffee pot and set it up. Turning it on and seeing it was 6am. Wondering who's calling him at weird hours, I set up the toaster and stick a bagel in it. Pushing it down and sitting at the table. Waiting for it to pop. Seth is still outside as my bagel pops and I smear cream cheese on it and pour myself a cup of coffee. I'm half-way through my second half of the bagel and second cup of coffee when he finally comes back in. Pouring himself a cup and sitting next to me. I hold out my bagel, "Want a bite?" I ask. He shook his head no as he leaned back. I felt him all tense and just an angry vibe.

"No thank you. But thanks for making coffee. What time you got that match?"

"At five tonight, but I got warm-ups and practice, so I probably should go soon. It should be quick. It's my last match at NXT before I'm moved up to Raw's main roster."

"That's great." He pecks me on the lips.

"I owe it all to you." I kiss him again. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek, moving to the back of my neck, holding it there.

"I thought we agreed no making out on the bus." I jumped, jerking my head back and bashing it against the window.

"Dude." Seth said. Glaring at Ambrose. Ambrose just smiled and poured himself a cup too, sitting opposite of us,

"I gotta get ready to head to the arena. Wish me luck. My last match." Seth stood up and gave me a quick kiss as I grabbed my warm-up bag and shoved my phone in it. I stood on my tip toes to give him one more kiss and then I walk out the door and start my walk to the arena. I arrive at 7:15 and begin getting ready. I started warming up and getting hugs and gifts from the others,

"We'll miss you Jojo." A girl named Taylor said, I hugged her. Wishing her luck. That's how the rest of my day was like that. I won my match by submission and I imminently packed up and said my heartfelt goodbye and left. I walked back to the bus, it was after 6pm and I haven't eaten since my bagel. I open the fridge and pulled out some grapes, It had been decided that I shop for food, putting them in a bowl and sitting next to Seth on the couch. All three wrapped up in a video game. I laughed as Seth started hitting Ambrose's controller, trying to mess him up as Roman was hitting Seth's. They act like three immature teenagers sometimes. I pulled my legs up to my chest and set the bowl on my feet. Balancing it. I think Ambrose won from the cheering he did while Seth threw the controller in anger and Roman demanded a rematch. The bus was moving again and the sun was setting. Tomorrow was payback. Either I walk out a champion, or I croak and walk out a loser. Seth stuck a couple pizzas in the oven and waited for them to cook. We finally sat down and ate the pizzas at eight. I only ate two sliced before I went to my bunk. I curled in a ball facing the wall as I thought over everything. I need a girl to talk to. There's too much testosterone on this bus. It's too messy and its driving me bananas.

I felt Seth climb in behind me as Ambrose and Roman went to their beds, all turning in early to be ready for tomorrow. I curl deeper into Seth's chest and fell asleep. When I awoke, it was rush rush rush. I had my hair done in a different fashion as someone did my make-up. I quickly changed and started helping set up chairs and prepping backstage. I finally got to sit down when it all began. My match was first. I nervously paced around. My first time going down the stairs alone. Knowing I'm going to have to do the butt swivel. Finally the music began and I started walking. Waving to the crowd as I made my way to the bottom. I did my butt swivel and climbed into the ring as Paige paced. The ref held up the title and the bell rang. We ran at each other, I ducked under her and used her height against her as I started aiming kicks at her legs. It went back and forth. She'd have the upper hand, then I had the upper hand. Suddenly I saw her groggy in the opposite corner, so I ran at her and speared her. She landed on her back, but rolled to her stomach, so I grabbed her arms and put her in a submission hold her I was on her back, bending her backwards with my hands laced under her chin, pulling it up. She yelling in pain, I knew she was about to tap when all of a sudden Evolutions Music started playing I dropped the hold and saw the three of them standing at the top of the ramp. Suddenly Paige knocked my legs out from under me and rolled me up, pinning me. I lost. She quickly rolled out of the ring as I sat on my knees. Shocked and groggy, holding the back of my head. Evolution started to make their way to the ring. Quickly. I barely had time to process what happened before they had me surrounded. I stayed on my knees as they climbed, slowly into the ring. I felt myself tremble as Orton grabbed my chin and pulled me to my feet. Not releasing me.

"What happened Jojo? You were winning." I tried to jerk my chin away, but Orton held on tight. Suddenly **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, S.H.I.E.L.D.** Triple H and Batista moved so they were facing with their backs to me and Orton, so I thought fast and I head butted Orton. I dropped to the ground and scrambled out. Barely making it. I scrambled over the Barricade, grabbing a mic. Smirking.

"What happened Evolution? One girl too much for you to handle?" I say, mocking Triple H. I see him glaring as Orton is holding his nose. I hop on the barricade and balance, holding my arms up as Shields music played. Their turn. It's a no holds barr. I watched them get in the ring before I hurried down the barricade like a balance beam, standing in front of the stairs, hopping off and going up the stairs to their, well our locker room to watch the match. It's safe to say I watched most of the match from behind my hands. specially when Seth dove off the top of the sign. I cringed and left the room, running into Paige.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that." She apologized. I smiled.

"No hard feelings. I'll get you next time." I shake her hand. I wandered to the room acting as a cafeteria. I paid for a water and a cheese-stick, heading back to the locker room. Watching. Batista has been eliminated by Seth and Orton was next to be pinned by Ambrose. I felt the excitement in my gut build as Triple H was next. I smirked as all three members went at him. Even with the sledge-hammer, Seth hit him with a flying knee and Reins finishes him off with a spear and covers him. 1, 2, 3. They won! I jumped up and screamed! I hurried out the door and down the stairs, climbing over the barricade and sliding into the ring. I gave Roman and Ambrose a congratulation hug then I dove into Seth's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"His congrats seems better." I heard Ambrose mutter. The Shield form together and do their fist thing. Rollins takes my much smaller fist and moves it to the middle. The crowd cheers as we stand tall. We leave right after the match, just so we can sleep. I'm exhausted and Seth supports most of me as we walk together to the bus. Again having to travel to where Raw's being hosted. I instantly walk to the back and crawl, fully clothed into bed. Seth follows suit. Just taking off his shirt. I curl up into his chest as I doze off. I wake up later to his phone ringing again and him getting up and leaving to answer it. I just rolled over and went back to sleep. Not wanting to pry. He climbs back in later and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Be honest. Is it a girl on the phone?" I whisper. He tenses up. I sit up, knowing Ambrose and Roman are probably listening. "I want to know. Is it another girl? I promise I won't get mad. I just don't want to be led on. Tell me, am I your real girlfriend, or story-line? You're confusing me." I say honestly, getting it all off my chest,

"I want to consider you my real girlfriend. I just don't want to force you to be it cause our boss made you. And no, it wasn't a girl on the phone." I nod. Content with the phone answer.

"Well we never talk about our relationship, and you act like a boyfriend, but never came out and said it." I whispered, letting him pull me back to him.

"I thought I was being obvious about it." He kissed me again. I smiled and kissed him back, biting back a moan as his hand crept up my shirt. He rolled, pinning me down, still kissing me.

"HEY! NO SEX ON THE BUS!" Ambrose shouted. Me and Seth jump apart. Red-faced I lifted up my hand and gave him the middle finger.

"Is she flipping me off?" Ambrose asked as he shined his phone light over at me.

"Yes. Looks like it." Roman laughed. I rolled back to my side as Seth wrapped an arm around me. I fell into a deep slumber. We all woke up late and got to the arena late. It was a rush as we get ready. Reins had a match at the end with Orton, Batista quit. I smiled as The Shield was more connected than ever and Evolution was ripping apart at the seams. As we waited, Seth seemed to get more and more tensed. Finally it was time for them to speak about their win. We all went to the ring. Them all talking about how they were brothers and Evolution was strangers. As Orton made his way to the ring, I saw Rollins leave my side, grabbing two chairs, I assumed it was an equalizer, but I was to focused on Triple H's smile. As they stopped at the bottom, I saw Triple H smirk, I heard a smack of a chair and saw Reins fly to the ground. I whipped my head, seeing Ambrose do the same and Rollins held a chair. I felt my mouth drop open in shock as Seth hit Ambrose with the chair. He continued to beat Ambrose. I flinched with every smack, rooted to the ground, in shock. I snapped out of it and I grabbed his arm and jerked him to face me.

"What are you doing?" I say, shocked, trying to stop him. He looked down as I held his face with my hands, trying to meet his gaze, but failing. I felt his hands grab my waist and then he shoved me to the ground. Hard. I landed in the corner, in shock, my mind not processing what as happening. He hit Roman again and I thought he was going to hit me too, but the chair broke. He grabbed another one and went to lay it under Ambrose's head. I hurried and climbed to my feet. Standing front of Ambrose, using my body to try to protect him. I faintly heard Cole and Jerry telling me to run. JBL was calling me stupid.

"What are you doing? Get out of here Jojo." I heard Roman groan from the corner.

"He's not going to hurt me." I said. Glaring hard at Seth. Looking for any sign of the real him. I saw nothing. I held my arms to the side, standing tall. He looked pained as Triple H nodded. He swung and hit me hard in the side with the chair. I gasped as I flew, landing in a heap, gasping in pain. I looked and saw Seth perform a curbstomp on Ambrose. Using his foot to drive Ambrose's face into the steel chair, then climbing out of the ring and handing the chair to Orton. I groaned as pain circulated up and down my side as I try to get back to my feet, I get to my knees, sitting in the W position **( sitting on the floor, knees bent to each side) **Orton climbed in and walked over to me, smiling as he raised the chair and hit me again. I grunted, falling to my side, feeling something wrong in my right knee, tears forming in my eyes as the chair connected with my side. I could see Rollins flinch a little, seeming like he was going to do something, but Triple H had a hand on his shoulder. Orton moved on to Roman. I curled into a tight ball. I hear the chair hit Roman a few times, then Velcro ripping as Orton tore off his vest and shirt. I see him RKO Reins face first to the chair. I feel the chair connect with my side again as Ambrose crawls towards me and Roman. I see Triple H smirk as he uses his foot to push Ambrose back to the ground. Triple H grabbed me and hauls me to my feet, shoving my head between his legs and lifts my arms up. He pedigrees me into the chair. I feel myself being dragged, laid face up on someone. I realized they put us in a pile. Roman, Ambrose then me.

"This is Seth's old Team. Weak. Broken. Worthless." Triple H said into a mic. Seth, Triple h and Orton stand close together as they smirk. I hear them leave the ring. Raw ending as doctors swarm us. I feel light-headed as I'm put on a stretcher. I feel numb. I can't believe what just happened. I blackout. Waking up in the locker-room with Eva by my side. I feel tears form in my eyes when I remember what happened and it hurts to breathe. Eva looked really concerned.

"Are you in pain? You have a bruised rib and bruises all over plus they think you tore your meniscus. The doctors want you to go to the hospital. They don't know your odds of fighting again." I shake my head.

"I'm sick of fighting." I mutter. Turning my head away from her. "Why?" I croaked out. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know. Ambrose also has a concussion, but its worst than yours. He's not allowed to sleep. and Roman has a cracked rib, a bruised back and concussion." I nod.

"I-I was too weak to stop him.. I didn't think he would ever hurt me like this." I sob out. My hands covering my face. Eva leaned over and hugged me, guiding my head gently into her shoulder and she whispered consoling words as she rubbed my back. When I finally stopped crying, she helped me up and supported me as we went to the car. I got pity looks from everyone we past.

"Oh, Jojo, Are you ok?" Nikki asked, her sister quit last night, so she's by herself. Nattie, Naomi, Cameron and Summer were all crowded around me.

"Yah. Just a little banged up." I muttered.

"She may have torn her meniscus, she may not be able to wrestle again." Eva blurted out.

"Ima kill him." Nattie said.

"You best know we bout to help." Naomi said, Cameron nodding.

"Yah. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Cameron agreed.

"Where is he?" Paige demanded, coming over, looking livid.

"I'm really fine, thanks for your concern guys, but I'll deal with this. Eva, can you take me to Roman and Ambrose? I want to see them before we leave." I asked. She nodded and adjusted me. Nattie grabbed my other arm and they both helped me to walk. They helped me into the Shields locker room and sat me on a bench, I shooed them away as Ambrose and Roman glared.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked, softly,

"Yeah just as fine as you'd think after getting my head slammed into a chair!" Ambrose threw his water bottle across the room. I cringed. "This is your fault! Evolution somehow got to him!" Ambrose stood over me, his face twisted in anger. I stood up, cringing off my knee and shoving him back.

"He attacked me too jack ass." I yelled, pushing him again, tears coming to my eyes.

"She stood in front of you. She tried to stop him. He hit her to the ground. Stop yelling at her." Roman muttered, not looking up.

"Thanks. But it did nothing! He still slammed my head into the fucking chair! How do we know she ain't in all this?"

"Just leave her the fuck alone. If she was apart of it, why would he hit her with the chair?"

"To cover for her. She's ain't hurt as bad as us."

"I may be done with wrestling forever! They don't know if I'll be able to come back. My meniscus may be torn and if it is, I need to have surgery. So don't you say I'm not hurt. My dream may be over." I sat down, glaring at him.

"So?! Oh poor Jojo might be done with wrestling oh boo hoo, go cry to your parents." Ambrose mocked. I stood up, and slapped him as hard as I could, causing his head to jerk.

"I have nothing to fall back on! My parent won't help me. It's just me and Eva. I could have left the ring! He gave me the choice, but I stood up for you! I got my knee busted from trying to stop him from hurting you! So don't you dare talk to me like that." I sat back down, pissed off.

"See?"

"I wanna know why." I muttered, leaning over.

"We all do." Roman said. Ambrose sitting next to him.

"I tried to stop him. I couldn't stop him." I buried my head in my hands, leaning over, my anger turning to gulit.

"It's not your fault. You're half his size, I got blind sided and Ambrose didn't stand a chance against the chair."

"I saw him grab the chair. I just thought he was going to use it against Triple H. I never thought.." I trailed off, cringing as Ambrose stood up and started throwing things again. I could see cameras peeking in through the cracked door, but ignored them.

"Stop throwing shit. It ain't helping nothing. Jojo, we'll see you Friday, Eva already packed your things from the bus."

"Ok. See you guys." I stand up, collapsing off my knee, but gritting my teeth, determined to walk out of here.

"Hey, let us help you to the Diva's locker room at least." Roman called out, Ambrose slid my arm around his neck as Roman grabbed my other. My right leg continued to buckle as we walked. We came across Evolution and Seth, I kept my head bowed as Roman lifted me up as Ambrose glared at them. I caught Seth's eyes as Ambrose stopped. Roman supporting all my weight as Dean made his way over to them.

"I hope your happy." Ambrose seethed. Triple H smirking.

"I'm very happy. I won"

"Your 'win' may have just ruined that girl's wrestling career. Oh and don't worry Seth, we're taking care of your little girlfriend." Ambrose got in Seth's face. Seth whipped his head towards me.

"What do you mean?" Orton asked, shrugging off the wall.

"Her knee is hurt. She may need surgery and they don't know her chances of wrestling again. Great job. Hope your happy." Cameras are recording, probably showing up on the wwe app.

"Is this true Jojo?" Seth asked softly. I nodded, tears pouring down my face.

"It's not looking good." I muttered then, something snapped, I dove out of Roman's arm and started punching Seth with all my might. Shrieking,

"Why? Why? Why did you do this?!" I started to shove him, keeping my weight heavily on my left knee. Rollins just kept his hands raised in defence, blocking my blows. "Fight me! Come on! You had no trouble hitting me earlier. Do something!" Orton and Triple H started laughing. Enjoying the show. I suddenly turned and slapped Triple H hard across the face, his head jerking. I was panting, some of my rage leaving.

"Whoa whoa whoa sunshine. You two better get Hobbit outta here before we kick your asses again." Orton threatened. Ambrose grabbed me, lifting me off the ground by my waist, carrying me away as Seth stared, Triple H shot me a glare, holding his cheek. We finally reach the Diva's locker room and Ambrose sets me down. He and Roman leave me while I limp into the room. All the divas look at me. I collapsed on a bench, tears still falling. A couple of the diva's came over to console me, but I tuned them out. I want Seth's arms around me, telling me everything's going to be all right. That my knee's going to heal. I want him. Summer came over and helped me up as Eva helped me changed out of my outfit. Being mindful of my knee, changing me into shorts and a tank top. Folding my Shield outfit to give back to Sandra and she and Summer helped me to the car. They sat me gently into the backseat as I checked the WWE app on my phone. It streamed me back staged attacking Seth and slapping Triple H, and talking about my knee injury. We arrived at the Hotel, and I checked into a room. Wanting to be alone. I limp to room 142 and popped in my room key. It was a one bed room with a mini fridge, tv and bathroom. I threw my bag on the chair and laid down, first time in 2 weeks I was sleeping alone. Actually, this is my first time sleeping alone. Usually Eva would share a room with me. I'm actually alone. I lay on my back, knee propped up on pillows and an icepack resting on it. My ribs hurt and I have to go to the doctors tomorrow to check my knee out. I rolled to my side, trying to get to sleep. I doze off, awaking when someone opens my door, thinking it was Eva, since I gave her my spare key, I close my eyes again. I felt someone shaking me. "I want to be alone, Eva." I muttered, but the shaking continued, I opened my eyes and saw Seth's dark brown ones. My mouth opens to scream, but his large hand covers it as he holds his finger to his lips. I ripped his hand off my mouth. Scooting away from him. "Why?" I croaked out, tears welling up.

"How bad?" He asked, avoiding my question and eyes

"Bruised rib, may have torn my meniscus, The usual when someone gets beat with a chair." Seth cringes. I let the tears run down my face. "I trusted you. Ambrose and Roman were your BROTHERS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM!? TO ME?" I sobbed out. Getting angrier and angrier.

"I had to! I did it for you!" He whisper yelled back. Standing over my bed. "Triple H said I either join him, or they were going to hurt you bad. I had to protect you."

"I can take care of myself." I glared at him.

"Obviously not. I left myself open for you to attack me like we trained, but you just stood there, frozen." He said.

"All the training was for if Batista, Orton or Triple H attacked me! Not you!" I said back, when he didn't answer, I continued "We could've worked it out! Roman and Ambrose are torn up over it! I'm torn up! You could've tried to stop it! Or slowed down! Or maybe tell us what the deal is so we were prepared. You were never alone." I whispered the last part, my voice breaking in sobs. I rolled to my side, facing away from him. I feel him climb in bed and I hit him, but he traps both my arms to my chest as he hugs me. I try to fight it, kicking my left leg into his legs, trying to get him away, but I love it when he holds me. I burrow my head in his chest, sobbing. Seth just held me, not saying anything. Just laying there. "It's all my fault. If-if I wouldn't have taken that dare from Eva, I wouldn't have faced Sandow and you guys wouldn't have saved me and Mark wouldn't have put me in a story-line with you and-and this wouldn't have happened." I cried into his shoulder, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I did slow the chair down. I hit you with enough force to knock you down. When you held my face, I felt even more guilt, but there was no ging back. I wanted you to run. Orton didn't slow down a bit. And I did talk it over with Roman and Ambrose. They know. Now. I saw them before I came to see you. I had to get my stuff from the bus. We're cool. They understand. You're going to stick with them, At summerslam, Triple H is talking to Vince about doing a big handicap match, shield vs evolution. I'll prove my loyalties there. I promise. But I'm not allowed to see you. Also Triple H is pissed you slapped him. I won't be able to protect you, but Roman and Ambrose promised. After Dean tried to tear my head off and Roman speared the crap out of me.."

"Are you ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"Triple H is going to get you back. Watch yourself." He whispered. I nodded. Feeling a little scared. Triple H is very close to Vince, since he married Vince's daughter. So I'm ready for the worst, but put that out of my mind, for now.

"Can you try to sneak away to come to my doctor's appointment? Eva has a signing to do and Summer has training. I have no one here to come with me." I whispered, hoping he'd say yes. He nodded,

"Yah. Can I stay?" I nod. Curling into his side. I feel his arm creep up and hold me. I sigh. Falling back to sleep.

**This is my take on what happened on raw. My jaw dropped and I turned off the tv. Then turned it back on... Then off. My thing is "If I don't see it, it ain't happening." But my brothers yelled "Its happening! Stop f*cking with the tv! We're trying to watch!" REVIEW! NINJAFISH15 OUT PEACE!**


	5. The Smackdown after

**Sorry! Been busy lately and had hard time finding time to write. I own nothing, at all. nada. Don't sue. oh and as you may have noticed, I get a lot of Wrestler's moves from Google, I try to describe the move the best I can, but I fail sometimes. 9 times out of 10, if you Google the move, it'll show you what it looks like.**

Seth met me at the doctors, just as my name was called. They took MRI and an X-ray and we waited for the results.

"Hey, just a warning, Roman and Ambrose will not be there on Friday, but Mark wants you to come out. Demanding why I did it, so please be careful. Triple H has something planned for you." He whispered, arm around my shoulder.

"Ok. But if I'm not medically cleared, He can't do anything." I kind of hoped I was medically cleared, so I can stand up to him and the rest of the Evolution.

"Ok Jojo, From your X-Ray, nothing's broke, which we already knew that, and from your MRI, I found no tearing or anything of that sorts. So, the pain may just be from twisting it. I will prescribe you some pain killers and you need to wear this brace. It should heal nicely."

"Can I still work? I got work on Friday."

"Maybe. Just watch the knee. And wear your brace." The doctor said. Writing out a prescription and smiling. "If you have any concerns, come back."

"Thank you." Seth shook his hand as he helped me up. I smiled. Glad to be cleared for Smackdown. Mark had this angle to play, of Seth coming out and saying he owes no one an explanation on why he did it and then I come out there. demanding why and we'll see how it plays out from there. I wring my hands, nervous. Seth helped me to my car, keeping his hood up, hiding his face, I had a hood on too, didn't want to deal with people taking my picture.

"I'll see you friday. Evolution is speaking first. I will say nasty shit, but remember, it's all fake."

"Ok. See you then." He leans down and kisses me quickly, then darts to his car. I drive to the hotel and limp to my room, packing and meeting Summer and Eva at the car. I was back to traveling with them, missing the bus. I've grown accustomed to the dinners and sleeping in a bed as we were still moving, Ambrose and Roman picking fun at Seth and me, it was sweet. I sat in the back as Eva drove. I leaned against my elbow and had my leg stretched out on the seat. We got to Smackdown easy and we checked into a hotel. I was back to the couch and there was a gym down the street, so I spent three days punching a punching bag, imagining it was Orton and Triple H. My knee slowly got better in those three days of icing it and elevating it. I could walk without a limp by Friday morning. I haven't seen Seth since Tuesday. In my four-week absence from Eva and Summer, they have gotten closer and are forming a tag team. Red and Gold. I felt a little left out, since they were pretty close before, now they're inseparable. I sat in the make-up chair, in my shield outfit. Waiting for Smackdown to begin. I wait by the front entrance, listening for my cue to go on. As Seth said

"I owe no one by myself. Only I need to know why I did it." My old music started to play, the crowd went wild and that helped me walk confidently to the ring, walking up the steps and climbing in. Standing right in front of Seth.

"I think I at least deserve some answers. You hit me with a chair! I'm your girlfriend and I'm half your size! That's screwed up!" I say into the mic. Glaring at him. The crowd agreeing

"You _were_ my girlfriend." I feel my face drop when he said that, he continued " I owe you nothing." He seethed into the mic. I wanted to stepped back, scared, but I stopped myself and continued to glare. "I needed to branch out and you were holding me back."

"I was holding _you _back? Because of your feud against Evolution. I lost my match to Paige! I would've been the diva's champion!" I yelled back. Standing close.

"But remember sweetheart, if I didn't save you from Sandow, your knee would've been broke. I guess I wasted 3 weeks on a nothing." I glared hard and tried to do what the great Lita would've done, then settled for a Stephanie McMahon. I slapped him across the cheek.

"If I meant nothing, then why protect me? Why risk your body to protect me? Huh? That man on your left is a monster and he tried to attack me with a chair! In what world is that fair?! You're a sell-out and I hope your can live with you decisions. What you did to me? To Ambrose and Roman? It's unforgivable. You've shown me the real you, and I hate what I see, I can't wait to see Ambrose and Roman kick your ass on Monday." Orton shoved Seth and grabbed my face, pulling me to my tip-toes.

"You better learn some respect." he yelled into my mic. I glared at him.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Bring it. I've already proved I can kick your ass." I jerked away from him. I dropped the mic and went to climb out of the ring, but Stephanie McMahon's voice stopped me. I saw her standing at the top of the ramp.

"Actually, wait Jojo. I have someone who wants to officially welcome you to the wwe." I look at her, confused. "Yah. He's coming out. Now." Suddenly fire shot out of the ring posts and Kane's music started playing. I saw Orton, Triple H and Seth leave the ring, but standing to the sides, preventing me from fleeing. I stumbled into the middle of the ring, scared. Kane really scared me, what he did to Bryan and Brie. I tried to look confident, but I could tell I failed as Kane slowly made his way to the ring. I stumbled to the back corner, furthest away from him. Terrified. Kane just stood and stared at me. I felt myself shake as he stepped closer. Kane stalked towards me.

"Please, don't." I begged, trying not to be the cliché diva in these situations, falling and cowering in fear, but I saw why. This is so scary. He's like a bulldozer running over a little flower. His hand shot out and grabbed my neck, pulling me to my tip-toes. He smiled as I let out a yell, more like petrified scream as Kane lifted me in the air, to perform a choke slam. My back met the mat hard. I instinct rolled, but he grabbed me, pulling me to my feet, smiling. "No, please." I closed my eyes as my feet left the ground again.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Really? You guys unleashed the demon on a wee little lassie?" An Irish voice rang out. Sheamus stood at the top of the ramp. Kane held me by my face, glaring up the ramp. Triple H, Orton and Seth moved to the front of the ring.

"Mind your own business Sheamus." Stephanie said. "She assaulted my husband."

"Seth, Seth, Seth. That is your girlfriend in the ring, getting slammed. Don't you feel a little remorse?" I saw Seth shake his head. "Don't lie. I can see it written all over your face. You want to do something, but you can't. He's holding something over you, ain't he?"

"Well, Sheamus, since you love to stick your nose in places where it don't belong, why don't you go down there and help young Jojo?"

"Fine I love to fight." Sheamus threw the mic and took off his shirt and hurried to the ring, Kane dropped me and went to blind side Sheamus, but Sheamus somehow brogue kicked him from the apron and Kane collapsed in the ring. I hurried to leave, but someone grabbed me. I look and saw it was Seth that stopped me. Sheamus went to brogue kick Triple H, but Orton RKO'd him out of nowhere and Sheamus laid unmoving. Seth grabbed my hair and pulled me to the middle of the ring. I cringed as he rough handle me, holding me against his chest. I thought of all the training he and the others taught me. I saw he left an opening and I went for it. Using Seth as leverage, I kicked Orton in the face with both my feet. I landed and flipped Seth onto his back. I launched myself from my crouched position and speared Triple H, I went to roll out of the ring, but Seth grabbed me, I quickly rolled out of the ring as Seth's grip on my ankle 'slipped.' I hurried up the ramp, past a stunned Stephanie and into the back. I ran and somehow, ended up in Nattie's arms. Crying.

"Shhhh. It's ok. It's going to be fine."

"He- He let me go. He had me and he let me go." I whispered, going alone with the 'I don't know anything.' Just incase anyone is listening.

"He probably feels bad. Its ok sweetie."

"Kane was going to hurt me." I cry harder, shaking in fear.

"It turned out fine. Eva talked Sheamus into going out there. She was so scared and has no clue how you didn't faint."

"I didn't want to be the cliché diva." She held me tighter, her body tensing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys." I looked over my shoulder and saw them standing there. Orton has a bloody rag held to his face.

"What do you want? You have no business messing with her," Nattie stood straighter, as Nikki, Naomi, Cameron and Eva came over.

"Yah. Just leave her alone." Naomi said.

"She busted me in the nose. Again!" Orton got in Naomi's face, Naomi didn't back down.

"Whoa whoa whoa, she broke your nose? A little 100lb girl? Wow Randall, didn't know it took a little stick to break that ego of yours." We turned and saw Dolph joining the conversation.

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own business, Dolph." Rollins glared at the blonde.

"Because. I'm the show stealer. And I'm here to steal the show. I'm better than a back stabbing jack bag like you." He gave Seth a small shove.

"Oh. If your such a show stealer, and if you think you're so much better, then why don't you and Rollins have a match later, show you how much better he is than you?"

"You don't have the power to make matches," Dolph glared. Triple H smiled and I felt uneasy.

"On the contrary, yes, yes I do. Your looking at the new C.O.O of the company. I'm done from wrestling. I will be running the show with my wife. Your looking at the authority." I gasped. Triple H is now my boss. "Oh and Jojo? You have a match later against Aksana and Alicia fox. Anyone who comes out, will be fired on the spot." I stiffen and Nattie held me.

"That isn't right and you know it!" Naomi yelled.

"Too bad. I think that's best for business. Now Naomi, you better be careful, or I'll put you in a handicap match too." Naomi quickly clamped her mouth together. "Oh, and Dolph? Your match is next." With that, they all walked away, Dolph hurried to get ready as I stood in a stun silence.

"I've never been in a handicap match before." I whispered.

"It's ok. You'll do fine." Nattie comforted. I shook my head.

"I'm a newbie going against two veterans. I'm majorly screwed." I shrugged them from me and wandered away, wanting to be alone. I ran into Sheamus.

"Oh. Thank you for coming out there." I told him. He smiled.

"Oh, no problem. Thank your wee buddy, Eva for asking me." I nodded and walked away. I sat in the corner, on my phone looking at the wwe app. My match trending. Dolph got his ass creamed by Rollins, I smiled, despite myself. Before I knew it, my match came up and I gulped. Seeing Alicia Fox and Aksana already in the ring. My music started and I put on a big smile and did my thing walking down. I climbed up the apron and entered the ring. I looked hesitantly at Alicia and Aksana, who were smiling. I backed into my corner as the ref tried to get this started. It was decided that Alicia would start and I smiled, facing her before, knowing what to go for. The bell rang and I rushed at her, using my agility and height against her. I ducked under her clothesline and knocked Aksana off the apron, trying to even the odds. I got hit from behind and ran chin first into the turnbuckle, biting my tongue. I spit the blood out as it filled my mouth. Alicia grabbed my hair and threw me across the ring into the opposite turnbuckle, tagging Aksana in and launching her across the ring into me, I fell forward to the ground, stunned. I felt her knees in my back as she hooked my head with one arm and my knees with the other , rolling to her back, she had me in her signature move, the bow and arrow hold. I grunted, feeling myself bend almost into a perfect arc. I let out a yell, trying to think of a way to counter, I somehow powered out, using my legs and quickly sat on her shoulders, pulling her legs up for a pin, she launched me across the ring at two. I hurried to my feet, running at her, sliding under her legs and kicking her in the butt, knocking her down. I jumped up smiling and waving to the crowd, who was loving it. Aksana speared me in the leg, knocking me down as she tagged Alicia back in.

"Oh, look at the poor rookie. You ready to quit now?" She mocked. I spit more blood out of my mouth, shaking my head. I jumped up and attempted to spear her, but she countered into a northern lights suplex, bridged into a pin. I powered out and got my shoulder up. Rolling away from her and trying to gather my wits.

*Ambrose's pov* *YAAAY Switching it up*  
I sat in the hotel room, with a bowl of popcorn. Watching Smackdown. Of course we forgave Rollins, well not at first. I admit, I dove on him before he got one word out, but once he told us that Triple H threatened Jojo's job, as well as going to beat her up, we understood. I saw him flinch as Kane choke-slammed her. I felt my blood boil. Then she was put in a handicap match. She was having a hard time keeping up with them two. I heard a knock on my door, I walked backwards towards the door, keeping my eyes on the t.v. I saw it was Roman and let him in.

"She ain't doing to good. You see the blood coming from her mouth?" Roman plopped on the couch, wincing when he hit his back wrong. I nodded, plopping down on the other side of the couch, out of habit since Seth always sat in the middle.

"She's a firecracker. She'll get them." I watched as she almost got her head taken off by a double clothes line from Alicia fox and Aksana, when she sat up, her lip was bleeding.

"Oh your little boyfriend ain't gonna save you now. Oh wait, he don't want you any more." You could hear Alicia taunting Jojo. I saw her visible flinch as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Come on Jojo. Don't listen to her." Roman whispered, trying to urge her on.

"Did you see earlier? Triple H is the C.O.O now." I said, eating some popcorn

"I saw. This ain't going to be good." Roman sighed.

"Yah. He's calling them the Authority now."

"That's going to get annoying. What are we going to do about Jojo?" Roman asked as Alicia continued to taunt Jojo, grabbing her in a head lock and going

"Look at the wittle baby. Are you going to cry now. Oh wittle baby has a boo boo." Tagging Aksana in.

"What we promised Seth. Protect her." I groaned as she again got doubled teamed, getting a high and low. Aksana knocking Jojo's leg out from under her from behind at the same time Alicia clothesline her from the front. Aksana, being the legal person grabbed Jojo and rammed her face into her leg, Jojo dropped to the ground and Aksana got the pin. I threw the popcorn down in disgust. Jojo still wasn't moving. "So far, we're doing a lousy job at it."

"I hope she's ok." Roman said. I nodded. "If that would've been a one on one, she would've won," Suddenly Jojo climbed to her knees, looking a little shaky and had blood coming from her mouth. The ref was asking if she was ok and she nodded, shooing him away and trying to stand, stumbling forward, but catching herself. She smiled a bloody tooth smile and waved to the crowd. Showing she ain't hurt to bad. The crowd erupted in cheers, it cut to Triple H, Orton and Seth watching.

"Told you she's tougher than she looks." Seth smirked. I could see the pride hidden in his eyes. "You can throw any hurdle at her, she'll go over, under or even through it. you may knock her down, but if she can still get up, she will."

"You still like her?" Orton demanded.

"I'm over her like I'm over Ambrose and Roman. I'm just telling you guys, it takes a lot to keep any of them down." It faded with Triple H nodding. Seeming like he was planning something. It flipped back to Jojo rolling out of the ring, she stumbled up the ramp. Almost falling a couple of times, but kept shooing the Ref away.

"She's one tough chick." Roman stated.

"Yup. Sometimes a little to tough for her own good."

"She's just trying to prove she's ain't all talk. Everyone's hating on her since she debuted before Paige, So she's trying to show that she earned her spot in the WWE on skill, not fame"

"Damn. I'm pretty sure she proved herself when she speared Orton to protect Seth."

"Yeah. She deserves respect. She's earned mine."

"Mine too." I agreed.

*Jojo POV*

I stumbled up the ramp, my head ringing and humiliated by my defeat. My mouth was bleeding again and I spit it to the side again. When they clothes lined me, they busted my lip open and going head first into Aksana's knee didn't help. As I stumbled past the curtain and caught myself on a stack of boxes. I shook my head and steadied myself. I closed my eyes and pushed myself up, opening them and trying to walk to the locker room.

"Jojo. Are you ok?" I saw a flash of red and knew it was Eva. I nodded.

"Just a little dizzy. I'm good."

"Your bleeding." She gasped. I shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just busted my lip and bit my tongue. No big deal."

"You did pretty good out there." She complemented. I shrugged as she helped me.

"I lost."

"It was a two on one. Two veterans against a rookie. You lasted a lot longer than most people thought."

"Thanks."

"Come on and let's get you cleaned up before you get blood all over the place." I smirked.

"I ain't bleeding that much." I mumbled as the girls found us.

"Damn girl. You going to have a fat lip." Cameron said, examining my face.

"How bad did you hurt yourself?" Naomi asked.

"I bit my tongue and have a busted lip."

"Oh you better keep mouth wash with you till your tongue heals. You don't want to get an infection." Nattie offered her advice.

"Come on. Let's get you changed, Find Summer and get on the road."

"Ok." I waved to the girls and I shooed Eva off of me. "Thanks, but I got it." I said, walking without her help. But she still stayed by me. I changed quickly into street clothes and my brace.

"Now let's find Summer and we can go." Eva said as she shouldered her bag.

"Why don't you just call her?" I asked as I hoisted mine up

"She gave me her phone since she don't have pockets." I nodded and followed as Eva asked around. People either not knowing or pointing towards Triple H's office. "I'll knock and ask." Eva suggested. I nodded. Not wanting to go in there. I stood back a way as Eva knocked. No one answered. She knocked again, but still no answer. She shrugged, but I wanted to make sure that no one was in there, so I opened the door. My mouth dropped. Eva peeked over my head and she gasped. I stood. Frozen at the sight in front of me. I felt the cameras behind us as Seth and Summer continued to make out. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I pushed past Eva and hurried away, a camera guy following me. I ducked into the girl's bathroom, into a stall and cried.

*Roman's pov*

Dean and I were hanging in the hotel room. I glanced at the t.v and spit out my drink. Dean looked shocked.

"What?" I stared at the screen. You could tell it was Eva and Jojo's heads peeking into Triple H's room. The camera peeked over there heads. You could see Rollins and Summer in a heated make-out session. Jojo was frozen in shock, then she took off. A camera guy tried to catch her, but she ducked into a girl's restroom. It switched back to Eva, who had torn Summer off of Rollins.

"What the hell Summer?"

"What?" Summer twirled her hair, acting innocent. Eva shoved her again.

"You know! Jojo really liked him! She saw and now she's probably crying her eyes out!" Eva screamed. Summer shrugged, fluffing her hair.

"She's a little baby then. They broke up."

"That don't matter!" Eva turned her attention to Seth. "And you! You hurt her in the worst possible way" She whirrled back to face Summer "You can find your own way around." Eva said as she slapped Summer and took off, To find Jojo. The cameras stayed on Seth and Summer.

"You ok?" Summer cooed, petting Seth's cheek. Seth nodded and petted the cheek Eva had slapped and kissed her.

"Looks like you're gonna need a ride. Want to travel with me?" Seth asked, Summer nodded and they started making out again, shutting the door. I still stared in shock. Dean was pacing, knocking things over as he seethed.

"How the fuck could he feed us the shit that he loved Jojo and only her! He fucking lied to us and fucking broke that little girls heart! If I ever get him alone, I'm gonna rip out his hair!" Dean continued to mumble in anger, still pacing and throwing things. I stayed quiet. Thinking. Trying to find what angle Seth is playing, it looked pretty real and obviously, Jojo had no clue. Smackdown came to a close. JBL and Cole talking about Summer, Seth and Jojo.

"That's just tragic. She just got her heart torn out. How is this going to effect her?"

"She shouldn't be mixing business and pleasure. This wouldn't have happened." JBL contradicted.

"She's still young, 19 years old. This must be stinging."

"She'll get over it." And with that, Smackdown ended. Dean still pacing and pulling his hair.

"Dude. Calm down. We'll deal with it on Monday. She has Eva to help her through it. She's tough." I said, staring at the screen.

"I want to see if she's crying."

"We're where Raw's being held."

"Dude! The app! Let's check it!" Dean yelled. I shook my head, not thinking of it. Dean quickly pulled it up on his phone and started scanning. Looking for any bonus footage of Jojo. "I'm not seeing nothing." Dean sighed. "Found it. Renée caught her." I looked over his shoulder as the video loaded. **(**_**italics are the interview)**_

_"Jojo, how do you feel after seeing your friend and travel partner hooking up with your ex?" She asked, shoving the mic in her face. Jojo put on a smile._

_"Well, it hurts. Feels like he just crushed my heart, but it won't break me. If Seth wants a pretty face, he can have her. But, he's missing out on this." She motioned to herself. " Summer can have him. I'm over it. Hey Summer, if your watching this? Thank you. You finally proved to everyone that you're a slut and a back stabber. You and Seth will be so happy together!" She smiled at the camera and strutted off. Holding her head high._

"Damn. She can just play the role of a tough girl."

"But you could tell it's hurting her. I feel bad when Seth tries to explain himself to her." I said. Laughing at the thought of Seth cowering to her. "We'll see her in two short days. We got our speech on Monday."

"She should join us." Dean said suddenly, "Be our third member."

"No. I think we should split." I shook my head, a plan forming in my head.

"What?! Your just going to let him win that quickly! That's what he wants!" Dean started pacing again.

"No. Let them think they won. You do your thing, beating Seth every chance you get and I'll do my thing, tearing Orton down. Just go in different ways. Embrace the bad boy thing and I'll embrace the power house. And when Summerslam rolls around, they won't know what hit them." Dean seemed to think about my plan. He nodded.

"I get Seth, you get Randy. and we both help Jojo." Dean said. I nodded.

"Divide and conquer. When Summerslam rolls around, the authority will be no more."

"Believe in the shield." Dean put his fist out and I put mine next to his. It'll do for now.

*Jojo's pov*

I sat in the bathroom for a while. Trying to calm down. Maybe it's planned? Triple H must have made him do it. To break me. I shook my head. I will not be broken. I wiped my eyes. Put on a huge smile and walked out. To be cornered by Renée Young.

"Jojo, how do you feel after seeing your friend and travel partner hooking up with your ex?" She asked, shoving the mic in my face. I put on a smile.

"Well, it hurts. It feels like he crushed my heart, but it won't break me. If Seth wants a pretty face, he can have her. But, he's missing out on this." I motioned to my whole self. The camera panning down. "Summer can have him. I'm over it. Hey Summer, if your watching this? Thank you. You finally proved to everyone that you're a slut and a back stabber. You and Seth will be so happy together!" I smiled at the camera and strutted off. Holding my head high as I searched for Eva. I didn't look long, she ran to me and hugged me.

"I kicked her out of the car. Are you ok? Do you need to talk about it? " She asked,

"Ok. Really, I'm fine. Already over it. " I told her.

"You sure? I'm here for you," She promised.

"I never got to thank you for sending Sheamus out. How did you get him to do that?" I asked.

"Well, I tried begging anyone who would listen to go help you, they ignored me, except Bo, he told me to 'Bo-lieve' that you were going to be ok. I told him to shut up. Finally, I ran into Sheamus. He told me no, but after begging and him seeing you get choke slammed, he ran off. I thought I had failed, but suddenly, he was out there."

"Well, thank you. I'm ready to head out to where ever Raw is." I yawned, tired.

"Lets go." Eva handed me my bag and we left.

"Instead of driving straight to Smackdown after Raw, can we go home and maybe head out in Wednesday instead?" I asked Eva as we pulled out.

"Sure. We can do that." Eva promised,

"I miss home." I said as I looked at my phone. 5 new messages. All from Seth. I wanted to open them, but was afraid. So I turned my sounds off and leaned against the door. Eva woke me up a couple of hours later to drive. I glanced at my phone and saw there were still 5messages from Seth, but 1 voice mail. I decided to read the messages first, them listen to the voicemail Since Eva pulled into a gas station to get some food and go to the restroom, I opened the messages. (_**italics are the messages)**_

_Hey. Not what you think. _

_Jojo. I'm not with Summer._

_Talk to me. Please. _

_It's Hunter's plan to break you._

_Jojo. Please. I need to know if your ok. _I called my voicemaill and listened

_Hey. I know you're probably driving, so just so you know, Summer means nothing. It's Hunter's idea and Mark agreed because it works with Fandango/Layla/Summer thing that's been going on. Roman and Dean have to talk to you when you arrive at Raw, I had to call and speak with them and explain it's important and I already talk to them about everything. Just to give you the run down, the Shield is splitting up, Ambrose and Roman are going to do their things. Ambrose is going to attack me, but I already know and don't worry. Roman's going to get at Randy. But they will both be there to help you if they put you up against someone like Kane again. With Summer and Hunter up my ass, I won't be able to text or see you much. This is the last text message I'm going to send. Remember. Everything is going to be hectic. I saw your match against Aksana and Alicia, you did great. I hope you mouth is ok and GREAT JOB! You did exactly like we practiced. You took all three of us down. I was hoping you'd do that. I'm proud. I got to go. Love you. _

I smiled as it ended, sad that he said 'i love you' first. Eva came out with an iced tea and hot dog. She offered to buy me something, but I didn't want anything. I pulled into traffic and tuned out everything, hoping Ambrose and Roman would explain everything in more detail. We arrived Sunday afternoon, checking into a hotel and we both decided to go to the gym. Eva was on the treadmill with her music while I was practice wrestling a trainer. I had knocked the dude on his back when Ambrose and Roman approached.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" I asked, helping the man up and grabbing my water.

"Hey. We got to talk to you about tomorrow." Ambrose said, Roman nodded in agreement.

"Seth gave me the run down, but I would like more detail."

"We are splitting, but not for good. When we talk on Raw. I'll speak my piece then Roman. Roman's going to give you the mic and you say your piece. We don't know what's going to happen from there, probably some match. If anyone comes out, you get out."

"I can help." I tried to argue.

"No. You are to get out. Let us handle it. You are not fighting guys anymore. Seth made us promise that you were't going to do that anymore. We already broke it once. But for now on, we got your back." Roman said in his serious voice. I went to argue, but they had a point.

"Ok. We have a understandment. Seth is going to speak later. Talking with Cole. He is going to call us names, like lunatic, ignorant, and anger issues, he is then going to call us out. We're going to walk out and confront him. Again, we don't know who's going to get him out of it, but Triple H will make sure we don't attack. I would tell you not to come with us, but I already know you will." Dean said.

"Yup. I am coming down. But I will duck out when Triple H sends reinforcements for Seth." I promised. Then thought. "Wait. I already know you're the lunatic, and Rein's has anger issues. He's going to call me ignorant?" Reins rubbed the back of his head as Ambrose looked around. "Really?" I crossed my arms. An annoyed expression on my face.

"Just deal with it till Summerslam."

"We got Money in the bank, Battleground and then Summerslam plus all the Smackdowns and Raws in-between. That's a long time to deal with being called ignorant and to see Seth kissing Summer." I grumbled the last part, looking down, shuffling my feet and blushing for admitting it.

"Hey. Just remember the look on everyone's face when the Shield comes back. Better than ever. Then you can kiss Seth whenever you like." Roman slapped my shoulder, almost knocking me down. I caught my self and glared at him.

"Dude. Look at your hand compared to her whole arm!" Dean started laughing, Romans hand looks huge compared to my arm. I shoved his arm away,

"Stop. I know my arm is small." I grumbled.

"But in all seriousness, are you ok? You took a choke-slam from Kane and a beating from Aksana and Alicia fox." Roman asked. I shrugged, holding out my tongue.

"I bit my tongue." I said. "And they busted my lip, as you can tell." My lip was a little better, but still swollen.

"Have you been using mouth wash after you eat and drink?" Ambrose asked. I nodded, pulling out a bottle from my gym bag.

"Always carrying some. Nattie was on my butt about it. Texting me to remind me, she finally stopped when I sent her a picture of the bottle I was carrying around." I laughed, Roman and Ambrose joined in. "Do you guys blame me?" I suddenly asked.

"For what?" Ambrose looked confused. So did Roman.

"For Triple H getting to Seth. It was me that Triple H used against Seth." I looked down. Ashamed. "It's my fault he stabbed you guys in the back. If I would've just said no to the storyline or just ignored Eva's bet. This never would've happened."

"Hey. This was bound to happen sooner or later. This isn't your fault. Triple H would've found some other way to get to Seth, just because he used you, doesn't make it your fault." Roman comforted. I let out a sigh of relief. They didn't hate me.

"Ok. Thanks." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Crap. I got to grab Eva and we have to go meet the girls for dinner. Thanks for giving me the run down for tomorrow." I gave them each a quick hug.

"No problem. We're both in your corner. We can't help against the divas, but against the guys, we're there." Ambrose promised.

"Thank you. I'll be there to help you guys too. I don't know how, but I will find a way to help." I waved and grabbed my bag. Grabbing Eva off her treadmill. "Hey. If we don't leave now, we won't be able to shower and change. I don't think they'll appreciate us showing up in our workout clothes." Eva looked at the clock and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go." Dinner with the girls was, awkward. Summer was there since she was on 'Total Divas'. It was the first dinner I went to since I stopped doing the show. Since the others were being recorded. I glared at my food as Nikki and Brie were talking about how it's weird Brie not working for the company. Everyone purposely left Summer out of the conversation.

"Jojo. Make sure you mouth wash after you eat." Nattie again stressed how important it was that I use mouthwash till my tongue heals.

"I am, Nattie." I pulled out a travel sized bottle of mouthwash. "See? All ready for when I finish eating." Dinner came to an end and Eva and I went back to the hotel and she fell asleep while I stayed awake, Nervous about what I'm going to say and such. But I'm pretty good at thinking on my feet, so I guess we'll see how it pans out tomorrow. I fell asleep, wondering what is going to happen tomorrow.

**This is sooooo late! I'm sorry! It's just I've had no time to write. With work and college tours, I'm been a very busy girl. but this is a super long chapter. Over 6000 words. So I hope this makes up for the wait I put everyone through. I love reviews! There are probably a lot of mistakes in here. I like to re-read the chapters later, and when I find mistakes, I usually fix them and update the chapter. I've done it a couple times with the other chapters. Review**


	6. Confronting Seth

**Hello, this is my take on RAW June 9th, 2014. Spoilers to anyone who didn't watch. Dean and Roman's speeches are almost exactly what they said, I added a couple things, but I paraphrased Seth's and I made Jojo's up. I own nothing mentioned at all. Nope. Nothing. Enjoy! **

* * *

I arrived just in time for RAW to start. Eva had to head back home for a family emergency, So she caught an early flight. I got changed and watched as Stephanie and Triple H stripped Daniel Bryan of his titles, because he couldn't compete. I glared. Knowing the reason Bryan wasn't giving up the titles because he knew he wasn't going to get a chance. At money in the bank, 7 guys will go head to head in a ladder match for the two titles. Orton was automatically put in the match. I scrunched my face. Not finding it fair that everyone else had to earn a spot, and Orton was just given it. Alberto Del Rio qualified from winning his match against Dolph last Monday. I sat, cross-legged on a stack of cartons in front of the Shields locker room, fully ready and reading. Waiting for our turn to speak. I was so engrossed in my book, I jumped when Ambrose and Reins bumped my knee, motioning for me to follow them. I hopped off the top and followed to the top of the stairs. As we waited for the music to start, 3MB walked out. I looked confused. It was our turn, but we were waiting since it was commercial.

"Ok. We attack while Jojo, you wait in the ring. It won't take long." Ambrose seethed. Getting himself worked up. Angry. He was actually scaring me a little. Roman had more of a silent anger.

"Well, Well." Heath Slater said into the mic. "The shield was supposed to be out here to talk." I sighed. Annoyed already. "But that's not what we do. We don't come out here just to talk," **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield. **The theme cut Slater off as we started walking down the stairs. I bit back a laugh at Slater's shocked face. JBL was telling 3MB to run. That Ambrose and Roman aren't in the mood, which is true. 3MB looked confident as they had 3 and we were only two, well three if you count me, but they weren't counting me. I shrugged as Ambrose hopped the barricade first, then Roman. I did the butt swivel. I was surprised that 3MB were still in the ring. They know that Roman and Ambrose are angry. 3MB tried to get the jump on Ambrose and Roman as they climbed in the ring. Slater going for Ambrose as Mahal and McIntire went for Roman. I waited for the fight to go outside the ring so I could climb in. Dean quickly turned things around on Slater, but Roman was having a little trouble, being a two on one. Dean was on top of Heath, punching him as Roman was beating up McIntire, but Mahal was trying to get Roman off. I really badly wanted to help, but I promised I wasn't going to get involved. Roman finally knocked Mahal out, but Mahal dragged Reins with him. Dean rolled Slater out as Roman stalked Mahal outside the ring and started punching him against the barricade. McIntire climbed out too and attacked Roman from behind. I looked and saw Ambrose climbing on the top rope, diving out onto McIntire. I climbed into the ring, sitting patiently on the turnbuckle as Dean beat up McIntire and Roman beat up Mahal. Roman and Ambrose double teamed McIntire, throwing him into the time keepers station. Them grabbing Mahal, throwing him hard into the barricade. Ambrose suddenly took off and dove over the barricade, onto McIntire. I grinned as Heath made his escape, calling for his buddies to join him, unaware that they were beaten and that Roman was stalking him. As Slater reached the top, BAM! Spear from Roman. I clapped as Roman did his howl. Walking back down the ramp. 3MB down and out for the count. I hopped off the turnbuckle as Dean climbed in the ring with a mic. Fist bumping Roman and he started trying to calm down, Roman stalking back and forth, like a caged animal. I waited quietly for my turn. Dean continued to try to calm himself down. Still worked up. Finally, with both hands on the mic, he brought it to his mouth to speak. I stood out of Roman's pacing path and listened to Dean talk.

"The Shield was untouchable. We will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment ever! We dominated wwe. We beat everybody." He let out a bitter laugh and smiled. "Even Evolution. We were healthy and the cancer inside us, little did we know, that cancers name was," He paused, breathing heavy in anger. "That cancer's name was Seth Rollins! History is full of people like you Seth, everybody in this building knows somebody like you, Seth. The kind of guy that stabs his brothers in the back! Break up with a girl and then start hooking up with her friend? A suck-up, a sell-out to the new authority." He started breathing very heavy in anger. I waited for him to continue, surprised he mentioned the Summer Rae thing. "Now. When I get the opportunity to rearrange your face, which I will. Your nose isn't going to be here anymore, it's going to be over here," He motioned to his right ear, "By your ear, and I say ear because your only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots. I'm gonna stuff it in your mouth, there'll be plenty of room where your teeth use to be." I was a little scared, Ambrose is really selling it and it's kind of freighting. He continued as Roman was laughing behind him, still pacing. "Seth Rollins. My brutha. You are scum. We are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight once you stand out in this ring, in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth. We're gonna watch you stand in this ring, in front of the whole world and we want to hear Triple H's words come out of your mouth. We're gonna listen to every word and then, We're gonna beat the hell out of you." At that, he knocked the mic out of his own hands and started stalking around, angry. He then remembered that Roman was going to speak, so he bent down and handed him the mic. I stood behind Roman, wanting to hear him speak, still trying to figure out what I was going to say. Dean's was excellent and detailed. Now it was Roman's turn. He started shaking his head disapproving.

"Seth, you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scumbag of the Earth. There are things that you don't do in life. You don't tug on superman's cape. You don't piss in the wind, and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back," He started pacing as Dean squatted to the side a little. "but your only part of the problem. The other parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton runs around here and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you Randy, You're going to be the ass of this company" He paused, letting the crowd cheer. Ambrose started rubbing his hands together, smiling and I bit back a laugh. "and when I done with you, I'm coming for you Triple H!" He looks straight at the camera and says mockingly, "The king of kings. We're gonna have our own Game of thrones. Believe that." Roman suddenly threw the mic behind him, I caught it and walked forward. My turn to say my piece. Finally having it together. Ambrose's was long and violent. Romans was short and sweet and to the point. I decided to wing it.

"Seth, Seth, Seth. Really? You really sold out to go with a bunch of wash ups like Randall and Hunter? You chose them over your own brothers? Over me? After everything we went through, trying to prove you guys are ten times better than evolution. Remember at the gym, when you admitted to me," I threw my hand up. In shock "You admitted to me that you were afraid that they were going to change you.. Just going to throw it all away? Oh and out of all the people to make out with, you choose Ms. dancey pants?" I start pacing. Liking where I was going with this. " Not that I'm judging, but why would you choose a model dancer over a girl who can handle herself? I think it's stupid and your missing out. You made a huge mistake. Oh and Summer. My sweet Summer. You better watch yourself. Every time you think about interrupting a match I will be there kicking your ass and Seth, jokes on you. She's a slut using you to get back at Fandango. But hey, at least I found out now that you're a man-whore than down the road. Your scum and I hope Ambrose make's good on what he does to your face. You may have broken my heart, but they're going to break your face. Believe in that!" I threw the mic. Ambrose started stalking around, hitting his face and laughing. I just stared. man this guy is a lunatic when he wants to be one. Suddenly Triple H's music began to play. Roman and Ambrose moved to the front of the ring, I went to climb out.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No need to leave Jojo, I'm not here to fight." Triple H walked out. Wearing a suit. I slowly climbed back in. Looking unsure. Roman and Ambrose still stayed alert. Waiting for someone to blind side them. "I'm just here to tell you boys, that you have a match later. Against all the Wyatts. Unless you can find a third member, it's going to be a handicap match. " I stepped up. Willing to be their third member. "Oh and Jojo, you aren't allowed in the match. Guys only." I knew this was on purpose. No one liked the shield since they kicked basically everybody's ass's. "Good luck." Triple H laughed as he turned to leave. "Oh, and Jojo. If you think you're getting out of this, you have a match too. Next with Alicia fox, Aksana and Summer Rae." Triple H announced the last name with a lot of force. I smiled. Ready for a match against her. "Your match will be before Ambrose and Roman's. I'll make you a deal. You win your match, I'll let you stay ringside for their match, but if you lose, you aren't allowed ringside." I thought about it. Looking at Roman and Ambrose for help. Then an idea popped in my head.

"I can do you one better, it's still me vs. Alicia, Aksana and Summer, but it's elimination style. If I win, I get to have Summer in a one on one match this Smackdown. But, if I lose, I won't be at ringside." I counter offer. Triple H seemed to contemplate. "Wouldn't you like to see that people?" I stood on the top rope and waved my arms, rallying the crowd. They started chanting yes, and doing Daniel Bryan's arm movement. Ambrose and Roman were leaning against the ropes. Laughing at Triple H's glare. Ambrose suddenly walked over and took the mic from me.

"Come on Hunter. Give the girl what she wants. Unless your scared."

"I'm not letting you goad me into giving her what she wants." Roman laughed and took the mic from Dean.

"Come on. The odds of her winning are slim. It's not like she can knock three people out and escape. Oh wait. Last Friday, don't you remember Dean, they tried to corner her, and what happened again?" Roman asked, looking at Dean, who was laughing.

"She kicked Orton in the face, flipped Seth to his back and speared you!" Dean roared. laughing so hard. Roman joining him. I looked up and saw Triple H was steaming mad. I gulped.

"Her match is now, tornado tag. You two are banned from ringside. She is also banned from ringside later for your guy's match." My mouth dropped open and Dean and Roman imminently stopped laughing. "Let's see if your still laughing by the end of this." Triple H walked out. I felt my stomach drop. Three on one and they can all be in the ring. Ambrose and Roman looked sorry as they slowly left the ring and hopped the barricade. Alicia came out first, followed by Aksana. Then Summer flaunted out, holding Seth's hand. He was wearing a suit. He gives Summer a kiss, then she climbs in the ring, joining Aksana and Alicia. It hurt to see him kiss her, but as the bell rang, I imminently ran at Summer, tackling her and punching her in the head, anywhere I could hit her. Someone grabbed me by my hair and threw me off her, into another person. I felt my arms being locked behind my back by someone's arms. Alicia Fox helped Summer Rae to her feet. I started struggling to break Aksana's grip on my arms. They all just laughed and Alicia grabbed my hair again. dragging me around.

"Oh, look at little Jojo-" I cut her off mid-taunt with a solid kick to her mid-section, followed by a knee to her face, hopefully keeping her down so I can take care of the other two. Aksana jerked me to face her, but I blocked her punch with my left arm and socked me with my right, then round house kicking her, again, hoping it keeps her down. I smiled and whipped my head to where Summer was standing, in shock that I took two people down. I moved towards her when suddenly, Seth was on the apron. Yelling at me. I whipped my attention from Summer, to him. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face, hard. Still angry at him for kissing Summer. I then knocked him off the apron, but that distraction was enough for Alicia and Aksana to get up and well, I got my ass creamed. They all three attacked me at once and were kicking and punching me. They tried to pin me multiple times, but I kept getting my shoulder up. This happened five times, before it hurt too much for me to get the shoulder up. They won, I lost. I curled into a ball as they left. I slowly rolled out of the ring. In major pain. I felt someone wrap my arm around their shoulder and saw Roman and Ambrose were both helping me. I smiled weakly, but it quickly turned to a scowl, still mad at them. They helped me over the barricade, not wanting to drag me the way Seth and them went. Roman scooped me up to carry me up the stairs. Ambrose followed, looking guilty and angry.

"I'm fine. Put me down." I jerked away from Roman, forcing him to put me on the ground. I still walked with them, but I was shaking with anger. When we got to their dressing room I exploded. "You guys just had to push him!" I screamed, sitting down, flinging my water bottle across the room. Cringing in pain from twisting wrong.

"You're acting like we did it on purpose!" Dean yelled back. I stood up, trying to get in his face.

"You know what?! Whatever." I shoved him. He went to shove me back, but Roman grabbed him, holding Ambrose back.

"Hey, hey HEY! Stop it both of you!" He roared. I saw the door creeping open and they were recording, probably showing everyone in the arena and world.

"She is acting like a freaking child!" Dean yelled. I glared.

"I just got my ass beat because of the jokes YOU two were making!" I screamed back, not caring anymore.

"HEY! Enough! We are not doing this now!" Roman cut us off. "Jojo, we're sorry. Ok! But attacking each other ain't going to solve anything! Now enough." We both went to argue, but Roman cut us off. "I Said ENOUGH!" I shut my mouth the same time Ambrose did. I took a deep breath, then cringing because it hurt my ribs. I crossed my arms around my chest and bent over.

"Are you ok?" Ambrose asked, his hand on my back. I nodded.

"My ribs hurt, my arms hurt. My everything hurts." I confessed.

"Where's your little redheaded friend?" Roman asked. "She can help."

"I'm here alone. She had to go home." I explained, slowly standing up straighter. "I'm fine. I just can't breathe deeply, or twist. I'm totally fine."

"Your going to the doctor."

"No. Seth is next, and I want to face him too."

"At least get looked at. It's going to be a while before we go down there." I shook my head no. The compromise was I had to have ice packs. So, there I stood with ice packs under my arms, holding them to my ribs to help with the pain, they were actually helping a little, Dean was nice and gave me a pain reliever. We were standing in front of a TV screen, watching Seth talking to Cole. The ring was set up like an interview lounge. There was black on the canvas, there were two directors chairs and they were wearing suits. I listen intently to his interview. (**C-Cole's questions S-seth's response. Whole interview is in italics Jojo's thoughts are regular)**

_C-Welcome Seth._

_S-thank you._

_C-there has been a lot of talk the past week about-__. _Seth interrupted Cole, completely cutting him off_._

_S-I'm just going to stop you right there, I, I just don't understand all the controversy here. I don't find what I did a big deal. I was just doing what's best for business._

Ambrose started to get angry, the cameras were recording us. I just stared at the screen, shifting my arms and moving the ice packs.

_C-So hitting the people you consider your brothers in the back with chairs, and hitting your girlfriend, it's best for business?_

_S- She isn't my girlfriend, just like they weren't my brothers. They were business partners. I built the Shield, Dean Ambrose is a lunatic who needs medication and I was the only one to control him. Roman Reins has this fury, anger, that left uncontrolled, will get the best of him. Which I could again control. Now little Jojo. She- I just felt bad for her. She's an ignorant little newbie who doesn't know when to quit. Like earlier, if she would've just stayed down, she wouldn't be hurt like she is now._

_C-It was a three on one match. She was actually doing pretty good, till you hopped on the apron and distracted her._

_S-Her own fault. She has always let her emotions rule her. Like with The shield, they owe me every bit of success they have ever achieved. We conquered the world. At payback, we beat evolution in a clean sweep. You have to evolve, you have to adapt. _The crowd cut him off, chanting 'You sold out. You sold out' _I didn't sell out, I bought in. I bought in to the Evolution of Seth Rollins and another thing, that you won't admit, or what any of you will admit, what I did took a lot of guts. What I did last week, that everyone is fixated on the fact I stabbed my brothers and girlfriend in the back, maybe to Dean Ambrose and Roman Reins, We were brothers, but to me, They were business partners. And Jojo? Yeah, she thought she was my girlfriend, but in reality, I just needed someone to, help me feel less stressed. I heard from someone that she was a prude. She wasn't a prude with me, if you know what I mean. _He wiggled his eyebrows, my face lit up. In anger and embarrassment. Roman and Ambrose looked at me, Ambrose had a stupid look on his face and Roman had an eye brow up in shock. I looked away.

"On the bus? What was my rule!" Ambrose sputtered out. Still in shock.

"When?" Roman ignored Ambrose. I blushed a deeper shade, burying my face in my hands.

"When Jojo. Were we on the bus? Please tell me we weren't on the bus." I just looked past Ambrose to the screen, where Seth was still talking

_S-Every night, I out my fist in the middle and said Believe in the shield. What I really meant was believe in Seth Rollins. I said my piece, Is it what you wanted to hear? Oh Wait, wait, wait. I heard earlier tonight, I was watching Dean Ambrose say that they were going to let me say my piece, then they were going to kick the hell out of me. Well."_

He stood up and threw his chair over the ropes. _I said my piece,_ He shoved the mic at Cole and Roman and Ambrose lead the way.

"We aren't done with this conversation." Roman promised as we walked out the side and climbed the side of the ramp. I was walking weird, my ribs were hurting and my body was in pain, but I climbed the stairs and as I was about to get in the ring, the lights went out. Then back on. Luke Harper and Erik Rowan were in the ring. In front of Roman and Ambrose. I slowly backed out, climbing back down the stairs. I saw Seth standing on the other side, I walked towards him, to give him a piece of my mind, but I was stopped by Bray. I stared him down.

"Precious Jojo." Bray started, stepping towards me but Seth had climbed in the ring, as Roman and Ambrose knocked Erik and Luke over the ropes. And went for Seth. Actually grabbing him! I started cheering, but the movement caused me pain. Bray shoved me, hard, sending me into the barricade. The top of the barricade went straight into a sore spot on my side. Roman and Dean were getting their butts kicked by all three Wyatts, then Cena came running out. Evening the odds. Soon, they had all three Wyatts beaten out of the ring and I slowly climbed into the ring, smiling that they found their third member. I clutched at my ribs, still hurting, as Ambrose was still going nuts. I took a deep breath, to sigh and shake my head, but it caught, causing me to make a weird noise. It hurt to breathe. I let out a groan.

"Are you ok?" Roman asked, looking concerned. Ambrose stopped what he was doing and came over. I shook my head no.

"I feel like my chest is collapsing. It hurts. To breathe" I gasped out. Falling to my knees, still holding my sides. Roman and Ambrose collapsed to their knees next to me, looking helpless as I continued to have a problem breathing. Cena started motioning to the doctor to come in. I slouched as the doctors started checking me. Asking where the pain was and if I can breathe.

"My left side hurts and it hurts badly to breathe. The pain wasn't like this earlier." I gasped out.

"I think you may have bruised or even cracked a rib, but it takes a lot of force to break or even crack a rib." The doctor said.

"My ribs have never fully healed from last week. They were bruised. I've been choke slammed and beaten on that side." I answered.

"We got to get her to the back. Can you walk?" The doctor asked. I nodded, still trying to breathe normal. Roman and Ambrose helped me gently to my feet, holding the ropes open and helping me. I clutched my left side. The same side Orton hit me and where the three divas kicked. And the same side that rammed into the barricade. I was slowly walking, still clutching my side. John tried to pick me up, but a glare from Roman and Ambrose stopped him. He instantly backed up, still afraid that they were going to turn on him. Roman suddenly picked me up. Ambrose looked at Cena and said loudly, just as a camera was moving in.

"We take care of our own. Thanks for your help, but we got it from here." Cena nodded, understanding. Ambrose stood in front of Cena, his hand out and the two shook hands.

"Seth's gonna kick my ass." Roman muttered as he carried me backstage. We got back to the medic room and Roman set me on the table. The doctor started pushing on my side, feeling and I yelped and almost jumped off the table when he pressed on a tender spot. Roman and Ambrose stayed in the room, till a guy came in, telling Ambrose and Roman their match is next.

"Hang on." Ambrose hurried out, then came back, dragging Paige by her hand. "Stay with her please?" Ambrose asked softly, brushing her hair back. Roman and I had the same look on our face. Ambrose never says please. Paige blushed and nodded, I watched their tender moment, wondering when that happened. Roman dragged Ambrose out of there to get to their place. The doctor put an ice pack on my rib.

"I don't think it's broken, but it may be severely bruised, or cracked. I want you to go home and I'm going to talk to Stephanie and Triple H about it's going to take you about 3-5 weeks off." The doctor said. I nodded. Not liking it. I can't be injured this early. But it could be worst, so I have to be fine with it. The doctor left. I looked at Paige.

"So. You and Dean?" I smirked when she blushed bright red. Fiddling with her title.

"So. You and Seth, you know?" I sat up, but instantly regretted it. Clutching my side.

"It was only twice." I gasped out, Paige helping me to lay back down.

"Oooo." Paige teased. I blushed deeper.

"Stop." I looked away. "I need to change." I said. I tried to get up, but cringed, holding my side.

"Here, let me help you." Paige slowly helped me to my feet. I held tightly to my left side. She helped me walk backstage. I glanced at a tv to see how the match was going, Dean just kicked Bray in the face and is now laying on the ropes. He looks like he's worn down and needs to make a tag, soon. He jumped off the top rope, right into a slam by Bray.

"Let's go." I urged Paige to go, she cringed at the slam. I know how she feels. I still cringe at all the high risk stuff Seth does and Dean is twice as crazy with his moves. "You keep agonizing over every high risk move he does, your going to have gray hair before your 22." I warned her as Roman went flying through the ropes. She nodded and helped me to the locker room. I could change my pants pretty easily. "Umm, Paige?" I called to her.

"Yeah? Oh Cena is getting his butt handed to him."

"I need help getting out of my shirt. I can't lift my arm up." I called to her. "Can you help me? Then we can finish watching it." I told her. She turn towards me.

"Hmm, what's the best way we can do this, that's quick and causes you less pain?" Paige wondered out loud.

"Just pull my shirt off my right side then slip it over my head then off my left arm. No lifing the left side."

"Sounds to easy. Guess we'll find out" Paige started pulling gently on my right sleeve. Pulling my arm out. Then over my head, then off my left arm. "Now wheres your shirt?" Paige asked.

"It should be in my bag." I pointed where my bag was sitting.

"I'm not seeing no shirts." She pulled everything out. "Nope. No shirt."

"Crap. Maybe I dropped it in the The Shields locker room, could you go check for me?"

"Sure. If I don't find, I got a spare shirt for you to borrow. Will you be ok? No one's in here."

"I'll be fine. I'll sit here and watch the match." I shuffled to a bench in the locker room and held an icepack to my side. Paige seemed to hesatate, but she hurried out the door. I laid back on the bench, in pain, hoping laying back will make me feel better, but relizing it's going to hurt to sit up, but not caring. It took a lot of pressure off my hurt side. I heard the door open, then close. "Paige? Did you find my shirt that quickly?" I asked, confused. I heard no answer. I slowly sat up, grunting in pain. I saw Seth and Randy in the room. I quickly covered my chest, only in my bra. Randy was staring directly at my chest. I glared at both of them. Standing up.

"Go wait outside and tell me when her buddy comes back." Seth ordered Orton. Randy grunted and walked out the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hesient.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I saw you collaspe in the ring earlier. Roman carried you." Seth seemed a little jealous.

"They think my rib is cracked. Bray slamming me into the barricade earlier might have been the feather that cracked the camels back. I'm out of wrestling for 4 weeks."

"I'm sorry." He gently pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arm around his neck, still clutching my left side. "I'm so sorry." He muttered in my ear. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I miss you." I whispered. Then I suddenly pulled back and socked him in the face.

"Ok. I probably deserved that, but will I get hit again for asking why?" He asked, holding his face.

"That's for announcing to the whole world our sex life!" I whispered between clenched teeth. "Do you know how embarrassed I was with Ambrose and Roman! My parents watch this too!" He chuckled, till I punched him again. "This isn't funny!" I almost screeched, but remembered Randy was just a door away.

"Your face is." I went to sock him again, but he easily grabbed my fist and held it. "Quit punching me! It hurts." He glared. I glared back. He dropped my hand and turning me, so he can see my side. I never really looked at it. I had a nasty looking bruise starting below my ribcage and stretching up to below my bra. Right in the middle of the bruise is where it hurts the worst. He flinched. I grabbed his cheek, guiding his face away from my ribs.

"I'll live and be back. Better than ever." I promised. The doorknob turned and Seth grabbed my chin and all tenderness faded from his face and replaced with a scowl.

"You tell your buddies that if they don't stop being stupid, we're going to tear them to pieces and broken ribs will be the least of your problems." He said, as Randy walked in.

"Hey. Her friend's down the hall. Finish the messages and let's go." Seth nodded and shoved me back. It wasn't hard, but I played it up and fell back hard on the bench. I grunted and Seth turned and walked out. Shutting the door.

"I couldn't find your shirt, so I had to run to my car and get my spare. Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"I fell back on the bench, it hurt. Thanks for the shirt." She slid it up my arms and over my head.

"No problem. Who's winning?" She asked. Looking at the screen. Seeing it was on commercial

"Ummm. I wasn't paying attention. I think Cena is still in?" I shrugged and groaned, holding my side.

"Ok then. I guess we'll see together." It came back to Cena getting beat by Bray, trying to get to Roman or Ambrose. Bray slammed Cena, then did his back bend in the corner. This guy really needs help. He ran to the ropes and bounced off, going to jump on Cena, but he rolled away, causing a little separation! Come on! Get to roman! You could tell Reins was itching to get in. He's the closer, finisher of the shield. Cena did a running leap and tapped Roman's hand! John rolled out as Roman got in, Bray tagged Luke in, rolling out as well. Roman clotheslined Luke and continued, knocking Erik off the apron. Roman used his momentum to fly past Luke and bounce off the opposite side of the ring, jumping and clotheslining Luke, knocking him into the corner. He then jumped on him. Moving away. He ducked as Erik tried to swing on him, but Ambrose had Roman's back and intervened. Luke stumbled and laid on the bottom rope. As Ambrose was taking out Erik, Roman rolled out of the ring, slapping Bray and running to where Luke was laying on the bottom rope. Jumping and kicking him in the slide of the face. He continued around the ring, kicking Erik in the face in the same fashion. Ambrose knocked Erik out of the ring. Roman and Luke are still the legal pair.

"Come on." I urged, getting excited. Paige cringed as Erik pulled Ambrose off the apron, causing him to hit his face. Roman went for a pin on Luke, but it was broken up by Erik. Erik continued to beat on Roman, as the ref tried to get him to get out. Suddenly John was on the top rope, doing a cross body. Taking out Rowan. Cena went for an AA but Rowan countered and shoved him onto Bray, who did a sister Abigail on Cena, taking him out. Bray turned around, right into a big Superman Punch! Taking Bray out. Erik went to throw Roman, but Roman countered and threw him over the top rope as Dean bounced off the opposite ropes and dove through the second ropes, taking himself and Erik out. It was down to Roman and Luke. Roman turned around right into a huge boot to the face. "Oh no." I gasped. He looked like he was knocked out. I clutched at my hair, as the ref counted, somehow, Reins got his shoulder up!

"I thought he was out for a second." Paige said. I nodded, agreeing. Luke turned around, Right into a big ole fashion SPEAR! Knocking him to the ground! Reins got the pin and the Shield and Cena won! I jumped up, to cheer, but grabbed my side. I let out a cheer still. So happy that they won. Ambrose slid in the ring, happy at the win. I smiled at the hug Roman and Ambrose shared. Wishing I was out there with them. Cena stood in the corner, nodding at them. The camera switched back to Triple H and Seth. Triple H looked pissed off. Seth looked pissed too, but I could tell he was happy at the win. Cena raised both Roman and Ambrose's arms in victory. It faded out with Ambrose looking crazy and Roman and Cena on the turnbuckles. I smiled, happy that the shield didn't fall apart any worst than it was. I shouldered my bag as we walked out. Just as Roman grabbed me and spun around.

"Dude, dude rib. Ribs!" I gasped as he quickly put me down and did the same to Paige.

"Sorry. I'm just really hype we won!" He howled. Dean was next to Paige.

"So, when do you think that happened?" I whispered to Roman. He shrugged. Just as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his bag, answering it.

"Oh hey honey. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He gasped. "You saw me on t.v? Did I do good?" I smiled at his conversation with his daughter. She's so cute. After they came to a raw viewing, there was a small gathering at the hotel after Raw. I got to meet his daughter and his sister, who were both very nice. It was weird seeing big powerhouse Roman doing the 'I'm a little teapot' with his little girl. She was the sweetest thing. She even got Ambrose and Seth to join in the little tea pot thing. Now that was a sight. We could only stay a day before we had to head out for smackdown, but it put a big smile on Roman's face to hang out with his family for that one day,

"Hey, I'm gonna head home. See you guys in a couple weeks. I'm coming back stronger than ever!" Roman and Ambrose hugged me. I pulled Paige into a hug. "Thanks for being so nice to me." She smiled. "Oh, and when I come back, that title is mine. Believe that." I smirked as I turn and headed for my car. Ready to go home and rest. As I was walking through the parking lot, holding my ribs, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. "Hello?" I called out, turning.

"Hello Jojo. So, I hear your out for a couple weeks?" I turned around to see Triple H and his wife standing there.

"Yeah, but I will be back, better than ever." I promised.

"Ribs are a very, very touchy. Even after they heal. You might want to reconsider coming back." I glared at him.

"Just because your the C.O.O of this company, and that your larger than me, doesn't mean I'm going to stand for this bullying. Why are you still even messing with me? I was with Rollins for 3 weeks. I never did nothing bad to you, or evolution. So why can't you leave me out of it?" I demanded.

"I want to destroy anything that has to do with Seth's old life. Everything that reminds him of his good old days. Three people remind him. You. Roman. Dean. I'm gonna crush you guys, one by one."

"I'd like to see you try. With Ambrose after Seth and Roman after Orton, what are you gonna do if and when they fall and your next? Hide behind your job? Sick Kane on them? Put them in handicap matches? Screw up my life because your plan isn't falling into place? Face it. They have a lot of talent. Believe in that." I turned and walked quickly to my car. Proud of standing up to the C.O.O. I returned the car and took a taxi to the airport. Buying a ticket back home. Seeing the next flight takes off in the morning, I decided to crash in the chair. Taking the last of the painkillers Ambrose gave me and setting my alarm and dosing off.

* * *

**Sooooo... whatcha think? I've never had bruised ribs, so I don't know if I'm describing them right. All that stuff is from Google. I'm a horrible author. I'm already thinking of the ending and how to wrap it up, but I still don't have a plan on how to build up to that point. I kinda got something, but most of what I got is from what is currently happening on RAW/Smackdown now. So forgive me for reusing stuff already happening on tv and I saw Roman's commercial with his daughter, OMG the cutest thing in the world! So I kind of used that here. REVIEW Ninjafish out! Peace!**


	7. Fourth of July with Joelle

**I would be a lot faster at updating if I didn't have such a hard time starting the chapter. Once I get started, it's pretty much there, but I just have a hard time thinking of a good way to start these chapters. I own nothing, claim no ownership of nothing in here. At all. Nope. Nothing's mine. Nothing!**

* * *

Going home was pretty relaxing. I had the apartment to myself for about a week, since Eva was with her parents, so it was good and bad. It sucked taking care of myself. I had the hardest time changing clothes, since it hurt my side, so I wore baggy shirts that were easy to get in and out of. Eva came home Monday and after teasing me about what Seth said, she took care of me. I went to the doctor to see how bad it is. Lucky it was just bruised and healing nicely. I kept up to date with Raw and Smackdown as I recovered. On Friday's Smackdown, Dean and Bray had a qualifying match, but Seth distracted Ambrose and Bray got the win, putting Bray in the championship ladder match. After Smackdown, Dean and Roman went their separate ways, Dean changing from black pants and vest to a wife beater and jeans. Roman basically stayed the same. On the following Monday (June 16) Dean kept to his word and attacked Seth every chance he got. Cena and Kane had a stretcher match to see who qualifies for the ladder match, Cena won, with the help of Dean, who came out to even the odds since Randy and Seth came out to help Kane. Roman won the battle royal, even though he wasn't suppose to be in it, and is also in the championship match. So far, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, Cena, Cesaro, Bray, Roman and Sheamus qualified for it. As Money in the Bank came closer, Seth announce there will be a traditional briefcase match, which he was in. On June 23, Triple H put Barrett, Dolph, Van Dam, Kofi and Jack Swagger. Later, Dean came out, threatening to disrupt the match, no matter what. Seth convinced Triple H to put Ambrose in the match, to 'keep an eye on him.' By then, I started going back to the gym with Eva, and without her. I started slow, trying not to jar my side badly. By money in the Bank, I felt 100% better. I didn't watch the PPV, but I looked up the results. Cena won the titles and Seth got the briefcase. I felt proud of his win. I was sitting in my room, watching raw when Eva came bursting in.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She dove on my bed and hugged me.

"What?!" I asked, as she continued to smile and bounce up and down.

"I have a match Friday! For the Fourth of July special! I'm facing AJ!" She squealed. I smiled at her.

"Congrats. I'll be there to support you. Did you see she won the title off Paige? Looks like I'm going to have to go through AJ to get that title now."

"I'm so nervous. Did Sandra get back to you about your new gear?" She asked. I nodded, pulling out my phone and showing Eva the pic Sandra sent me. My pants got switched to some shorts, and my top has a shredded effect to it and still have the combat boots.

"I like it. Suits you. Here's mine."

"Yah. Yours is nice too. The gold's going to make your hair look brighter."

"Well, we should get packing. We have to be in New Jersey by Friday."

"That's up a ways. Think we'll make it?"

"If we don't get lost. We should be alright."

"Alright. We leave early."

"Yup. I'm going to get to bed, Night Jojo,"

"Night." I settled back in my bed and continued to watch the Raw match. Ambrose threatened Seth, saying that every time he attempts to cash in, He will be there to stop him. He held to that promise, stopping Seth from pinning a knocked out Cena. I smiled, but then frowned. Ambrose just put a big old target on his back. Triple H will need to take Ambrose out before Seth can have those titles. At Battleground, there's going to be a fatal four-way. Orton, Kane, Cena and Roman. Showing everyone that they really want Randy to be champion. I packed and settled to go to sleep. Eva woke me at an ungodly hour, and we left before the sun even rose. We ate quickly and hit the road. I gotta admit, it's harder with two people driving than it was with three, but we arrived in Newark, New Jersey without incident, early Friday. We checked into the hotel and had to meet Sandra for Eva's new gear.

"Hey Ms. Sandra." Eva greeted as she sat down in a chair. I sat next to her.

"Hello Eva. Jojo, you're back? If I would've known you were coming too, I would've brought your gear too."

"Oh, I'm not cleared yet, so it can wait. I'm just here to show Eva my support." I said, smiling.

"Oh, bless your heart sweetie. Oh and Eva, here you go. I hope you like it. I think the gold goes perfectly with your red hair." Sandra turned her attention back to Eva. I tuned out of the conversation, thinking about tomorrow and what's going to happen. Ambrose put a huge bulls eye on his back, and the authority keep trying to pick apart Roman and Ambrose every chance they get.

"Jojo, hey. We gotta go." I snapped from my thoughts as Eva shook me.

"Sorry. In my head." I sighed as I stood up and hugged Sandra. "Bye Ms. Sandra."

"Wanna go window shopping before we head to the arena?" Eva asked. I shrugged.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I agreed as I followed her down the sidewalk.

"Hey, coffee shop. I'll get us drinks. Wait here." I nodded. As Eva walked in, I heard a squeal and something attach to my waist. I stumbled a little, but caught myself. I saw it was Joelle, Roman's daughter. Her hair in a baseball cap and she was decked out in fourth of July clothes. A white dress, with red and blue stripes on the edges and blue socks and red shoes. I was just in a blue T-shirt and red shorts.

"Jojo! I missed you! Where's uncle Seth? Is he here?"

"Hey sweetie. Who are you here with?" I asked, looking for Roman or his sister and avoiding her questions.

"I'm here with my daddy." she pointed down the sidewalk, where Roman was looking around rapidly, I could see the panic building on his face. I quickly picked Joelle up and hurried down the sidewalk before Roman had an epic freak out.

"Hey, missing someone?" I said as I nudged his shoulder.

"Oh my god. Joelle Elei Reins!**(Yah I know his last name ain't really reins)** I told you to stay next to me!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I saw Jojo, and I wanted to see her. I didn't mean to run off. She was just a little ways that way. I never see her or uncle Seth anymore." She does a little face scrunch and looks sad. Roman face softens.

"It's ok, but tell me next time. Thanks, so are you medically cleared?" He asked, I shook my head. Joelle was pulling on my shirt and holding her arms up, a signal to hold her. "No, Joelle. Jojo can't hold you."

"Wanna bet?" I countered as I lifted the little girl to my hip, "I feel a lot better, just they want to wait till Monday, but I'm going to smackdown tonight. Why is her hair in a hat?" I asked, pulling Joelle's hat off. instantly knowing why. It was a wreck. "Oh my. What happened to her hair?" I gasped.

"I can do my hair ok. I can't do pigtails, braids or a simple pony tail on her. So, I put her in a hat. Hey, ain't that Seth's shirt?" He smirked.

"Where's Aliani?" I asked, referring to his sister, who usually takes care of Joelle when Roman's on the road, avoiding his question.

"Mom and Dad needed her. So, I'm looking for a babysitter for tonight."

"I'll watch her, and do her hair. Eva has a match tonight, so I'll be bored backstage." I offered.

"Really? Thanks!" He hugs me tightly, as the cameras begin flashing and people shouting. I tucked Joelle closer to my shoulder as Roman began shoving through the crowd, trying to make a path. I put Joelle's hat back on her head, to block her face and ducked mine. "Can you watch her now? I got to be at the arena for warm ups." Roman yelled as he stopped pushing and started signing autographs and taking pictures. I nodded and took Joelle back to the coffee shop, no one followed.

"Who's the kid?" was Eva's first question as she stepped out of the coffee shop.

"Joelle. Roman's daughter. I'm babysitting her. Joelle, this is Eva." Joelle smiled shyly and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Sweetie. I got you some coffee, if I would've known you were babysitting, I would have gotten her something too."

"I'll get her something. Don't you have warm-ups?" I asked

"OH shi-I mean crap. I better hurry."

"I'll meet you there when the show starts." I started walking back towards the hotel. I noticed many people recognized Roman's daughter and I had my picture taken a few times by paparazzi.

"Jojo, I'm hungry." Joelle complained as we continued the walk. I glanced around,

"Do you wanna split a pizza?" I asked, pointing to the pizzeria on the corner by the hotel. She nodded, looking excited. I sat her down, and held her hand as I looked both ways, then hurried across the street and into the pizza place. It was medium-sized, I walked up to the counter.

"Hello. What can I do for you today?" I smiled.

"Hi. Can I have a small, what kind of toppings do you want, Joelle?" I asked her. She seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Bacon." She said with a grin.

"Ok, Can I have a small bacon pizza, a fruit punch and iced tea?" I asked, scanning the beverages.

"Ok. That'll be $10.78. Here are your drinks and I'll have someone bring your pizza when it's ready."

"Thanks." I said.

"Thank you." Joelle said as I handed her the fruit punch as we chose a booth. About 10mins later, our pizza arrived and we were eating. Suddenly she darted out of the booth and took off after someone.

"Joelle!" I yelled as I chased her.

"Uncle Seth!" She squealed as she caught up to him as he was trying to get out the door. She attached herself to his leg as I neared him, noticing Summer next to him.

"Joelle! You can't be running off like that!" I scolded her, but she seemed to ignore me as her gaze was hooked on Summer, who was draping herself over Seth.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Summer Rae." Summer said in a dismissive voice.

"Why are you hanging on uncle Seth? He's with Jojo!" Joelle said back, in the same voice Summer used. I covered my laugh up with a cough, Seth cleared his throat, covering a laugh too.

"You're a little snot-nosed brat." Summer narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." I grabbed Joelle and tucked her into my side.

"I'm gonna tell my daddy on you." Joelle scowled. Glaring at Summer. With that face, she looked just like her dad's scowl. Summer squatted to Joelle's level.

"Why? What did I do?" She bumped Joelle's hat over her eyes.

"Uncle Seth! Make her stop!" I went to pick Joelle up, but she darted back over to Seth, holding her arms up, to hold her. Seth instantly picked her up and sat her on his hip. I looked at Summer and smirked.

"Honey, Uncle Seth and Summer gotta go to the arena, be good with aunty Jojo, and maybe she'll bring your back stage." Seth hugged her then set her down. Summer had a mean look on her face and Joelle stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey, Joelle, go back to the table and finish your slice. We got to head out soon." I sent Joelle back to the table. Summer turned her glare to me.

"Oh, are you fucking Roman now too? Is Dean next?" She smirked. I glared.

"If by fucking, you mean watching his daughter while his sister is taking care of their parents, then yes. And if Dean had kids, I would do the same." I stepped closer. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a 6 year old with fruit punch and pizza wearing a white dress to watch." I turned on my heel and walked back to the table.

"So, Jojo, how are your ribs? The ribs Triple H told us all to aim at." Summer called. I froze, but forced myself to continue walking. I sat down at the booth and smiled at Joelle, who had pizza all over her face.

"Am I onna ee ucle eth ooigh?" She asked, with her mouth full of pizza.

"I don't know and don't talk with your mouth full. You might choke." I warned her, finishing my slice. "Are you finished?" I asked. She nodded, quickly drinking the last of her juice.

"Looky Aunt Jojo! No spills on my dress!" She said, standing up on the seat and spinning around.

"That's awesome. Come on, let's pack up the remaining slices and feed your daddy and uncles." I walked to the counter to get a to go box and put the remaining slices in it and grabbed Joelle's hand. Walking outside.

"Did you and Uncle Seth break up?" She asked suddenly as I was trying to hail a cab.

"No, we are still together, but Seth has to play pretend with Summer. But we can't tell her that. He's also gotta be mean tonight. But it's all pretend. Remember that." I finally got a cab drivers attentions and as I turned to grab Joelle's hand to pull her into the cab, a rude woman shoved past me and got into the cab, causing Joelle to fall down hard on the sidewalk and me to lose the pizza into a puddle. Joelle started crying, her knee's were skinned. "Excuse me!" I yelled back at the woman as the cab pulled off. I helped Joelle up and held her, soothing her and hailing a cab, again. I quickly got in, pulling Joelle in and buckling her up and saying "25 Lafayette St. The Prudential Center please," The cab driver nodded and I hooked my seatbelt as Joelle was still sniffling and tears were running down her face. "It's ok sweetie. Maybe we can catch Daddy before the show and he can make it all better." I whispered in her ear.

"I-I hope we do." she hiccupped and burrowed into my side. It kind of hurt, but I wrapped my arm around her. We got stuck in the traffic, being smackdown and all, so I decided to pay the cab driver now and walk the rest of the way. It only being up the road.

"Here's 30. Keep the change." I climbed out and picked Joelle up and hurried to the sidewalk, jogging. "Hey, this is a good workout." I said as I sped up a little, seeing the center up ahead. Joelle nodded as she bobbed up and down in my arms. I flashed my wwe id to the guard as I hurried past him, or went to. He stopped me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Your allowed back here, but the kid ain't." The guard said.

"This is Roman Reins' daughter. She's been back here before." I argued. He went to argue back, but the manager of security recognized her and let us back as Smackdown began. I settled Joelle down into a chair to watch the show on a big screen backstage. Seth started off the show, only to be attacked by Dean, then Randy came out and it was two on one then Roman came out. Evening the odds. I started to slowly brush her hair, trying not to pull it to bad. Then, after all the knots were out. I used my fingers to part it down the middle and put two high pigtails in her hair. As Eva's match was coming up, I took Joelle's hand to go and find her, to wish her luck. I finally caught a flash of red hair.

"Eva!" I called.

"Hey. You made it." She said.

"Barely. Good luck. Watch out for the black widow. It looks painful."

"Thanks. I will. Keep a low profile. So far, no one knows your here."

"I plan on it. Summer admitted that Triple H told them to aim for my ribs."

"I gotta go. We'll talk more after this." She hurried down the ramp and I took Joelle back to where we were sitting. Out of everyone's sights.

"Why are we back here?" She whispered.

"We're playing hide and seek. now shh or they'll find us." I whispered back. She went back to watching Eva's match. As I predicted, she got caught in the black widow and tapped out. I hung my head. Eva came to where we were and sat down. Looking sad.

"You did great." Joelle told her as she yawned. Tired. She leaned against my shoulder and passed out. Smackdown ended with Dean vs. Randy and Roman was banned from ring side.

"Hey, can you watch her? I got to go to the restroom." I whispered and Eva nodded. I moved Joelle from my shoulder to hers and stood up. Pulling Joelle's cap down over my head. As I was exiting the bathroom, I saw Seth hit Ambrose's bad shoulder with the case, he and Orton started beating on Ambrose. I didn't think, I just took off and hurried down the ramp, seeing Seth on the top rope, about to jump onto Ambrose's bad shoulder. I climbed up the apron, shoving Seth off the top rope, then jumping on him, punching him with fake punches, but making then look real. I straddled his chest, to make my punches look more devastating than they were and jumped a little when I felt his hand skim over my butt. The crowd cheered as Orton tore me off of Seth, only to be speared by Reins. Seth and Randy stumbled out of the ring as I helped Dean up.

"Where's Joelle?" Roman whispered as Dean was doing his lunatic thing and we were climbing on the ropes.

"With Eva, sleeping." I whispered back, climbing on the top turnbuckle, glaring at the two as they hurried up the ramp. Roman suddenly put his head between my legs and lifted me up on his shoulders. and Dean screamed

"BEST FOR BUSINESS!" Everyone cheered as Smackdown ended. Dean pulled me down into a huge hug.

"Thanks, didn't know you were back." He said. holding his bad shoulder.

"Not really. I'm babysitting and Eva had a match. I wasn't suppose to be out here actually."

"Joelle's here?" Dean asked and I nodded as Roman helped Dean out of the Ring. I held the ropes open. Suddenly a white blur attached to Dean.

"Uncle Dean!" Joelle yelled as the fan's awww'd. Eva was chasing her.

"Dang she's a quick one." She said. I nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Fuck, Damn son of a fucking bitch that fucking hurts." Dean swore as Joelle accidently hit his shoulder.

"oo Uncle Dean has to put money in the jar next time he's over." Joelle said. "A lot of money,"

"Hey. If I didn't have a mouth on me, how's your daddy suppose to send you to college?" He asked, still in pain. Roman quickly took her as we went up the ramp.

"Hey baby." Roman hugged her tightly.

"Hi Daddy. I saw Uncle Seth! and his new girlfriend. She was mean and kept calling me a snot nosed brat." Roman eyes widen. We were backstage and Roman caught a glimpse of Summers fake hair.

"Jojo, Hold Joelle." I took her as he hurried after Summer.

"Hey! Summer Rae." He yelled. Catching everyone's attention. Summer turned towards him.

"What?" She asked, trying to be flirty, but Roman shoved her hand off his shoulder.

"I heard you called my daughter a brat. That shit ain't gonna fly with me." He said.

"Daddy! You owe money to the swear jar too!" Joelle called to him. calling everyone's attention to me and her.

"It Jojo's fault. She used your little girl as an excuse to talk to Seth again." Summer Rae tried to defend herself

"I don't care. You can have a problem with Jojo all you want, Jojo's a big girl who can take care of herself, but, leave my daughter out of it. Anyone who doesn't has to deal with me. Understand?" Summer nodded and shot a glare at me as Seth pulled her away. Roman gave him a slight nod that Seth returned and Roman came back to us. As we helped Dean to the doctors. We just got Dean settled in and were sent out of the room.

"Jojo!" I cringed, recognizing it was Mark. I remembered, I wasn't suppose to fight tonight. He stormed over, Triple H and Stephanie on his heels.

"Yes?" I asked, my arms behind my back, fiddling with my hair ends and t-shirt. Roman quickly put Joelle with Dean in the medic's room and stood by my side. Eva standing, but looking like she was about to dart away in a moments notice.

"Want to explain to me why you were out there? You're not cleared to be wrestling! You had the night off."

"Umm well, You see I was-" I stumbled, then Roman cut me off.

"She was doing what's best for business. She was helping a friend out. If she wouldn't have knocked Seth off the top rope, who knows how bad his shoulder could have ended up. Like you guys care." Roman moved forward and he and Triple H were standing toe to toe. I slid between then and started to move Roman back, not wanting a brawl backstage. I pushed against him till he was back to where we were standing. I stood in front of him to keep him back.

"That doesn't justify for you to do that. You were banned from ringside." Triple H seethed.

"Actually, you banned Roman from ringside and even if I was banned from ringside, the match ended when Seth hit Dean with that briefcase. So your argument is invalid." I stood on my tip-toes to seem taller. Triple H glared hardcore and so was Stephanie. Triple H moved forward, as Roman put his hand on my shoulder to get me out-of-the-way, I continued to try to keep Roman back, but was failing. Suddenly, Orton was there, and Orton started trash talking, Stephanie was jumping in and throwing her voice in, Seth was there too, it was impossible to tell who was saying what, but Roman and Orton were in each others face and I was stuck in the middle. Mark and Eva were backing up. As I turn to face Roman and I was shoved, hard into Roman, and the brawl was on between Randy and Roman. I ducked, trying to get out of between them as other wrestlers were trying to separate them. Suddenly a fist knocked me straight in the cheek, and let out a surprised yell, which caused everyone to freeze. I saw Orton smirk and I went to dive at Randy, but was caught mid-air by Seth. I elbowed him in the head as he tried to get me back, as the yelling started again, I heard Seth tell Roman to get me out of there and I instantly felt bad for elbowing him. Roman took me from Seth and shoved me into the medic room as Dean was being held down by the doctor, who was still trying to check his shoulder.

"Let me out there." He demanded as Joelle was crouching in a corner, covering her ears, everyone still shouting. I stormed over and leaned really close, whispering.

"Dean! Enough! Get your fucking ass down and let the doctor look at your shoulder! You are scaring Joelle! Now Enough!" I leaned back up and grabbed an icepack, holding it to my cheek as I walked to where Joelle was sitting and lifted her up, turning around and sitting with my back to the corner and wrapping her tightly in my arms, while holding the icepack to my face.

"Where's daddy?" She whimpered, holding tightly to my neck.

"He's ok. He'll be ok." I whispered back as Dean was cursing at the doctor, but letting him check his shoulder. It went quiet out the door and Roman walked in, Eva on his heels. Roman went straight for his daughter as Eva pulled me to my feet, looking at my face.

"Damn. He hit you hard." Roman muttered, looking over Eva's shoulder.

"Who! Who hit her? I'll kill them." Dean struggled to get up, again.

"Randy and I got into it out side the door, and Jojo was trying to seperate us and he sucker punched her. Then after it processed that he punched her, Seth went to do something, but Jojo beat him to it, so he was quick and caught her. She made it look good. That elbow looked real."

"Umm, yeah. It was real. I elbowed him hard and I feel so bad. I thought he was someone else." I started to play with the end of my shirt, feeling gulity.

"Well, I have to go change. I'll meet you at the car?" Eva asked. I nodded. Hopping up on the counter to sit.

"So how is he?" I asked the doctor as Roman quickly took Joelle to catch the fireworks, taking my phone out, but then setting it down to listen to the doctor.

"It seems fine to me, but I really wish he'd take time off to rest it."

"Well, you're gonna be wishing a long time. As long as that scum bag Seth Rollins is here, I'm here." Dean promised. "Just wrap it up like last time. That made it feel a lot better." The doctor sighed, but did what he was asked and rewrapped Dean's shoulder.

"Here are some over the counter pain medication. Rest it all weekend. Can you at least do that?" The doctor begged.

"Yeah. I can try." Dean mumbled as I handed the icepack back.

"You need me to look at your cheek?" The doc asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm fine. Probably gonna have a black eye. nothing I can't handle." I shrugged it off. Dean grabbed my chin and tilted my head, looking at my cheek.

"Heh. Damn Mini, you took a hit. Gonna have a bad ass black eye to show off on Monday." I jerked my face away and shoved him.

"Did you comfort your girlfriend after she lost her title?" I asked as I held the door open for Dean.

"Yeah. She was really broken up about it-wait." He stopped. I just tricked him

"Ha! I knew you two were together! When! When did it happen! I wanna know!"

"I'll tell you the details when you tell Roman and me the details of when you and Seth had sex on the bus!" He shot back. I instantly stopped cheering and froze. Forgetting that Seth spilled the beans on that.

"Oh, well look at the time. Gotta go meet Eva. Bye!" I waved as I backwards walked then turned into a full sprint to the parking lot, then freezing. Remembering I have no clue where Eva parked. I patted my pockets, then froze. Not feeling my phone. My mind backtracked to where I last had it, and it was the doctor's office. I groaned and turn back around and jogged back. Hoping it's there. I opened the medic's door and looked around. Not seeing it.

"Looking for something?" I turned and saw the Diva's champion Aj sitting cross-legged on a box. Holding my phone between her two fingers and grinning.

"Yes. Can I have it." I asked, feeling suspicious. She hopped off the top of the box and started to walk towards me, well skip kind of.

"I hear you came close to winning my baby at Payback."

"Yeah. So?" I was confused where this was going. Aj moved closer. She is one of the few Diva's that is a little shorter than me.

"You got lucky. You are far too young to handle the stress of holding this. So I might as well crush your little dream at the bud. This title ain't gonna come easy."

"Psh," I bite back my laughter, which Aj looks at me, confused. "You actually think that I thought winning that title was easy? I know it's not easy. If I wanted to take the easy way, I would have sold out to the authority too. I ain't looking for no shortcut. When I win that title, it's going to be because I earned it. Not because it was handed to me. I look forward to our future matches." I stuck my hand out, for my phone and handshake.

"Oh. I also heard you ran with the shield and was Seth's little screw buddy. Was that true?" She asked, innocently, but at the same time, ruthless. I felt my face twist up, but I forced my face to straighten out.

"I wasn't his screw buddy. He was my boyfriend. It started as a storyline, but it became real. Well, that's what he told me. But he hit me with that chair just like he did Ambrose and Reins." I brought my hand in it wrap my arms around my side. "Wait. Is that what everyone's calling me? His screwbuddy?" I demanded. A.j shrugged.

"I heard Eva Marie calling you that to Cameron. Naomi told her to knock it off, but Cameron and Eva kept going." A.j said. My first thought was she's lying, but she has no reason to lie to me. I nodded and held my hand out for my phone. She handed it over and I turned to leave. Then turned back around to face her.

"How did you know it was my phone?" I asked.

"Your lock cover is a picture of you and Seth. It wasn't that hard to guess. You can tell he still cares for you. Don't let Summer ruin that." She said as she back up and left. I looked at my phone and she was right. It was a picture of me and Seth sleeping in the chair from the bus. We were sharing a seat and passed out after a movie and Dean snapped a pic to taunt us with, but I found it cute and demanded he send it to me. I smiled as I looked at the way Seth had his arms around me and was leaning his head to rest on mine, I was turned sideways in his lap, with my feet in the side of the chair and my knees pulled up and my head in his shoulder. I walked back to the parking lot. Looking for Eva, deciding that if what Aj said is true, I better watch my back with her. I decided to keep the 'screwbuddy' comment to myself. For now.

"Jojo!" I turn and saw Eva waving. I hurried over to her and hopped in.

"Hey, let's sleep then we can head to Raw." I suggested. She nodded. For the first time I noticed she has acted distant lately. "Are you ok?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering. Hey, I never got to thank you for taking care of me. Tell you what. I'll pay for everything next week, how does that sound?" I asked. Eva shrugged and stared at the road. We arrived at the hotel and went to sleep. Leaving early the next morning. I offered to take the first shift driving, but she refused. I shrugged and sat in the passenger side. Sipping on my coffee. We arrived to Raw on Monday and nothing really happened. The authority turned their attention from me to Nikki, knocking her down every chance they get and rubbing Brie leaving her in her face every chance they get. Cameron and Naomi split after fighting Paige and Aj. The authority's on vacation and Randy Orton beat Dean in a fair fight. Well, Seth didn't come out and ruin it. It was one on one. Fair, but Randy kept going for Dean's injured shoulder. Roman and I both hurried out to help him. He was cursing up a storm over his shoulder.

"Well, If you'd take a break and rest it, it wouldn't be hurting you." Roman pointed out as he helped Dean walk backstage.

"No! I'm not letting them break me like they did Jojo."

"Hey! I'm back ain't I?" I crossed my arms, glaring. We were walking down a vacant hallway from the medic's office. He rewrapped Dean's shoulder. Again and gave him some ice.

"But you haven't got any matches have you?" Ambrose pointed out. I glared at him. "I rest my case." He said, adjusting the icepack.

"She hasn't seen any matches, but she will." Roman promised. I looked at the ground. Saddened,

"What if he's right? What if my injury ruined me. Eva's being pushed more than me now. She got told she has a match Friday against Alicia Fox. It's in Canada. I don't have a valid passport, so I can't go to Canada." I leaned one shoulder against the wall, sad.

"Dean is wrong and he won't be in Canada either. He needs to rest that shoulder." Roman said.

"Fine. I'll take Friday off. But. By Monday, I will be back." Dean promised. I felt someone behind me and saw Lana and Rusev. I stumbled back at the size of Rusev. Roman pushed himself forward.

"We ain't looking for any trouble." Roman said. Not taking his eyes off of Rusev. Lana speaking for him.

"We're just here to see how you stupid Americans are doing." Lana said in her shrill Russian accent.

"We're ok?" I said, unsure of where this was going. Moving back to where Dean was standing. Scared as Rusev and Roman stared down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I looked and saw Kane standing there. In his suit and tie, no mask. He was corporate Kane, but that didn't stop Dean from shoving me behind him as Orton and Seth flanked Kane. "What's going on here?" Kane asked, looking around. "Since Triple H and Stephanie are on vacation, I am in control of match making. Seems to me like Dean's hurt. So on Friday, it's going to be a one on one match. Roman vs. Rusev our main event." Kane ordered. Roman nodded. Still staring Rusev down. Lana gave a shout in Russian and she left, Rusev following, or so we thought. The moment Roman turned to face Kane and them, Rusev came out of nowhere and kicked Roman in the head, knocking him backwards, into Dean, who knocked into me. I hit the wall as Ambrose and Roman hit the ground. Dean screaming in pain from hitting his shoulder and Roman not moving, pretty sure he was knocked out. Rusev stepped over the bodies. Staring straight at me. I moved, closer to the wall. Scared. Kane and Orton looked amused as Seth looked helpless. Dean scrambled to his feet, holding his shoulder, standing in front of Rusev. I dropped to my knees, shaking Roman. Trying to wake him up. Scared as Lana was studying the situation, I was waiting for the 'Rusev, Crush' to come out of her mouth and for Rusev to attack Ambrose. I shook Roman harder. Kane pulling Seth and Randy, motioning for them to leave. All three leaving us. Lana finally pulled Rusev by his arm and they retreated, leaving us in the hall. Dean kneeled by me as I shook Roman more. He stirred a little, sitting up and staring at their retreating forms.

* * *

**Horrible ending. I know. I got tired of ending it when she falls asleep. Seems like I've done it every time. So I tried something else. So what do you think? Like it? hate it? Please review! **


	8. Meeting Seth's Family

**Thanks for all the feed back! I personally hated the last chapter... But I'm glad you guys loved it. I felt it skipped too much. But hey, it's you guy's opinion that matter... Thank you. Oh and I'm so sorry for the wait. I start writing, then google how to spell something, then 20mins later, I'm still on google, looking at cat memes and crap. I get distracted so easily and I apologize. I'm in a Seth/Jojo romance mood. So this is gonna be a cute, coupley chapter, but I'm uploading another chapter in a minute that's back to the action.**

I watched Friday's Smackdown from Richmond, Virginia, where Raw was scheduled. Eva lost her match against Alicia Fox, and Roman, well won against Rusev, but only because Randy interfered and when Roman took Randy out, he got another big kick to the face, knocking him out. Orton took his sweet time, waiting for Roman to stir, then set him up for a RKO. I threw my remote on the ground, angry that no one was there to help him. I finally got a match on Monday. Against Summer. I smiled. Ready to face her. As I predicted, she dumped Seth, teaming with Layla now to taunt Fandango every chance they get. I sighed and felt movement beside me on the bed, a forearm reached from under the covers and wrapped around my waist, pulling themselves up and rested their head on my shoulder.

"Did he win?" Seth mumbled, half asleep. I shook my head no. He didn't travel to Canada, so he stayed with me. A nice break from the drama. He tightened his grip as he kissed my shoulder.

"Well, he won by DQ, but Randy got the last laugh." I nustled into his shoulder.

"Figured. He's a snake." Seth mumbled. Leaning back against the headboard.

"I need to learn some new moves. I would love to learn the somersault suicide dive you do,"

"That's a hard move. Maybe tomorrow, we can head to the gym and I can show you how to do the dive."

"What about people seeing us?"

"Wait, I got a family reunion tomorrow, at my sister and brother in law's, Monique and Noah, Noah's training to be a wrestler, so he has a ring in their back yard. Total legit."

"I don't think I ever met anyone from your family."

"Well, my sister is, um, blunt."

"How blunt?" I asked. He didn't answer,

"She likes to get under a person's skin, and if she don't like you, she'll do everything in her power to make you cry. So, be warned."

"I traveled with Summer rae. I can handle rude comments. I'm sure I've heard them all." I laid back down on the bed, stretching out, tired. Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm still sorry about her. I like kissing you a lot more than her." He whispered, kissing me gently. "Yup. A lot better." He sighed, I smiled sleepily and burrowed into his shoulder, falling asleep,loving his arms around me. I slept better than I have in the weeks since he left. I woke up feeling refreshed and we got ready. I pulled my hair into a simple french braid and wore some shorts and a t-shirt. Lacing up my tennis shoes. He was wearing a wife-beater, running shorts and tennis shoes too. I went to walk out the door, but something gold caught my eye. I pulled his luggage open more.

"You have to carry this stupid case around?" I asked, holding up his money in the bank briefcase.

"Yeah. Everywhere. It's annoying. I didn't even want it." He tossed ot back towards his stuff, taking my hand. "Come on. Let's head out. I'll buy breakfast?"

"Yes please." I smiled, interlacing my fingers with his. He smiled back and we walked out the door, to his personal car. He grabbed breakfast at Burger King and we ate on our way up to his sister's house, she lived a little outside city limits. Seth suddenly jerked the wheel, turning onto a dirt road, causing me to spill my coffee all over my shirt.

"Damn. I always almost miss that god damn turn. She needs to mark that better." He explained when I turned to glare. He pulled to the side and put the car in park, grabbing the back of his wife beater and pulling it over his head, handing it to me. "It's the only shirt I got." I sighed and looked at him. Waiting. "Really? I got to look away?" I crossed my arms.

"Look away. Now." Seth sighed, but twisted his body so he was looking out the window. I unbuckled my seatbelt and quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head, quickly pulling his wife-beater on. It was a little stretched and I had to adjust it to cover my bra, but I made it work. "Ok. Let's go." I rebuckled my seatbelt, crossing my arms and staring out the window.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"No. It's fine. It's just a shirt."

"I read somewhere 'when a girl saids it's fine, it's not fine.'"

"Seriously. It's ok. Let's just get to your sister's." I smiled at him.

"Fine. I'm sure she'll like you." He reassured, more himself than me. We pulled up to a pretty simple house. It had a nice big, fenced in yard and it looked beautiful. I climbed out of the car, following Seth up the walk way, he knocked and I stood, as close to his side and a little behind him as I could. The door opened and there stood a very beautiful woman. She had brown hair, and brown eyes that resembled Seth's, so she must be Monique. She was a lot taller than me, and skinny.

"Seth! It been a long time baby brother!" She smiled, pulling him into a big hug. Noticing me, "Who's this?" She asked, looking me up and down. I suddenly felt shy.

"Monique, Jojo, Jojo, Monique." Seth introduced us. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh. That's the twerp you hit with the chair." Monique said. I flinched.

"I didn't hit her that hard. Randy did, even though he wasn't suppose to. But enough of that, where's that husband of yours?" Seth quickly changed the subject, as a man showed up beside Monique. He was taller and buff. He grabbed Seth's hand and shook it.

"Seth! Buddy. How's it been?"

"Good, Hey, how's the wrestling going?" Seth asked, as his sister ushered us inside, clipping my hip with the door. I ignored it, staying close to Seth.

"Great. So, who's the little lady trying to merge herself into your side?" Noah asked.

"I'm Jojo." I said, holding out my hand for a handshake.

"Not the same Jojo that speared Randy Orton to his ass?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"The one and only." I said proudly.

"But, Randy is 6'5, 235 pounds. You look to be 5'0 and100 pounds."

"She's a lot tougher than she looks. She took two Batista bombs trying to help me."

"Bull shit. She looks like she's going to blow over if I breathe too hard on her." I glared at him.

"Maybe Orton's weak. Wanna try your luck? Bet I can kick your ass." I stood on my tip toes, not liking his attitude.

"Nah, Seth will kick my ass if I hurt you."

"actually, I won't have too. Do it Noah. Take her bet. She'll mop the ground with your ass. She can knock Roman on his ass. Totally shocked him. She's a firecracker when she wants to." Seth wrapped his arms around me, his voice dripping with pride.

"Give me 10 minutes to change into workout clothes. Meet me in the backyard." He took up the stairs, two at a time.

"So, I bet you wear one of those slutty Diva's outfits." Monique said, I knew what she was doing.

"Actually, my gear is pretty covered. Only my stomach shows and my legs. No cleavage or nothing." I defended myself, Seth had one hand on his face, preparing for the worst. Monique looked at my chest.

"Looks to me like you don't have any cleavage to me." She tried to get under my skin, but I smiled,

"Less I got to worry about popping out when I fight." Seth quickly pulled me to the back of the house, to the backyard. We walked down the deck, down a couple of stairs. I saw the ring and it was a pretty good-looking ring, had ropes and turn buckles, everything. I started stretching, simple stuff. Seth started coaching me.

"Ok, just to warn you. Noah is all power, kinda like Ryback. So, don't let him get his arms around you. Use your speed and height against him. Wear him down, then go for the last blow." He bent down, since I was in a backbend and quickly kissed me. I kissed him back, slowly bring us up to a standing position. Feeling his bare chest, I pulled back.

"Stop distracting me." I teased him, going back to my stretches. Trying to focus on that and not a shirtless Seth, which was really hard. Finally, Seth just grabbed me and trapped me with my back to his chest. "Seth," I said, trying to shrug him off.

"What?" He mocked my tone, his head in my shoulder. I sighed, and relaxed into his embrace.

"If I give you a kiss, can I finish stretching?" I bargained, he seemed to think about it.

"Two." He said back.

"One." I said firmly.

"Three." He said back, tightening his grip.

"Fine." He loosen his grip and I turned around, I kissed his left cheek, his beard tickling my face. "One." Then his right cheek. "Two." Then kissed his lips, he caught my face and held it there. I closed my eyes and sank into his embrace. I felt his hands creep down my arms, resting at my waist, I let my hands travel up to his hair, curling around at the nape of his neck, standing on my tip-toes so he didn't have to bend so far. He picked my feet off the ground slightly and turned, setting me on the bottom step, putting me slightly shorter than him. I pulled back, panting. "Cheater." I mumbled, pushing against his chest. He smirked and pulled me into an embrace.

"I've missed you." He muttered. "It's been a long 7 weeks." I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tighter.

"Won't be long now. I hope Roman win's the titles at battleground. Rub it in Triple H's face." Seth kissed me again. I heard footsteps across the deck and I pulled away, looking over my shoulder and saw Monique and Noah on the deck. Noah in a t-shirt and shorts. I pulled back from Seth, looking at Noah. Seth lifted me up to the apron, since there were no stairs.

"Last chance to back out dude." Seth warned Noah as he climbed in the ring, doing some quick stretches. I did another back bend, to crack my back and to stretch my spine. I came up and Seth was the ref, "Ok. I want a fair fight, Jojo, no nut shots, eye clawing, scratching. None of that." Seth ordered. I nodded. "Noah, no vagina kicking, shirt grabbing, or breast shots." Noah nodded. "Ok. Ding, ding." Noah and I both stared at him, confused.

"What the hell was that?" Noah asked. Seth stood up straighter and held his hands out, looking annoyed,

"It was the bell." Seth said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh." Both Noah and I said.

"Ding, Ding." Seth said again and I ran at Noah, ducking under him and jumping, using both feet to kick him in the back, knocking him forward, I landed on my back, but scrambled to my feet, ducking his clothes line and bouncing off the ropes, again ducking and aimed my kicks at his leg, trying to get him down. He finally caught me and slammed me. I groaned, but got back up, going back to his legs, dodging him. I finally got an idea and ran fully at his chest, jumping and grabbing his neck, doing a version of Chris Jericho's code breaker, knocking Noah unsteady and I waited till he faced me, then I speared him as hard as I could, knocking him to the ground and I went for the pin, 1, 2, 3. I jumped up and held my hand out, helping Noah up. "Told you. Her spears knock Roman on his Ass." Seth said, his arms raised in surrender as I wrapped my arms around Seth's waist.

"Damn. That. Hurt." He gasped, his breath was knocked out of him. Seth helped Noah out of the ring, then turned his attention to me.

"Watch." Was all he said as he suddenly ran, bounced off the ropes and as he ran at the opposite side's rope, I watched his hand grab the top rope, throwing his feet over his head and flipping, doing a somersault suicide dive and landing on his feet. "See how I do it?" I nodded. "Ok, now aim at me. I don't want you hitting the ground." So I followed what he did, bouncing of the ropes to give me speed and grabbed the top rope, swinging my legs over my head and landing on Seth, taking us both to the ground. I felt Seth grunt in pain as I accidentally landed hard on his stomach, his knee came up and met my head, causing me to fall to the side, holding my head. "Shit." Seth groaned, helping me up and looking at my head.

"I'm fine." I shooed his hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine. You're the one that got bussed in the head." I looked at him again, a smile growing,

"Say busted again." I ordered, Seth looked confused.

"Bussed?" His s sound is blocking out the t in busted.

"I didn't know you had a lisp!" I smiled, thinking it was cute, before he could say anything, a voice interrupted us.

"Seth!" A voice called and he jerked toward the sound, a woman was rushing towards him, she was middle age, strands of gray through her dark brown hair and age lines. I stumbled away as she jerked Seth into a hug. "Oh, sweetie! I missed you!" The woman cooed. She caught sight of me, looking me up and down. I self consciously pulled at Seth's shirt, trying to get it to look right, but it was still obvious it wasn't my shirt. "Who's this young lady?" The woman asked.

"Mom, This is Jojo." Seth introduced.

"Whatever happened to that pretty blonde girl?" I felt my face frown and I flinched, feeling dread fill my system.

"I was never with her. I've been with Jojo. Who's all here?" He wrapped an arm around my waist, trying to change the subject.

"Your father's inside, getting ready to grill. Oh, James is here with his wife and kids, I think your aunt's and uncles are here too."

"The blonde seemed like a better choice. You two made a cute couple." Monique called as she came closer, standing next to her mom. I felt like there was a rock in my stomach.

"Why didn't you bring her home to meet us?" His mom asked.

"Yeah. The one girl he brings over looks young enough to still be in middle school, that blonde, looked more your type." Monique stared into my eyes with every word.

"Yeah, I saw the photo's on the internet. You two looked perf-"

"Mom! Monique! Enough." Seth cut his mom off, as I felt a lump grow in my throat. I shoved away from Seth. Refusing to cry in front of his sister. I walked up to her.

"What the hell is your problem with me? You just met me!" I seethed.

"I don't think your right for my brother. He deserves so much better than a short, flat, hot-headed, know it all, that is the cause for this whole sitution he's in. You know he's known Dean and Roman for 5 years? You come along and suddenly, he's turning in them. It's all your fault. You are a friendship ruining bitch!" Monique said. I wanted to feel anger, but all I felt was stinging pain. She's right. I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Really Monique?" I heard Seth demand,

"What? Mom always told me to be honest." She said, innocently.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it." I heard Seth tell her, then heard footsteps following. I felt a hand grab my elbow. I jerked away, shoving Seth back. "Jojo, please, stop." He begged. I continued walking, to the front yard now, I could see his family gathering around, staring at the dispute. "I have the keys."

"I'll walk. I can tell when I'm not wanted." I said stoically, trying not to cry.

"Jojo, please, stop." He begged, I continued to walk, making it to the edge of the yard, before I felt arms around my waist, Seth bending, so I couldn't elbow him.

"Just stop." I begged, my voice cracking, but not letting the tears fall. "She's right, you know." I said. "Of all the people you could've pretended to be with. Why did you choose Summer?" I demanded, even though I tried to hide it, I still felt insecure about it. When Seth didn't answer, I felt my panic rise higher. "Was it because she's prettier? Taller? Cuvier? More mature?" I asked. Feeling my voice rise with each question. Seth grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Where's all this coming from?" He asked, looking very confused.

"Why are you avoiding the questions?" I countered, moving away from his embrace.

"I'm avoiding them because they're stupid." He stood up straighter, looking fully at me.

"So I'm stupid now?" I felt offended. Glaring at him and hitting him in the chest. "I bet you never called Summer stupid! Or ignorant!" I yelled, throwing another punch at him.

"That's not what I meant." He dodged the punch, trying to defend himself, glaring.

"Admit it! You think she's prettier, sexier and better than me. She's tall, blonde and curvy! I'm short, brunette and flat! Just admit it. Your sister shoved it down my throat. Why won't you?" I yelled, not caring about his family listening. I felt tears bubbling up, I wiped my eyes, not letting myself cry. Seth's glare softened as I let my insecurities into the air. Finally getting them off my chest and letting the tears fall. Not realizing how much they have weighed me down. Seth moved closer and I let him pull me into a hug.

"The reason I was with Summer was because Hunter made me. He knew you'd be insecure and he thought it would break you. But, can I tell you a secret?" He whispered into my ear, rubbing his hands up and down my back, I nodded. "I prefer short, breathtaking, lovable brunettes over a blonde any day." I smiled. "and can I tell you something else? My sister's jealous"

"Of what?" I asked, as he cupped my face, wiping my tears.

"Noah spends more time with wrestling than her, I think she's jealous of us." He smiled.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Feeling ashamed of my outburst.

"Actually, don't be sorry." I looked at him, confused. "Your jealously lets me know you care. Also makes me feel guilty." He muttered.

"Don't feel guilty." I whispered. "I feel bad that it's my fault you were in that situation. If I never would've taken that dare, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I noticed you way before that dare. You were at the nxt gym every day, trying to get better. I watched you get bumped off that t.v show and replaced with Summer. At summerslam last year, when you sang the national anthem, was beautiful. I never had a reason to talk to you. Dean and Roman use to tease me about it, but when you took that open challenge, and roundhouse kick Sandow. I was going to talk to you. It took some convincing to get Dean and Roman to save you, but I was glad when they did. I think you won them over when you speared the crap out of Orton, trying to protect me."

"That was a long speech." I teased him. "I always liked you best from the Shield. Actually, you guys scared the crap out of me. You played the ruthless hounds of justice pretty well. I wanted to be ruthless too, but not a heel, like you guys were. You guys caught my attention, when you turned from being the authority's hounds to being against them. I liked you guys as faces, better than heels. A lot better."

"Do you want to leave? Or stay?" He asked.

"Stay. It's your family. I'll suck it up." I smiled.

"I'll talk to them. I won't let her talk to you like that. You don't deserve it."

"I can suck it up. I won't make you choose between me or your family." I said as he took my hand and led me back to the house. He opened the door and was surrounded by his family members. I slowly inched away, letting him talk to his family, also trying to avoid his sister. I sat at the table, furthest from everyone, feeling awkward since I didn't know anyone. There was barbeque going on in the backyard, kids were playing on the ring. A man sat down next to me. He looked a little like Seth and Monique. Short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot nicer than Monique.

"Sup." The man said. I nodded to him, but felt a little uncomfortable. "I'm Ethan. You are?"

"Jojo, I'm here with Seth." I said, leaning against my elbow, annoyed with him.

"That's interesting. " Ethan touched my face. I leaned away from him, his hand followed. I swatted it away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded when he continued to try to touch my face.

"Your too pretty to be with a sell out like him." Ethan whispered, he let out a breath on my face, making me scoot away. He gave up on touching my face, but when his hand landed on my thigh, I was about to sock him when-

"Ethan!" I looked up and saw Seth standing in the door way, holding two cups. Ethan stood up and gave him a one-armed hug. "How's college?" Seth asked, taking a seat next to me, handing me a cup and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Actually, college wasn't my thing. I'm back at mom and dad's till I can find a job."

"Sorry bro. This is Jojo, Jojo, Ethan." Seth said.

"I already met her." Ethan said, sitting on the other side, scooting close to me, I scooted away, almost landing in Seth's lap.

"Hey, babe, I got some people I want you to meet." Seth stood up, helping me up. Suddenly I was flocked by a group of women. Old and young.

"Oh thank god you brought a girl here! We all thought you were a hermit!" A woman gushed. Seth blushed.

"Is it true you kicked Noah's ass before we showed up?" Another woman asked.

"Hey! I held my own pretty well!" Noah called from the living room, strolling in with Monique.

"Till she speared you, then you were out," Seth laughed. I smiled as Noah scowled. "Come on, let's show them what you got." Seth looked at me.

"Depends, who am I fighting?" I asked, Seth pointed at himself. "Fine." I said, sounding exasperated. "I already kicked your ass last Friday." I smirked. I followed him outside and he lifted me up to the apron and he jumped, his various family members gathering around.

"Seth Colby Rollins! Don't you hurt her!" His mom called from the deck.

"Ma!" Seth yelled back, his head down. I giggled. Noah was the ref and did the 'ding ding' Seth and I locked up, I put him in a head lock,

"You know you're in a lose lose situation. If you pin me, you just beat up a girl, if I pin you, you just got beat up by a girl." I whispered as he reversed it.

"Oh, I know." I broke out of the lock, looking at him, I ducked under his clothesline, swiping his leg out from under him, only to have him grab me and pulled me down with him, he landed on his back, and I knocked the wind out of him when I landed on him, so I capitalized. I grabbed his legs, flipping him to his stomach, stepping between them, I trapped his left foot behind his right knee, then pulling his right leg up, bending it at the knee and tucking it behind my leg, I did a backbend and grabbed his chin, bending him up. (**A/N that submission move Emma does.)** Seth grunted, trying to move, but I had it locked in. His family was cheering for him, urging him.

"Tap!" I yelled, blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Never!" He groaned. Finally, after grunting in pain, he tapped, I imminently dropped the hold, kneeling and facing him, "You ok? Did I hold it too long?" I asked, worried I really hurt him, he waved his hand.

"I'm fine. Just never bent that way before." He groaned. I felt bad

"I'm sorry." I said, holding his face, he suddenly grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up, spinning quickly. "Seth!" I squealed, as my legs flew out. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, he spun faster, making me really dizzy before he let me down, I stumbled.

"Food's done!" Seth's dad called, everyone hurrying to get a plate. Seth grabbed my hand and tugged.

"Hurry. That food ain't gonna last. Uncle John may look like a twig, but he's a bottom-less pit. My ma swears it goes past his stomach and into his feet." Seth whispered as we hopped in line. Across the deck, a table was set up filled with kinds of food. Seth and I made our way, slowly, down the line. Seth explained what to eat and what to stay clear of. We arrived at the picnic tables, there were 3. Two sat adults and one sat children. There was only one seat at the adults table and two people.

"Looks like Jojo's going to have to sit at the kiddie's table." Monique said loudly. I blushed, moving to sit down, but Seth sat right next to me. Wordlessly started eating. I smiled at Monique as she glared, turning back to her food. The adults were talking about what they've done since last year. Suddenly, I felt Seth bump my shoulder. I jerked my head, to see everyone staring at me.

"Huh?" I said, instantly feeling stupid.

"I asked, how old are you?" An elderly woman asked.

"I'll be 20 in September." I answered.

"Damn, ain't she a little young for you, Seth?" Ethan asked.

"Why? It's only a five-year difference." Seth said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"But, she's still a kid. Ain't that cradle robbing?" Noah asked, looking around.

"I am not a kid." I said loudly, defending myself.

"You're the same height as a kid." Monique said. Smiling. I glared.

"Well, being short has it advanges." I smirked at her.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked, looking directly at me.

"Well, I'm a lot quicker than most people, people underestimate me." I said proudly.

"Yeah. Or overestimate you. I heard the only reason your even on raw was because of your show. I like Summer Rae and Eva Marie on the show way better than you." Monique tossed her hair over her shoulder. I glared, trying to swallow the lump growing in my throat. "Summer's more interesting than you, plus look at her. Then look at yourself, there's no comparison, she's obviously better."

"Enough Monique. She is my guest." Seth said, looking straight at his sister, I ducked my head. His family silent.

"No one said to bring her. She's too young for you. Why can't you see that?" His sister stood up. Yelling. I felt my eyes start to burn. I sniffled. "Look! She's already crying! Just like the child she is!"

"Hey! I said enough Monique Frances Potter! You want to know something? Summer Rae is 6 years older than me! She's 31! I'm 25! So enough with the 'she's too young' shit. Enough! One more rude comment, and I'm leaving!" Seth threatened.

"No, Seth. Don't leave because of me. This is your family, don't choose me." I begged, wiping my face, trying to stop for his sake.

"Listen to the slut, Seth." I froze as the words left Monique's mouth.

"What did you call me?" I asked in a thin voice, I've been called many things, but never a slut.

"A slut. There are pictures of you and Roman hanging out the Fourth of July, you were seen with his daughter, then there are pictures of you and Dean leaving the same room at Raw, you had your arm around his waist." I felt Seth stiffen, looking at me.

"Joelle found me, and I had to return her to Roman before he freaked out. He needed a babysitter and Dean was hurt and I was helping him get to his girlfriend. Seth is the only guy I've ever been with. I've only had two boyfriends before him, but they never went far. So stop assuming you know any shit about me and get your fucking fact straight. I'm going to leave, Seth's going to stay. It was nice meeting you guys, but I will not be insulted and bullied by her." Then I stood up abruptly. Walking away.

"Bye guys. Love you. See you guys next year. Thanks Monique. Thanks a fucking lot." I heard Seth say his good byes to his family. I turned around and shook my head.

"No. You stay. I'm walking. I'm not making you choose." I turned swiftly, walking away. I felt Seth wrap his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged him off, shoving him towards where his family was still sitting, his mom talking sharply to Monique. "Stay. I'll meet you at the hotel."

"It's 25 miles to town and another 13 to the hotel. If they want to see me, they know where to find me. I ain't letting her talk to you like that and calling you a slut is way over the line."

"But I don't want you to choose." I said again.

"You don't want me to choose. She obviously wants me too, and she underestimated my feelings and respect for you. I would've let her talk to anyone else like that and she has to past girlfriends."

"But I don't want to be that girl who drives a wedge through you and your family."

"You ain't driving no wedge babe, Monique started driving the wedge the minute she clipped you hip with the door."

"You saw that?" Seth nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, as we got into the car. I shrugged.

"You can't choose your family. I haven't spoken to my parents since I moved to Florida." Seth looked at me, and I shrugged. "They hated my life choices and they told me that if I walk out that door, they weren't coming to save my ass when I go bankrupt and homeless." Seth grabbed my hand, holding it as we drove back into town. I clung to his hand as we walked up to our room, it was about 7pm when we arrived back to town and back to the hotel. I changed into some pajamas as Seth showered, I curled into a ball on the bed, my feelings still stinging and wondering how someone can be so hateful. I heard the shower shut off. I waited, as he was exiting the bathroom, his cell phone rang. I was half asleep, so I listen in.

"What Monique... Fuck off... No you listen, I told you to fucking knock it off and you continued to insult her... You ain't apologizing to me, I won't accept it till you apologize to her... I don't care... No Monique, If you're gonna keep talking shit, I have nothing more to say." I heard groan, assuming he hung up on her. I felt bad, he's fighting with his sister over me. I felt the bed shift as he threw himself down, I sat up, looking at him.

"Don't fight with her over me. It's not worth it." I said, pulling my knees up, Looking at him in the dark.

"She is in the wrong Jojo, not you, not me. Her. Souly her." Seth said, staring back. I shook my head.

"I yelled at her too. I should have just let it roll of my back-" Seth interrupted me,

"She called you a slut! You had every right to talk to her the way you did. She made you cry, twice in the 3 hours we were there!" I turned my head, facing away from him.

"Some of it was the truth. Summer is prettier, and you two looked a lot better together-" Seth cut me off, again, flipping on the lamp.

"Oh, no. We ain't starting that shit again. I don't like Summer. I couldn't stand her. Besides, she cheated on me with Fandango, which I don't care, but she's too tall." I looked at him, confused. "Come here." He grabbed my arm, pulling me so I was seated between his legs, which were bent at the knees up on either side of me, he leaned against the headboard, his arms resting on his knees. Grabbing my right hand in his "Look at our hands." His hand made mine look like a dwarf,

"What about it?" I was still confused.

"See how my hand can fit right into yours?" He showed me, bending his fingers so they bent over my hand, I nodded. "Mine and Summers hands were close to the same size. It was horrible to hold her hand." He them wrapped his arms around me, "So stop worrying about what Monique said, and focus on what I said." I nodded, yawning. "I gotta go tomorrow. I have to meet Triple H and them. I don't want to go." He whispered as he lowered us so we were laying back on the bed.

"Are you tearing them apart?" I asked. I felt the chuckle.

"Yeah. I got Kane and Randy at each other's throats." I smiled. "I'm bout to get Triple h and Orton off the same page then Kane off the page. Hopefully, by summerslam, they're be all over the book." Seth whispered as my eye lids got heavy.

"Good. Then Summerslam would be easier." I said, burrowing my head into his shoulder, letting his scent lull me to sleep. Seth wiggled a little, shifting then he sighed, his breathing slowing down too. Suddenly his phone made us both jump awake. He groaned grabbing it. I rubbed my eyes, half asleep, sitting up and looking at him, half awake. His hair was a wreck, his blonde and brown horribly mixed to the point I really want to sort it. Again. I pulled out my braid, letting my hair free and putting the hair tie around my wrist, shaking my hair, letting it run wild.

"Hello?" He muttered, not checking the caller id. "Oh. Hey. What do you mean you took an early flight? Oh. I see, well you can't stay with me. I'm... at my sister's house... Yeah, of course I'll be there in time... What plan?... Well, Kane told me jack shit about a plan... Ok... ok... Bye." He hung up, tossing his phone to the end table, leaning back on his pillow, his arms over his eyes. It was 2am, I laid back down on my pillow, a gap between us, letting him have his space. He noticed, after I was almost asleep that I was away from him, he wrapped an arm around me, half dragging me, half pulling himself.

"So who was it. I can assume it wasn't Kane." I muttered, my eyes still closed.

"It was Randall. He want to know if he could crash with me."

"Oh." I sighed. Still half awake.

"He and Kane have a plan for Monday." That got my attention. I looked up at him.

"What is it?" Knowing there's a 6man tag. Dean, Roman and Cena vs. Seth, Randy and Kane. He shrugged.

"Randy said Kane was supposed to tell me. He didn't, I want you to be careful around the guys, If we attack them, I want you to go for me only. Okay? I won't hurt you, but you can hit me for real if you want."

"I'll fake it." I muttered.

"You didn't fake that elbow you threw last Friday. Or when you shoved me off the top rope! I thought you were Roman, next thing I knew, you were on top of me, pretending to punch me."

"Hey! In my defense, that elbow was an accident. I thought it was someone else grabbing me, and sorry about shoving you, I didn't know where Roman was and someone had to help Dean."

"I liked you on me a hell of a lot better than anyone else." I hit his chest,

"Don't think I forgot that butt grab." I glared, rolling to face away from him. He just wrapped his arm around me, his head in my shoulder.

"Well, you rather me to have shoved you off instead?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"But you didn't have to feel my butt. You scared me."

"You were in some shorts and wearing my shirt. It would've been a crime not to grab your ass."

"Oh, and so you know, Randy was staring at my chest when you two broke into the locker room."

"I'm gonna kick his ass at summerslam." Seth muttered. "Bad enough he punched you."

"I feel I took that punch pretty damn well." I muttered back, half asleep.

"Hell yeah you did. I was about to kill him when I saw you going for it. Gave me an excuse to hold you. Got me hell from Triple H and Randy though."

"Why?"

"Because they thought I was defending you. I told them 'fine, next time I'll let her attack Randy.'" I giggled, then felt my self drifting off. I was woken up later to Seth kissing me and telling me he had to go. I scowled at him, only for him to laugh and told me I was too cute to make that face. I kissed him back and went back to sleep. I woke up at 9am and stretched, all his stuff was gone and I sighed, missing him already. I pulled my hair back in a pony and changed into a sports bra and yoga pants. Lacing up my tennis shoes and programing my iPod, grabbing my water bottle. I walked outside and did some quick stretches then started jogging. I usually jog to the end of my playlist. I was about halfway through my playlist when I stopped. In front of me was Monique. She motioned for me to take out a head phone and I did, pausing it.

"What do you want?" I asked. Taking a sip of water.

"Seth seems to like you. A lot." She started.

"I know. But he loves you guys more. I told him to stop fighting with you." I said, messing with my ponytail.

"You told him that?" She asked, looking unsure. I nodded.

"Of course. I don't want your guys relationship to tank because of me. I haven't spoken to my family since I started wrestling. I don't want Seth going through the same shit as me." I said. She looked shocked.

"Well, I still don't like you."

"Why? Honestly. Why don't you like me? Don't say because I kicked your husbands ass, you hated me the moment you opened the door." I shifted my weight to my other foot, taking another drink of my water.

"Yes, I hate you. Seth was with my friend, Leighla, for 8 years. They were together since his freshman year of school, but when he joined wrestling when he was 21, their relationship was on the rocks, by 23, it was over between them. You're the first girl he brought with him since their break up. He looks at you the same way he looked at her and I felt mad because I wanted him with Leighla."

"That gives you no right to talk to me the way you did. You caused Seth and I to have a huge fight on your front lawn." I glared at her.

"I know. We all were listening. You two weren't quiet about it." She tucked her hair behind her ear, looking away.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Your insecurities. Those we heard loud and clear. but after you shouted for him to admit it, and he hugged you, we heard none of it. Where is Seth?"

"He had to go meet with someone. We arn't suppose to be together anyways." I crossed my arms, looking at the ground.

"Well, to get my brother off my back. I'm sorry." She muttered. I looked at her fully in the eye.

"I'll tell Seth you apologized, but you know and I know, you didn't mean it, but I'll tell him you did. You can hate me all you like. I don't care anymore." I went to go past her, to continue my jog, but she grabbed me, shoving me around to face her, her hand still gripping my upper arm.

"What is your problem!" She demanded, her eyes lighting up the way Seth's does when he's pissed, I glared back,

"I have a problem with you! You don't care that fighting with you is hurting Seth! I hate to see him hurt! I could feel it yesterday when he left early. He misses you guys!"

"He chose you! He made his choice, you made him. " She accused.

"I didn't want him to choose me!" I screamed, getting the attention of people walking down the side-walk. "When will that go through your head! I was content to walk back just so he could spend time with you guys! Seth made his decision solely himself! So stop with your bull shit. I'll still tell him you apologized, but don't act like my friend." I jerked my arm from her and took off, putting my headphones back in and running harder than I was earlier. Angry, running my anger off. Hoping for tomorrow to come quicker.

**Annnnnnnnnd done! This was a doozy. But It was full of sweet little Jojo/Seth moments to make up for the fact I haven't updated in a while! Give me a min and I'll have another chapter up. See ya in a bit!**


	9. Dean gets attacked

**Hey guys! Dang, Trying to post before I have to head out to band practice.**

* * *

Raw came around and I was sitting in the make-up chair, getting my hair done. I was in my new outfit, my hair was being poofed up, my curls running wild. Mark stopped me and said told me Summer has a match later, so I'm fighting Aj instead. I sat next to Dean, waiting for Raw to start. He was on his phone, texting and I was sitting, cross-legged on a wooden box. There was a garage door to the right side of me. I have no clue why we're sitting here, but we are. I was so in my head, that I didn't realize Raw had started and there was a 6man tag later. Cena was out, talking about last Monday. How Reins kept raising his hand and back and forth it went. Cena addressed the crowd, and told them to sign up for the WWE app. After that, I tuned it out. Thinking about my match later against Aj. Knowing she's a tough competitor and my height. I'm so use to fighting people taller than me, it's going to be different fighting someone my height. I jumped when Dean started talking. I looked and saw he was talking into the camera, his face on the titration, Reins was out there and it seems like they were arguing, and Dean's voice separating them.

"I understand the testosterone competitiveness going on here right now, but enough of this 'prettiest girl at the dance' routine going on. Kay? Cause we're fighting tonight, boys. We fighting. We got a 6man tag. It's Kane, Randy Orton and Triple H's latest bad boy, Seth Rollins." I smirked at the comment. sitting back, out of view of the camera, seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, "Now the Authority always has a plan and tonight, I got a plan of my own. It's called 'screw the authority' and it starts when you two stop arguing and we get together and kick their asses!" Suddenly, Kane was right behind Dean, Seth, over his other shoulder. Dean quickly assess the situation and went after Kane. Seth attacking Dean also. I jumped off the box, screaming, on to Seth's back, Trying to help. I wrapped my legs around Seth, as he tried to get me off, Kane and Randy still beating Dean.

"Help him." I whispered into his ear as I pretended to choke him. He shook his head lightly. I faintly heard '_triple H orders.' _He finally grabbed my hair and flipped me over and shoved me into Kane. He had me crushed to his chest, his hand around my neck and the other arm around my waist. Randy and Seth shoved Dean into the garage door. Twice. I screamed as the brawl went down, trying to escape, trying to help. Dean tried to fight back, but the numbers got to him. They beat him bad. He laid right where I was sitting, and demanded more, I felt tears running down my face as Seth curbstomped him into my seat. Knocking him out. I finally elbowed Kane in the face, and went to kneel by Dean, but Kane grabbed my hair, his gloved hand going around my throat. I gasped as he lifted me up, my feet leaving the ground, till I was his height. He went to slam me when Seth grabbed his arm.

"We were only suppose to take out Dean. Let's go." Seth reasoned, I kicked my foot out as hard as I could, hitting Kane in his nuts. He imminently dropped me, I kneeled over Dean, ready to defend him. Randy started laughing as he helped Kane walk, Seth close behind them. WWE cut to commercial as Roman burst in, Cena on his heels.

"Oh my god." I just mumbled. "They came out of no where. I tried to help." I buried my head in my knees. Tears flowing down my face as Cena ran off to get the doctor. Roman was just leaning against his fist. Then started punching the ground. A man came in.

"What!" Roman roared at him. The man jumped back. Hiding behind his clipboard.

"Jojo, your match is next." The man mumbled. I stood up and wiped my face.

"Ok. I'll be right there." I said.

"Want me to come down?" Roman asked. I shook my head.

"If they were going to take me out, they would've already. Stay with him." I said as the doctors loaded Dean up on a stretcher. I hurried down the hall, running into Eva.

"Hey, Mark want's me to be your Valet." Eva was wearing an outfit similar to mine, I nodded as she hooked her arm in mine, my theme starting, I waved to the crowd as Eva strutted. I hopped on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle, waving as Eva took her spot ringside. Aj's music started up and she started skipping out and around the ring, holding up the title, then climbing in, wiping her shoes then stepping in. The bell rang and we circled each other, she then started skipping, holding her arms behind her back. I looked confused. Standing and watching her. She ran at me, kicking me in the stomach and tried to spin me around, into her black widow, but I threw myself on my back, knocking her from me. I rolled away from her, running at her and jumping, kicking her in the side of her head, a move Seth taught me. Its called like enzuigiri? Or something like that. Knocking her down. I hurried to cover her, but she kicked out at two, rolling out of the ring. I smiled. knowing what to do. I bounced off the opposite side ropes, running full speed and grabbing the top rope, causing me to do a somersault over the top rope, but she saw it coming and countered with knees to my ribs. Aj grabbed me by my hair and threw me back in the ring, I rolled, trying to get my boundary, Eva cheering for me, tapping on the apron. I sat up and saw a blur out of the corner of my eye and let my instincts take over, I ducked and grabbed her leg, flipping her to her stomach, rolling away from her and standing up. As she sat up on her knees, I ran at her and kneed her in the side of her face, knocking her down. I rolled her over and pulled her to her feet, moving back, then clotheslining her as hard as I could, knocking her down. Still in pain from hitting my side. I quickly pinned her, only for her to kick out at 2 again. I stood back a little ways, and as she stood up, I went to spear her, only for her to reverse it and try to get me in the black widow again. I countered it on her and turned it into a Samoan drop. I tripped over her leg and fell to my knees, just as she ran at me, doing her shining wizard. I rolled out of the ring, not letting her pin me. Eva ran to my side

"Get up." She yelled. I rolled to my knees.

"I'm trying. That was a hard hit." I yelled back. Rubbing the side of my face. Aj rolled out of the ring and threw me back in. She did a skip around me, showing off. As she skipped around me a third time, I ran at her and hit her in the face with both my knees, and quickly pinned her. 1. 2. 3. I jumped up. In shocked that I actually pinned her. I started squealing as I rolled out of the ring as Eva hugged me and held my arm up. She then blew a kiss to Aj as she sat in the ring, angry-looking and holding her face. I smiled. Cheering as we headed backstage.

"What was that knee thing you did?" Eva asked as we walked backstage.

"I have no clue! I guess it's kinda like Daniel Bryan's running knee? But I used both my knees. I honestly don't know." I panted, tired from the match. Holding my side.

"Is your side ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's fine." I caught my breath. "She's a tough competitor."

"Eva! Can you come help me?" Cameron called, Eva nodded.

"See you after Raw at the car." Eva waved as she hurried off. I walked towards the locker room, right in the middle of Cena and Roman arguing.

"Hey." I tried to get their attention. They ignored me, still arguing. "HEY!" I shrieked.

"What!" They turned and faced me, I glared at them both,

"We are not fighting now. Ambrose is out. It's a handicap match. 3-2. You two need to get on the same freaking page, or its over. They won. Now, Roman, Enough with this 'I wanna be world champion' bull crap! Just for tonight. Please, and just trust each other."

"I use to trust Seth. Look where that got me?" Roman said, glaring at me. "look where it got you! Look where it got Ambrose! Trust is pure bullshit." Roman sat down, focusing on his arm wraps.

"You trust me?" I asked. He nodded. "I trust John, and you trust me. So make it work, for one night please. Then, go back to your little feud. But just please, for Ambrose, kick their asses." I begged.

"Just for tonight, but after that, I'm done. I'm focusing on me and my own ass." I nodded. Roman stood up and looked at Cena. "Tonight, we'll teach them, they took out one of us? We'll take them all down." Roman held out his hand and Cena shook it.

"Agreed." Cena said, then turned, leaving.

"So, you win?" Roman asked. I nodded.

"They were talking about Dean's condition. Did he really get transported to the hospital?" I asked. Roman nodded. "Maybe I should go visit him, make sure he ain't trying to escape."

"Paige is with him. He'll listen to her."

"So, when do you think they got together?" I asked, sitting on a chair across from him, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them, resting my head on my knees.

"I don't know, how are you and you-know-who?" Roman looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop!" I blushed, my head in my knees. "We're fine. I met his family. He taught me a somersault sucide dive."

"You met Monique? She can be a real bitch at times"

"She is. The whole visit, she was making fun of my height, age and saying she peferred Seth with Summer." I crossed my arms, frowning.

"Hey. It's ok. She hated Dean too. She thought he was too nuts and crazy, then she spoke on how she blamed his parents and then went 'oops, he ain't got none.'"

"She didn't." I covered my mouth, knowing Ambrose's parents are a touchy subject with him. Roman nodded.

"Yup. She did. Dean had to leave before he blew up. Seth apolgized and apolgized and apolgized. Dean was never mad at Seth though, he won't ever go anywhere she is though."

"She made me cry twice." I admitted, lowering my head back to my knees. "Do you think Seth and I have a too big of an age gap?" I whispered, Roman seemed to think about it.

"Well, it's a 5 year gap. But your both legal age, so it shouldn't matter, but it's like a 13-year-old dating an 18-year-old, but it's a 19 almost 20-year-old dating a 25-year-old, sounds a lot better, even though with Summer, it's a 6 year gap. She's 31 and he's 25, so it's basically the same."

"Yeah. Seth pointed that out when his sister made me cry the second time. He then made us leave. I told him to stay and hang out with his family, I didn't want him to think he'd have to choose. I really don't want to be that person." I whispered. Burrowing my head in my arms. "But his sister kept pushing him to choose. What if he chose wrong?"

"Hey, stop putting yourself down. His sister had no right speaking to his guest that way. He's too nice to her sometimes. Someone needs to kick her ass." Roman said, seriously, I nodded, totally agreeing.

"Ethan was creeping me out."

"Yeah Seth's the baby of the family, so Ethan thinks it's a game to try to steal Seth's girlfriends. I think you're the first not to fall for it. That's why he hated bringing girls home." Roman explained.

"Seth yelled at Monique." When I said that, Roman looked shocked. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Seth never yells at his sister. She's the only girl, second oldest. Seth never rose is voice to her."

"Well, after she called me a slut, and told the family I was fucking you and Dean, Seth got fed up real quick and we left. I told him to stay, I would walk home. but he was adamant on leaving."

"Wow. That's the first time he ever did anything like that." Roman leaned back.

"I know! I feel bad. I shouldn't have let her get to me. I should've sucked it up and made him stay. I don't want him fighting with his family over me." I sighed. We fall into a silence. I leaned against my knees, as Roman continued to mess with his hand bands. Finally John came in and said it was their turn. I waved, not feeling like going ringside. I watched from the room, wondering where Eva went. I saw she fought Summer Rae, without telling me she had a match. Making me feel bad about not supporting her. I couldn't find her, so I sat down on an equipment box, watching the final match. I saw Cena throw a shirt to the audience, then commercial. When it came back, Seth was out there. I felt my heart sputter, his new outfit made him look hot, well, hotter. Orton came out, then Kane. I shivered. He scared me. The match was pretty back and forth, the numbers sometimes getting to Roman and Cena. I half expected Dean to come out of nowhere and attack, but he didn't. The turning point of the match was when Seth went to knee Roman in the face, but messed up and I saw his knee bend weird. I covered my mouth, knowing he was in pain. Roman saw it too, he quickly clothesline Seth over the top rope, where Seth landed on his knee wrong again. I bit my knuckle, forcing myself to stay in here. Not to run out there to check on him. The camera zoomed back to the ring, but you could see the doctor rush past as Roman was finishing off on Randy, setting up for the spear. Kane hit him from behind and it was a beat down on Roman. Cena still out of it. The ref called for the bell, just as Cena got in there, taking Kane out, then going after Orton. Randy tried to set him up for the ddt, but John countered and tossed Randy over the top rope, but he landed on the apron, Kane went to punch Cena, who ducked and the punch landed on Randy, knocking him out, but Randy somehow rolled back in as Cena was setting Kane up for the AA, but Roman went to spear Randy, Randy dodged as Kane shoved John right into a spear. I cringed, knowing that had to hurt. Roman looked shocked and as he turned around, Kane knocked him with a big boot to the face. Knocking him out of the ring, Kane standing tall, when out of no where, Randy RKO'd him. Bodies laying everywhere. Randy stood on the top rope, thinking he basically won, since battleground is Sunday. Suddenly, as Randy climbed off the top rope, right into a spear by Roman, Randy's music being cut off and Roman's playing. I had very mixed feelings. Not knowing what to think, but smiling at how Randy and Kane are coming apart. I sat and waited, everyone walking past me, not noticing me on top of this box. I saw them helping Seth by, him looking like he was in major pain. I jumped down as Roman came walking past, high fiving him.

"Do that Sunday, and we're looking at the new champion." I said, walking next to him, he shrugged.

"I took out Cena by accident, though." He said. "Hey, I gotta go. See you Friday." Roman said, hurrying off. I shrugged, walking to go change and wait at the car for Eva. She acted more distant in the car, I really didn't care. I was tired of her attitude, and was content on the silence as we headed out to Smackdown.

* * *

**This is pretty short, but sorry, I have to go and I really wanted to post these today. So, Review! Ninjafish out! Peace!**


	10. Roman and Dean's fallout

**Hey. I have no clue where I'm going with this story... I have like chapter 12 done, but not 11 and I'm confusing myself... that was a stupid idea so here's chapter 10. I have marching band all next week, so I don't know when I'll update again, maybe next Saturday, maybe before I head out the door. I don't know. Enjoy! I feel like I've said it enough, but just incase, I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OF THE WWE! NOTHING IS MINE, JUST THE STORYLINE AND THAT'S IFFY! **

* * *

Smackdown rolled around and Dean was back, and he was livid. Pacing around and hitting his head with his hand. He called Seth out, but got Kane instead. He came back to the dressing room mad and angry. I sat back and watched as Roman's eyes followed Dean back and forth. Ambrose was angry at everything. Suddenly, he whirled around, punching Roman in the face, hard. I jumped up and got between them, facing Roman to hold him back, my back to Dean.

"What the hell!" Roman said, holding his jaw.

"Where the hell were you! They were kicking my ass and Jojo almost got choke slammed trying to help me!"

"I came as fast as I could! Ain't my fault you guys were in the furthest room from the ring!" Roman yelled back, them both shoving against me. Dean reached around me and socked Roman again, hitting me in the side of the head with his elbow-pit. Roman shoved me to the side and went after Dean, shoving him into the wall. I pushed my way in-between them, again.

"Enough! Dean, stop punching him, he came as quickly as he could. So stop."

"He sure took his sweet ass time! All buddy buddy with Cena! What if Seth couldn't call Kane off? Kane could and would hurt her bad! He don't care!" Again Dean reached around me and punched Roman.

"I tried! I'm sorry dude! Stop hitting me" Roman said in his calm voice.

"Well! Sorry don't cut that you abandoned us like Seth did!" Dean roared, getting angry at Roman's calmness.

"You know what? Fuck this. I'll see you Monday." Roman started packing his stuff and stormed out. Leaving.

"Well your fucking stupid! What are you going to do later in your match against Kane later? You know Seth's going to be forced to come out! I'm not that much help!" I shrieked. Dean shrugged, shooing me out. I stormed off, running into Nikki, who was wearing a ref outfit.

"Hey Jojo! Good to see you back! Oh my god! I love your outfit! The shred affect to your top is so cute!" Nikki gushed, giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"Steph wants me to ref the diva's match. Alicia fox against Eva Marie."

"Want me to come out and help if Alicia starts attacking you?"

"No. Eva will help me, but thanks! Oh it's next, see you in a bit!" Nikki hurried off. I shrugged, walking to the eating area and grabbing a water, still mad. Dean's just dug himself into a hole. I can fight Seth, but not Kane. Kane will hurt me bad. I sat next to Naomi, who was alone.

"Hey." I said. She looked odd without Cameron by her side.

"Hey." She crossed her arms. I pulled my legs up on the chair. Watching the Diva's match, a little mad Eva didn't tell me she had a match. It started out ok, Eva getting mad when she only got a 1 count. She started yelling at Nikki, poking her forehead, still yelling. I felt dread grow as Eva and Alicia attacked Nikki, doubled teaming her.

"Dang. Looks like Eva turned to the authority's side too. Just like Cameron." Naomi got up. discussed. I stormed off to where Eva was coming from, looking happy and smiling with Alicia. I walked up and glared.

"Oh, hey Jojo." She said, nonchalantly, like she did nothing.

"What was that out there? She's our friend! How could you turn on her?" I demanded. Stomping my foot.

"I was doing what was best for business." She said back. Glaring down at me.

"Why?" I demanded,

"I'm sick of you having the spotlight! All you did was take a dare from me then suddenly you got a push! All from screwing Seth! You got a diva's title shot!" She yelled.

"I didn't get all that from screwing Seth! This has nothing to do with Seth! I got a title shot because I'm good! In case you haven't noticed!"

"No you're not! Your lucky!"

"I am not! I work my ass off every fucking day! I know you've been talking about me behind my back! Calling me Seth's screwbuddy!" I stood on my tip toes. Eva shoved me back.

"Whatever. I don't need you."

"Your making a big mistake Eva. Your selling out." I called to her as she walked down the hall, she sent me a middle finger and it hurt.

"You have till next Smackdown to move your shit out!" Eva yelled back. I froze.

"Can I have time to find a place to stay?" I begged. She shook her head no.

"Nope. You have till Friday, or I'm calling the cops." With that she walked away. When we got the place, I was too young to have my name on the lease, so she's the only one on there. I felt tears prickle in my eyes. But pushed them down. Turning on my heel and storming in the opposite direction. I was so pissed, that I was looking at the ground and I ran into someone. A big someone. 7ft tall, 320lbs of the devils favorite demon. I gulped. Stepping back. Holding my hands up. A camera came out of nowhere and I knew this was being televised to the crowd.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered out, afraid. He was alone and no one was there to tell him to leave me alone. He started coming towards me. In a mensing manner. I stumbled back, running into a wall. He glared. When his hand suddenly jerked out and grabbed my chin, pulling me up the wall till I was his height. My feet two feet off the ground. I grabbed his arm terrified.

"You kicked me in my groin Monday. And elbowed me." He said, in his scary voice. I whimpered.

"I'm sorry." I felt his grip tighten.

"You know why I'm called the Devil's favorite demon?" He asked. I shook my head no. "I have no remorse. I buried my brother alive twice, without a single second thought." He pulled me away from the wall, holding me with one arm. I started kicking my legs out, hitting him in the nuts again, He dropped me, I fell to my butt and went to scurry away, but he caught me by my hair, jerking me back. I let out a shriek as he jerked me harder, slamming me into the wall, muffling my shriek with his hand. He suddenly pushed a curl off my forehead. Staring at me. Staring straight into my eyes. His being two colors. One being a glassy blue and the other being brown. I cringed back as his hand rested on my cheek.

"Seth's right. You do have fire." He leaned closer, "I like it." Suddenly there was a slapping of a chair and I grunted as Kane fell forward, crushing me to the wall. There was another slap and Kane fell to the right of me, Dean standing in front of me, holding a chair. I clutched at his vest thing, leaning into his back, scared and shaking. Close to loosing it.

"Ain't nobody gonna hurt her." Dean held the chair up, ready to hit Kane again. Kane laughed and held his side. Walking away, still laughing. I sank to the floor, in shock. "Oh shit. I'll go get Eva, I can't deal with this." Dean went to go,

"She hates me! She just threw me out and I got to find another place to live an-and Kane touched my face, telling me I had a fire and Roman left and this is all fucked up!" I put my head in my knees.

"I'm getting Nattie. Nattie like's you right?" He asked, looking uncomfortable. I nodded. Putting my head back in my knees. Dean ran off, looking for the blonde. I kept my head down, the camera leaving, I tucked myself deeper into a corner. "Found her." I heard Dean say.

"Oh my god! Jojo! What's wrong with her!" Nattie asked, crouching next to me.

"Eva threw me out and Kane touched my face, saying I had fire and Roman left." I said again, feeling myself shut down. Nattie pulling me into a hug.

"Aww Sweetheart. It's ok. It'll be ok." Nattie rocked me back and forth. "What do you mean Eva threw you out?" I sniffled.

"We got in a fight, and she told me I got till next Friday to be moved out." I said, not allowing myself to cry.

"Oh my! What's wrong with Jojo?" Naomi crouched by me too. Nattie gave her the lay down as I sat there. Dean was sitting in the chair, looking very out-of-place. Naomi patted my shoulder.

"Just go back with your parents." She offered. I shook my head.

"They threw me out." I hiccupped.

"Why?"

"My dad hated me for joining NXT. He told me that if I walked out that door, not to come back unless I gave up on my dream and come back to reality! And I rather be hit with a chair again than give this dream up," I said, my stubbornness coming out,

"Come stay with me and Tj." Nattie offered. I shook my head.

"I ain't staying with no one. I'm finding my place. I've wanted to move anyway. I'll figure it out." I gave a thumbs up. Smiling.

"But honey, how will you find a place in a week?"

"I'll figure it out. I will. I appreciate your support and offer, but I got this Nattie." I looked up and Dean was gone. I shrugged as Naomi helped me up.

"Want me to get Jimmy and Jey to help you move?" Naomi offered. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll rent a storage unit to keep my stuff till I find a place." I hugged her. Walking back to Dean's dressing room, sitting down and holding my knees to my chest, wondering where he went.

***Dean's pov* *Yay! Switching it up again, starting where Jojo is being attacked or whatever by Kane.***

"Stupid Roman, stupid Seth. Stupid Randy, stupid Kane. Stupid wall." I muttered to myself as I stalked around backstage. When a shriek caused me to jerk my head, it sounded like Jojo. I grabbed the nearest chair, since I didn't know how many people and ran toward the sound. I saw Kane hunched over a curly-haired girl, I swung the chair, hitting him in the back. I heard Jojo grunt when Kane crushed her, so I changed tactics and hit him in the side, knocking him away from Jojo, standing in front of her, protective. I ain't breaking my promise again. I felt her clutch at my vest, shaking.

"Ain't nobody gonna to hurt her." I threatened, holding my chair up higher, Kane just laughed, walking away, laughing. I turned to face Jojo. She had sunk to the ground and was in shock. Shit. I don't know what to do, and I pointed that out, telling her I would go get her red-headed friend, but her voice stopped me. Eva had thrown her out, Kane had a crush on her and Roman left. I mentally thought of all the people she was close to and Nattie was the first one to pop in my head, actually, Seth did, but I crossed him off.

"I'm getting Nattie. She like's you right?" Jojo nodded, still staring at a wall. I took off, looking for Nattie. I asked random people, probably looking like a loon, but not caring. I finally found her in the cafeteria, I jerked her arm pulling her away from Tyson.

"What the hell Dean, I'm eating." Nattie sputtered out, Tyson moving in front of me.

"Jojo's about to freak, no time to explain. Let's move!" I pulled her to where Jojo was still curled in a ball in the corner. She explained what happened and Nattie started calming her down. I sat down in my swinging chair, feeling out-of-place. Girls who are about to cry ain't my thing. Ain't never been able to deal with one. Naomi showed up and was in the loop, offering her boyfriend and his brother to help with moving. Jojo telling them that her parents threw her out. I left, going to confront Eva, hating her. I spotted her talking with Cameron and Alicia.

"Yeah. I just threw the little brat out. Tired of her dead weight. She wasn't even paying her half of the rent." I stormed over, interrupting her.

"Yeah. cause you bet her that if she won her open challenge, she won't have to pay. Now what the fuck is your issue. Why did you throw her out! You know fucking well that she is too young to be able to sign a lease!" I yelled, staring at her.

"That's her problem now. I'm sick of her fame because of her screwing a member of the shield."

"Bull shit!" I roared, seeing red. "She's fucking good, one of the most determined divas I've ever met! Did you see what she did Monday? She tried to take on Kane, Seth and Randy for me! She had more guts than you boobs!" She suddenly reached out and slapped me. Hard. I reeled my head back to face her. Hitting my face. "Come on! That all you got? Hit me again!" I said, feeling the crazy rising. Eva looked confused, but slapped me again harder. "Pussy." I muttered and turned to walk away.

"Fuck tard!" She screamed at me. I shrugged. Walking back to my locker room. Jojo sat there, curled into herself.

"Hey. You'll be fine." I said. She shrugged, pulling her legs closer to her body. A man came back and said my match was up. "Ok. Stay here and don't come out, ok?" She shrugged again. I shook it off and headed down to my match. I threw caution to the wind, not caring about my shoulder. I did a suicide dive on to Kane, and hit my shoulder hard on his head. Kane threw me hard into the steps, then setting me with for a tombstone. Hell no. Ain't going down like that. I wiggled and pushed him headfirst into the post, giving me time to breathe, but before I could capitalize, Seth hit me with the briefcase. I fell, not expecting it, it wasn't a hard, but I was unsteady anyways. He fake punched me, showing his knee was better. He rolled me in the ring, I laid there as I heard the steel steps being put in. I quickly tackled Seth, showing I had fight left, but Kane grabbed me and choke slammed me. I groaned, not knowing how Jojo could take these. I felt Kane grab my hair, I was in front of the stairs, the step to me. I was laid down, I got ready for the curbstomp when suddenly, I felt a weight on me and saw curly hair hanging in my eyes. Knowing Jojo was shielding me with her body, "Git out of here mini, I can handle it." I groaned as I was laying on the steel steps. She continued to stay on top of me, knowing Seth wouldn't curbstomp her, no way, no how. I look and saw Kane try to pull her, but she held on to the stairs handles, not letting go. I could faintly hear JBL calling Jojo stupid and Cole asking how is she stupid for protecting a friend.

"Just stomp her too!" I heard Kane yell at Seth,

"Nah dude, I can't jump that high." Seth lied.

"Then help me get her off him!" Kane yelled again.

"No. Let's just go. He's beat." I guessed Seth and Kane left because I felt Jojo get off me, sitting back on her knees, in a weird w position. Suddenly Kane grabbed her, lifting her up, She shrieked as he choke slammed her on to the steel stairs that I just rolled off. I went to attack him, but Kane just kicked me down. I laid down, my head ringing and shoulder in pain. I heard Jojo whimpering in pain, I tried to get to her, not wanting to break my promise. But Kane kicked me down as he lifted her up again. I heard her connect with the steel stairs again and Kane finally left. I finally gathered the strength to pull myself to my knees, seeing her curled in a ball. I bumped her, helping her sit up.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Standing shaky to her feet, cringing, but holding her hand out to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me to my feet. I held my shoulder, still pissed that she got hurt, again, because of me. I held the ropes open as she slowly climbed out, still in pain. She walked slowly up the ramp, I walked just as slowly. Finally making it to the back. Jojo, that girl amazes me. She's been thrown through the wringer and life just loves to kick her while she's down, but she still treks on. Putting others before her. Seth's one lucky son of a bitch. He better not screw this up. I'll have to beat his face in. It was weird, not seeing her flocked by Eva, her being worried about her. I knew where to go, a place where Seth, Roman and I have secret meetings. I slowly slipped away from Jojo, walking pass other superstars, leaving. I turned down a back room, climbing a ladder to the rafters, no body's going to be up there till tomorrow for tear down. I walked carefully around the rafter, seeing Seth with his head in his arms, straddling a beam. I sat next to him.

"Where the fuck was Roman?" He demanded, not looking at me.  
"I pissed him off and he left." I admitted. Seth slowly moved so he was facing me.

"What the hell man!"

"I was mad at him for not coming sooner! It ain't my fault he left! She's hurt." I muttered the last part.

"No dip! She just got fucking choke slammed twice into the steel steps!"

"No, before. Eva and her got into it and Eva threw her out. I say we move the plan to battleground. We're falling apart bad bro. She's losing it. She needs you and Roman and I need you to break up our arguments, you are the peacemaker in the Shield."

"We can't. Romans in that Fatal four-way for the titles, and I can't ask him to give that up. No way. And we got that match together."

"I'll get myself escorted out. We ain't fighting."

"Thanks, but make sure to attack me backstage. Make it look real, and if I got to curbstomp you, remember to throw your arms up, it'll lessen the blow."

"Got it bro." Seth went silent for a moment.

"Could you go get her for me? I need to talk to her before I have to head out." I nodded, moving down the beam back to the ladder,

"Hey, I'm sorry I broke my promise again. She wasn't suppose to come out."

"Hey, no big deal. She's so stubborn and protective. It ain't your fault. It's mine. I should have made sure Kane was in front of me, then I could have stopped him." I climbed down the ladder quickly and hurried to find Jojo, seeing her sitting on a box, looking broken and sad. I grabbed her arm and lead her back to the ladder, she looked confused, but I mouthed Seth and she was up that ladder quicker than I thought was possible, I climbed slower, wanting to give them a little time to themselves. I poked my head and she was crying into his shoulder, her hands curled around his shirt. He held her tightly, just letting her cry. I never saw Jojo cry, only when she's really angry or sad, but that's just a few tears running down her face. This was a deep, gut-wrenching sob she was doing. It was a weird sight. Her shoulders were shaking and she was burrowing her head into Seth shoulder and he just held her, not saying anything, but saying everything all at the same time. I just watched the scene as Seth accidentally went to rub her back and she froze. Seth instantly put his hand down and lifted her shirt up, since there was a light directly above us, I could see her back was bruising bad. She sniffled again. Seth held her tighter, being careful of her back, I could faintly hear him whispering apologizes into her ears, I felt bad. I listened in to their conversation, being nosy.

"It's just all messed up, Seth! I-I just don't know what to do. Every where I turn, someone is stabbing me in the back! I just feel like it's only a matter of time before Roman and Dean get sick of helping me and just leave me too!" She cried. I felt bad. We wouldn't do that. I saw Seth eyebrows scrunch together, a sign he was thinking.

"Hey, they would never do that. They are loyal to theirs, and your considered one of them."

"I've known Eva for 3 years and we've lived together for 2 years and she still dropped me and kicked me out!" I heard her hiccup, gasping as she was still crying.

"Hey, she's just being dumb. Remember, you told me she was never a long-term thinker, she's going to realize soon that she dropped the best friend she's ever going to have."

"I'm a horrible friend." Seth shook his head.

"No you're not. You're caring, selfless, honest and tough."

"I'm so caught up in my troubles, I neglected Eva. I didn't show her enough support."

"How much support has she given you? Friendship is a two-way street. How many times has she been there for you? From what I see, she left you for alone for a week when you had broken ribs."

"She had to go to home." Jojo jerked away from Seth, jumping to Eva's defense. This was getting interesting.

"Why are you defending her? She's been talking behind your back for a while now!." Seth almost yelled, but toned it down. I leaned back, nodding. I've heard shit about Jojo for almost a year now. All stemming from Eva and Cameron gossip ring.

"She may not want to be mine, but I'm still hers." Jojo said simply. Seth shook his head, looking amazed.

"You amaze me sometimes. Come here." Seth gently pulled her by her arm, till she was seating back in his arms. "Now tell me about something."

"What exactly?"

"I don't know. Tell me about your family." Then Seth cringed, same time Jojo did. "I mean if you want to." Seth quickly said. I remember from earlier, Jojo said she was thrown out. So I'm guessing she don't have a close family.

"I don't want to talk about it. They hate me and that's all." She muttered the last part.

"Hey, We're your family now." Jojo and Seth both jumped and looked at me. I waved and moved closer. Jojo glared at me.

"We could've fell!" She scolded. I shook my head,

"Look at Seth's waist." I pointed to the harness. "You ain't falling as long as Seth's holding you."

"Well, where's yours then?" She crossed her arms.

"I ain't wearing one." I said, like it was so obvious. She shook her head and leaned more into Seth, her head on his shoulder, cringing when she shifted wrong. "Hey, I'm sorry you got choke slammed. I should have done something." I felt bad, being choke slammed before her and Kane got her up way higher than me and slammed her on to the steel steps. She shrugged,

"You didn't get curbstomped. That's all that matters." She said simply.

"So? I told you not to come out! Why can't you listen?" I stressed, a little mad she didn't listen.

"I know it Seth hates to curbstomp you. I'm completely fine with taking a couple of choke-slams to prevent that." She shrugged, then cringed.

"Well, thanks, but stop. Kane can really hurt you. I'm ok with taking a few curbstomps, I got a thick skull, I can take them." I turned to straddle the beam, looking straight in her eye. "So stop putting yourself in danger for me. I can take care of myself."

"If I can help, I'm helping. I need to prove myself. I just need to prove them wrong." She glared. Crossing her arms.

"Hey, cool it. We just don't want you getting hurt." Seth tried to cool her down, but she jerked her head to face him.

"Oh, but it's completely ok for Dean to risk permanent injury to his shoulder?" She demanded, glaring at Seth. Seth looked shocked. "I ain't a little girl, I can handle myself."

"Obviously not." I muttered, not meaning for her to hear me. She glared back at me and scooted away from Seth.

"Let me pass." She demanded. I scooted back till I was to the base and scooted to the left, letting her pass and to the ladder, which she stomped down.

"Well. I'm going to hear about this later, thanks Dean." Seth muttered, leaning against the post, looking annoyed.

"Hey, just pointing out the obvious." I said, leaning forward on my hands, shrugging.

"So, how are you and Paige doing?" I shrugged again.

"Since she lost the title, she's been different, a bad different. She ain't the same girl I started dating 4 weeks ago."

"Different how?"

"She doesn't talk to me anymore, and when she does, it's about her friendship with Aj and how she still friends with her, but attacks her every chance she gets. She's just turning crazier than me."

"And that's saying something. Just break up with her." Seth said, unhooking his harness.

"No, she'll come around. I'm gonna head out. See you Monday." I climbed down the ladder, still mad about Roman ditching us and leaving. I saw Jojo and Eva arguing, I walked closer, catching the tail end of the argument.

"Just drop me off at the airport! Come on Eva! It's the least you can do!" Jojo was on her tiptoes, trying to seem taller.

"I rented the car, you can walk your ass to the airport. I don't care."

"Eva!"

"Ride with Dean or Roman."

"Roman left and Dean rode his motorcycle! Paige is riding with him!"

"I'll give you a ride, if you beg." I saw Eva smirk down on her, I leaned against the wall, just listening.

"You know what," Jojo's hand jerked out and she slapped Eva right across the face. "Fuck you. I rather walk than ride with you anyway." She walked past Eva shouldering her bag and storming off. I laughed and felt someone on my side. I saw dark hair and knew it was Paige. She wormed herself under my right arm, her arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've been so obsessed with Aj and the title. I'm the worst girlfriend in history." She said, her head on my shoulder. I kissed her temple.

"It's fine. Just please stop with the Aj obsession and go back to being the anti-diva I know."

"I'll try, but I'm getting that title back." She promised. I lead her back to the parking garage.

"That's all I ask." I said, climbing on my bike and patting the back seat, she threw her leg over after tucking her bag into the side bag and we drove off into the night.

* * *

**Soooo, how do you like it? Thought I'd try something different. Ending it on Dean's POV. I kinda like where Dean's going on WWE right now, His outfit could be better, I feel it's the less sweaty/nasty version of Luke Harper's outfit. Review! I'll figure out where to go with this. Eventually. Ninjafish out! Peace!**


	11. The Challange

**Hey guys! I figured out chapter 11! It's short, so I apologize. I don't claim any ownership of the wwe!**

* * *

I took Raw off, packing as fast as I could. I guess Brie showed up, and Stephanie slapped her, Stephanie got arrested and Brock was back in the show. I didn't like Brock, he was just so, I don't know, something about him made me unconformable. I slept in my bed, which was covered in junk. I called every apartment complex in Orlando, Florida, but couldn't find one I could afford. I blew a chunk of my hair out of my eyes as I packed more junk, I heard a Knock and looked through the peep-hole, Jimmy, Jey, and Naomi stood on the other side. I opened the door quickly, directing traffic. The guys tore my bed apart, loading it up into Jey's truck as Naomi and I packed. It took a while, but by that night, all my stuff was tucked away in a storage unit and I paid the first 4 months of rent, just long enough for me to get on my feet. I treated the guys and Naomi to pizza, a small thanks for helping me move. They seemed to enjoy it. I waved good-bye to them as I took my suitcase and headed off to Smackdown. Ready for what's to come. I arrived early on Wednesday, not realizing how tired I am from driving alone. I forced myself to stay awake and hit the gym, practicing sparring with a trainer, kicking his ass. Friday came around and I sat away from the other Divas, feeling like they could all turn on me in a second. I still felt a little sore, my back was still bruised from those choke slams, but they were worth it. Dean didn't get curbstomped again. I would take a thousand chokeslams, if that means Seth won't have to hurt his best friends anymore. I was reading when I heard Dean's music playing. He was in a no disqualification match against Cesaro, since Dean disqualified himself last Monday. I giggled as he went nuts. I didn't like these matches, to violent for me. I buried my head in my book, listening in. I looked up when I heard Dean's music, smiling that he won, but not surprised, Dean was nuts when it came to that stuff. As Dean was sitting up, Seth came out of no where, attacking. I jumped up, throwing my book to the side and running, Roman and Dean were still not talking to each other, so I doubt Roman was even watching the match. I ran as fast as I could. I saw Rollins beating Ambrose in the corner, I scrambled through the ropes, taking Seth down, I grabbed a chair, standing in front of Dean, holding the chair, ready to swing. Seth came towards me and I went to swing, but was hit hard in the back by Cesaro.

"Shit." I muttered as I fell to my knees, in pain. Cesaro and Seth went back to attacking Dean, who was still down. I tried to get to my feet, Cesaro and Seth distracted with Dean who was fighting back. I climbed to the top rope, waiting for one of them to turn towards me. I saw Cesaro turn slightly and I leapt, right into a chair, I fell hard and stayed down. I heard Dean get curbstomped and they left. I tried to pull myself up, but fell back, I felt something dripping down my face. I felt my head and pulled my hand back, seeing blood in my hand. My forehead busted. I sat up, on my knees, hunched over. Dean was slowly moving up. I was stunned that Cesaro actually hit me with the chair like that. That was a risky thing to do. So many things could have gone wrong. That freaking idiot. I slowly looked up, blood running down my face. I wiped it from my eyes, but it was bad. I know it's bad. Dean's eyes widened at the amount of blood gushing from my face. I held my bloodied hands in front of me, just staring at them, also shocked. Dean stumbled to me, yanking his shirt over his head, kneeling by me and pressing it to my head.

"What the fuck! Why are you guys just standing there! She's hurt!" Dean yelled towards the ref, who was just standing there, in shock, jumped into action. I felt like I was in a heavy fog. People were asking me questions, and I couldn't answer, it was all blending together. I blinked, trying to focus, but I felt tired.

***Seth's pov! Ain't did his yet.***

As soon as I got back stage, I shoved Cesaro into the wall. Glaring at him.

"Thought I said the girl was off-limits!" I said through clenched teeth. He shrugged.

"Whoops." He shoved past me. I yanked him to face the screen.

"Look at your whoops." I pointed to where Jojo was bleeding through Dean's shirt, once white now red. "Look good and hard. Your botch just bussed that girl's head open." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw it was Kane, and Randy. Cesaro walked away.

"Look at her bleed. Stupid bitch should've stayed back reading her book." Kane said. I made a point to watch him, he seemed obsessed with Jojo. I just stared.

"Hey, one less person to worry about. Their finally torn apart! Ain't that great boys?" Triple H asked. Looking around at us. I kept my gaze on the t.v, suddenly Roman was out there, looking very concern, and Dean put a hand on his shoulder, Roman looked at his hand and I hoped he wasn't going to shove it off, but Roman just tapped Dean on the back, obvious that they put their differences aside, without me.

"Nope. They are willing to put their difference aside for her. You dramatically underestimated how much they care for her, respect her. Look at her. She got her ribs bussed, her head bussed, all to help them out. She has heart." I said, realizing I do slur my s and t sound. Randy, Kane and Triple H stared at me. I pointed to the screen, "Look. They totally act like nothing bad happened between them and look at her, she's bleeding and she's worried about Dean." I saw her looking at his shoulder, which was bad. He needs to get it looked at, but he's too stubborn. I sighed, "Your losing at this Hunter." I turned looking at them, shuffling my money in the Bank contract. Mission take Kane out is on the way. Randy's pissed about Roman ruining his chance at Cena's belts. I warned Roman about the attack happening on Monday, so he's ready to call out Randy on Friday, setting Hunter to put Roman in a last man standing match against Kane, which I hope Roman wins and will piss Kane off to the point of quitting. I heard Dean on the mic out in the ring. Jojo was being helped out by officials as Roman was pacing.

"Hunter! Hunter! I want your ass out here now!" Dean demanded. Hunter sighed, but started walking out, motioning for us to follow, we passed a bloodied Jojo as she was being helped into the medics. She sent me a thumbs up, still pressing Dean's shirt to her head. I smiled and hurried to catch up.

"What Dean?" Hunter asked.

"I want a match at summerslam!" Dean demanded. Looking livid.

"Fine, but how bout we make it interesting? Seth, Randy and Kane vs you and Roman in a handicap match? How does that sound?" Dean seemed to contemplated.

"How bout this, if we somehow win, you quit being the authority and quit using your power to pick on wrestlers."

"No." Hunter said, imminently, Roman jerked the mic from Ambrose.

"What? You scared we can beat your top members? With Dean's bad shoulder, we don't stand a chance against the Demon Kane, the Viper Randy Orton or Mr. Money in the bank, Seth Rollins. Really Hunter, what do you got to lose? Come on Hunter. You seem like a betting man. You know we're falling apart with out Seth."

"Fine. You got your match, but if my team wins, you two split. For good. no more helping each other, and no more Jojo helping. Got it?" Dean nodded, smiling pointing at me, acting crazy. Roman nodded too, cool under fire. Hunter motioned us to leave, I followed last, shooting Roman a look, he gave me a slight nod. I nodded back, Dean doing the same and I left. Following Hunter, who was unaware he's about to lose this game. The checkmate is coming close, I can feel it in my bones that this is going to be the most shocking thing ever. I gotta admit, it's pretty elaborate, conniving scheme, I sat down on the couch in Triple H's office, Kane and Randy arguing about something. Triple H shooed them out, looking at me.

"I don't have to worry about you at Summerslam, do I?" He asked seriously. I shook my head.

"At the Summerslam, I will prove who I am loyal too. You don't have to worry." I leaned back on the couch. "But are you sure Kane and Randy are on the same page? I don't want to lose to Dean and Roman over those two." I said, driving the wedge deeper. Triple H nodded. "Can I go?" I asked and Triple H nodded again.

"Send Kane and Randy in. I need to talk to them about getting on the same page." I nodded and walked out, Randy standing there.

"Hey, Hunter wants to see you. Where's Kane?"

"I ain't Kane's baby-sitter." Randy walked into Hunter's office. I shook my head and went on the search for Kane. He was harder to find than I thought. I finally found him in the spot Jojo usually sat in, leafting through her book, I knew it was her book because it was the same book she was reading last week.

"Hey. Hunter want's to see you." Kane nodded, going to walk off. "Put the book down. That ain't yours!" I jerked the book out of his hands and put it back on the boxes, making a mental note to tell Dean or Roman to grab it. Kane glared, but didn't reach for it again and left. I sighed and sat down, leaning into my arms, sighing. Ready for Summerslam. I'm so sick of being called a sell out and Jojo getting hurt to protect the guys. I just couldn't wait till Summerslam, 3 more weeks and I can be with Jojo and the guys when I want. I missed hanging with Dean and Roman, seeing Joelle and Jojo. I smiled at the memory of Joelle mocking Summer. That was too funny and cute. I sighed, leaning my head against the wall, closing my eyes. I felt eyes on me and looked to see the diva's champion, sitting where Jojo would sit, legs crossed and her title in her lap. Aj stared at me, just staring, it felt creepy. "What!" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. Usually, Jojo's here."

"Well, she ain't now. So why are you staring at me?"

"Trying to figure you out. You just don't seem the type to turn against your friends and use a girl."

"You know jack shit about me." I hardened my face, trying to seem like a heel I was supposed to be. Aj shook her head.

"You're right, I don't know anything about you, but I can tell from your body language, you're upset, angry, and scared, you still care for her, but Triple H is holding something over you, ain't he?" I was shocked she saw through me, but played it off.

"You're cra-wrong." I went to say crazy, but the harsh glint in her eyes caused me to cut it off and switch it. She jumped off the box, glaring.

"Am I? Am I really Seth?" She backed up, leaving. I stared at where she left, creeped out, but shrugged it off. I sent a quick text Dean, telling him about the book. He texted back saying he couldn't, they transported Jojo to the hospital, so he and Roman were going to follow the ambulance, but they have to go get Joelle at the airport, I asked if I could ride with them and Dean said yeah, so I quickly changed into sweatpants, a hoodie, tucking my hair underneath a hat. I walked a little down the road, they picked me up when I was far enough away from the arena and we hurried to the airport and got Joelle and arrived at the hospital. Joelle dragged Roman and Dean into the gift shop to find Jojo a present. I looked around, and saw her sitting in the waiting room, legs crossed and scribbling on a clip board. I headed towards her.

* * *

**Sorry! Bad ending there, but if you give me 2.7 seconds, chapter 12 will be up! Since I wrote that before this chapter, this had to end funny since the next chapter starts weird. See you in 2.7 seconds!**


	12. Night before Summerslam

**It is 7:28am. I am posting before I head out the door for matching band, I don't own the wwe.**

* * *

It took 12 staples to close the cut stretching across my forehead, they did those at WWE, but I got transported to the E.R to make sure there's no concussion or anything. They ran the tests, no concussion, or any skull fractures. I sat in the waiting room, smiling at the screen. I watch Dean trick Hunter into the match at Summerslam, glad Hunter fell for it. It felt weird to not have Eva with me. Usually, she would fill out the paperwork, but filling out the paperwork myself was hard. I didn't know what to do and I'm probably annoying the lady at the desk. I tried to make it into a joke, pointing to my staples and blaming it on taking a chair to the head. I was hunched over my clipboard, still trying to figure out what they were asking when a shadow fell on me. I looked up and Seth was there, a hat on and Sunglasses, but I knew it was him by the small smile, then serious face. His eyes peeking over the top of his sunglasses, tracing the staples. I patted the chair next to me, going back to work,

"I counted 12. Was it really that bad?" Seth asked. I nodded. He sat down. "Oh! Here, you left this at Raw, I couldn't find your bag, so this is the only thing I got." He held out my book. I smiled and tucked it into my seat with me, then continued the earlier comment.

"It was one of the broken, bent chairs. I got caught on the bent part, and well, 12 staples later and I'm still struggling with the wwe paper work." I said, scribbling out where I put the wrong information down.

"Don't look at me, Roman fills these out for us." Seth held his hands up,

"Fill what out?" I looked and saw Roman and Dean, holding Joelle, making their way to us, dressed the same as Rollins. Joelle scurryed off of Dean and ran towards me. Holding out a teddy bear.  
"Lookie what we got you!" She excalimed as she sat on Seth's lap, still holding the bear.

"Awww, thank you sweetie." I took the bear and sat it to my side as I waved at the guys and continued back to the paperwork.

"The paperwork." Seth said, answering Roman's question and his arm resting on the back of my chair, bouncing Joelle up and down with his legs.

"Oh, Dean, Hope that wasn't your favorite shirt, they threw it out. It's completely red and nasty." I said, not looking up.

"Nah, I can get more. You owe me a shirt though."

"Fine." I muttered, still trying to get the forms filled out. Glaring at it.

"Hey, be right back, I got to go to the rest room." Seth muttered, standing up and shifting Joelle to Roman's lap. I waved to him as Roman and Dean settled back into the waiting chairs. I tuned out Joelle's chatter as another shadow fell over me and I assumed it was Seth.

"Dude, you're in my light." I muttered, scrunching my forehead, then hissing in pain. The person still didn't move, I looked up and saw Eva standing in front of me. I glared at her, then jerked my head back down to my paperwork. Not speaking to her.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, kinda rudely, Roman has no clue what's going on. I just crossed my right leg over my left and saw Seth heading this way. I met his eyes, then looked towards Eva, Seth saw and quickly headed the opposite way.

"I wanted to see how she was. She was bleeding a lot." Eva had her hands behind her back.

"Well, 12 staples, no concussion or skull fractures. All's find and dandy, oh except the fact I am homeless, living out of a suitcase because I can't afford to rent an apartment myself, with all these medical bills." I blew another piece of hair out of my face, feeling very stressed. I'm still making payments on my mri and x-ray of my knee way earlier, add in the xray and doctor appointment for my ribs, plus the storage unit, plus now an ambulance ride, staples and antibiotics and more x-rays and mri's, I am sinking quick. I'm going to have to sleep in my car soon. I wiped my face. "I don't need your pity, I'll figure it out my self." I glanced back down at my paper, Dean and Roman acting like they weren't listening in, Joelle was staring and listening.

"I just want to apologize. I was wrong to kick you out. You can come back." I shot her a glare.

"Why? So you can throw me out in a jealous rage? What part of I am sinking don't you understand? I can't afford to be moving every time you get mad at me over something, Eva. That's not cool. I'm fine on my own."

"Yeah, so just leave her. She doesn't need you." Dean said, jumping to my defense. Eva turned on her heel and left, I felt bad, but didn't give in.

"I'm confused." Roman said. Looking confused. Dean quickly caught him up on what happened. "Ohh, so please don't tell me you walked to the airport." I shook my head.

"Nattie gave me a ride." I said, finally finishing the paperwork. I gave it to the woman at the desk and walked back to Dean and Roman, grabbing Seth's hand. "Well, that was fun. Anybody else hungry?" I asked. They nodded. "Well, come on. You still owe me dinner from our first night on the road." I tugged Seth, the others following.

"I'll pay." Roman said. Sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Who's driving? I rode an ambulance here." I said, Joelle lifting her arms up and I lifted her to my hip, holding Seth's hand with my right and Joelle to my hip with my left.

"I'll drive." Dean said, grabbing his keys,

"Let's go." Roman said, Dean leading the way, then Roman, then Seth and me. Dean hopped in the front seat of his car, Roman claiming front seat. I climbed in the back, then scooted over, so Seth can sit next to me, since Joelle's carseat was by the window. Dean went through the drive through, Roman paying and we all eating in the car. Seth taking my fries, but I stole a huge bite from his sandwich, taking a chunk from the middle and Roman laughed as Seth glared. I smiled and bumped his shoulder. Joelle was playing with her toy and slowly eating her nuggets. They dropped me off at WWE, I waved bye to them and Joelle waved from her backseat. I grabbed my stuff, hopping in my car. I headed to Raw, to watch. I watched Roman getting attacked from behind my hands, but knowing it had to happen. I was out of wrestling till my staples came out, so about a week or so. I will be back Friday, I get my title match against Aj, so till then, I was content to watch backstage. Staples were weird. I couldn't make certain faces or I would feel the staples pulling at my skin. I traveled with the company, just sitting backstage. My staples weren't out by the Friday, so I couldn't fight Aj, Eva got my match but lost. So by Monday, Roman was back and called Randy out, but like Dean, getting Kane. Roman beat Kane in last man Standing and Kane handed over his mask, Stephanie held it away from her, it looked gross.

"So, who's going to be our third member?" I heard Seth ask. I was in my usual seat, high above everyone, not noticing anyone though, to engrossed in the book I was reading, I continued to listen in, but shuffled down so I wouldn't be spotted easily.

"You two can handle it."

"Really? You think we can beat the powerhouse and Lunatic?" Randy joined their conversation. Triple H seemed to think about it.

"Why don't you help us? You still got the skills to help us beat them Besides, don't you want to be the one to say you tore the Shield apart?" Seth asked, Triple H seemed to like it.

"Yeah, I do. I think that's a good Idea Seth." Triple H hit him on the back, looking happy. I smiled, ready for Summerslam. I finally got my staples out that Wensday, and by Friday, I was ready for a fight. Sunday was Summerslam and I was excited. Ready for this to be over. I sat at my spot on top of the boxes, waiting for my turn. My hair was straighten and pulled into a high pony-tail, with 4 braids on my head, one down the middle, one up the back and one on each side, connecting to the pony-tail. The guy came and told me it was my turn. I rubbed my forehead, still the scab was there and went to the ramp, giving the tech guy a thumbs up and he started my music, the crowd going nuts. I smiled and waved, jumping on the ring apron and climbing to the top rope, waving and jumping in. Aj's music starting and she started skipping out, holding her title to her waist, skipping around the ring and finally climbing in, handing her title to the ref and he held it up, I was going to win that title,d determinded to be the youngest. The bell rang and I rang at Aj and gave it all I had. I was dominating, blocking all her punches and holds with moves of my own, when I landed a good kick to her, she rolled out of the ring. Grabbing her title and walking away. I tried to chase her, but the ref wouldn't let me and he kept counting, till he got to 10. I won, but Aj still kept her title. I felt the rage boil, I yelled for a mic and jerked it out of the person's hand, walking to face the ramp,

"Really Aj? You're gonna take a count out just to keep that title? That's just pittiful that you're so threatened by me, you won't fight me." Aj glared. "Did I hit a nerve? I challange you to a title match at Summerslam!" I stood on the second rope. Aj refused, but then Stephnie's music started and I hopped down. Feeling very scared, knowing she didn't like me, but she don't like Aj either.

"Actually Aj, I would like to see that. You vs Jojo at Summerslam, but just to make sure you don't pull a stunt like this at Summerslam, it's going to be a lumberjill match." Stephanie said straight into Aj's face. I felt sick, hardly any of the Diva's like me, but they hated Aj more, so it's a lose lose for both of us. I have more friends than enemys though, I have Nikki, Brie(who got her job back), Nattie, Naomi and Paige. I can only think that Tamina is on Aj's side, and Paige. This would be interesting. I hopped out of the ring, heading up to Aj, holding my hand out, for a hand shake. She looked distrustful, but reached out and shook my hand. The crowd roared as I walked away, running into Dean and Roman. They congraduated me on my title match. I was excited. I was still living out of my suitcase, slowly paying off my doctor bills. I'm hoping if I win the diva's title, I would get a raise and pay off the bills faster. Raw passed quickly, Eva beat Nattie. I glared as Eva grabbed Nattie's pants to hold the pin longer. I left after that, not wanting to deal with it. I drove out to Smackdown, last one before Summerslam. I used the last of my money for a hotel. Sighing, I trained harder, needing to beat Aj. That title is mine. I need to prove my parent's wrong, Monique, the authority. Every single person who told me I didn't belong there. I punched the punching bag harder. Finally, Smackdown was here and I was sitting with the guys, they had a contract signing and they were debating wheather or not to tie my leg to something to keep me back here, since I didn't listen well.

"Your going to leave me back here with Kane running around?" I pointed out. Kane has been hanging to close for comfort.

"He ain't with the authority anymore. Your staying back here." Roman said, in a stern tone.

"Fine." I sighed, crossing my arms. They decided to go with Roman's music, since it's the closest to the shield's old music, but they came out normal, down the ramp. I stayed behind, they really tied my leg to the table, no joke. I'm working on the knot as Triple H's music started and they came down, Triple H with his sledge hammer. I cringed. Dean scrambled out and grabbed two chairs, handing one Roman and keeping one for himself, also grabbing a mic.

"Nah nah nah, Triple H, despite what you say, we do have a learning curve, Roman? You gonna turn on me?" Roman shook his head too. "And I ain't gonna hit myself in the back, like some person I knew who claimed he was loyal to us!"

"This Sunday, I will prove where my loyalty's lie, you can believe that." Seth said into his mic.

"So let's just cut to the chase." Dean grabbed the contract, I absent-mindly rubbed my forehead, my scab still there, it looked bad. Dean signed, then Roman. They tossed it at Triple H's feet. I smiled as Triple H signed, then Randy, finally Seth. He gave a slight nod and Roman and Dean ran, bounced off the ropes and did a suicide dive, taking Randy, Triple H and Seth out. Roman howled and Dean started yelling. Triple H, Randy and Seth climbed on the apron. I started to get excited, wishing I was out there, still trying to get the stupid, stupid knot out. Dean and Roman were doing good. Roman taking on Randy and Hunter while Seth and Dean decked it out. Suddenly, Hunter and Randy slammed Roman through the contract signing table, I jerked at the knot, but as I finally got the knot out, a hand grabbed my hair, Kane coming out of nowhere. He had a tight grip on me. I shrieked as he dragged me to the ramp, standing at the top. Dean leaving Seth, who was curled into a ball and ran to help, but Triple H and Randy stopped him. Holding Dean back as Roman was still down from the slam through the table. Kane slowly walked down the ramp, still holding me. Triple H was laughing as Kane smiled, with all his teeth, I kicked out, but Kane twisted me holding me against him.

"Oh Dean, Roman. Maybe you should have bought her with you." Triple H taunted as Seth and Randy held Dean back. I continued to twist as Seth 'lost grip' on Dean, Dean fighting out and hitting Seth, then Randy, diving though the ropes, taking Kane and me both down. I scrambled away, Kane grabbing my ankle, but I slipped away, as Dean was attacked, again, by the other three. I grabbed a chair and did something I've never done, I slammed the chair into Triple H's back, hard. Then Randy. I looked at Seth, having a stare down. Seth slowly backed away, I wasn't going to hit him as I slowly put myself between Dean and everyone else. Holding my chair high, ready to swing. Roman was still down and I could hear Dean groaning in pain from his shoulder.

"Walk away." I said, staring straight at Triple H. Triple H seemed to calculate his odds, it was four on one, and the one was a tiny girl. He seemed to like his odds, so before they could do anything, I swung and knocked Seth, then Randy down, hitting Randy harder than Seth, but Seth sold it and fell, just like Randy. "I will tell you again. Walk. Away." I stressed the last two words, glaring. Triple slowly helped Seth up as Kane helped Randy and they backed away, Dean slowly climbed to his feet and stood next to me, watching the authority retreat. As they left, I lowered the chair and whipped my head to glare at him. "Oh he's not on the authority's side anymore" I mocked him, still glaring.

"Hey! I didn't say that, Roman did, besides, who knew he was still with them! He turned in his mask!" Dean was waving his arms around, trying to make a point. I slid into the ring and tried to help Roman up, but it was a challenge, so Dean took over that. Summerslam was Sunday and I was scared. Seth was proving who he was loyal to and I had my third title match, maybe third time's the charm. We helped Roman backstage, hoping he'd be better by Sunday. He also had staples in his head from the last man standing match, but it was only a couple, so they healed quicker. I drove straight to L.A, where Summerslam was being hosted. I got there Saturday. As I fell asleep, I knew I was as ready as I was ever going to be.

* * *

**Omg! I am almost done. I am determined to finish this before the real Summerslam. Last chapter will be up soon. Review! Ninjafish out! Peace!**


	13. Summerslam, who will come out on top?

**Yes I know this is like 6 weeks late, but I had a serious case of the writer's block.. It was sooo bad... I kinda like this chapter. But I don't like how I ended it. I just had to end it. I don't own WWE, If I did, The shield would be together.**

* * *

Finally, Summerslam was here. I was ready for this to be over. I had on my gear, but my hair was done up. It was straighten, but curled with a tiny rollers, to make tiny spiral curls, like my usual hair, but they looked neater and more together. Make-up was just as simple, eyeliner and nude lipstick. Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Naomi and Paige were sitting by me, they promised to watch my back out there. I appreciated it. My match was before the guy's so, I hoped I wasn't to beat up to run out there at the end. Before I knew it, the girls left to go to the ring and I was alone. I stood at the ramp, waiting for my music to start, it was busy and everyone was walking around, I felt a hand on my hip and a whisper of 'good luck' in my ear, I turned and saw Seth heading away. I smiled, feeling more confident. My music hit and I hurried to the ring, looking to see Eva, Summer, Alicia, and Rosa next to each other, reminding myself to watch that area. All the divas were in flannel shirts and shorts. They had some girls from NXT here too, since there weren't enough diva's to cover the ring. I waved to Bayley, Taylor and Charlotte, knowing them from NXT. Taylor seemed overly excited. I smiled as they separated and let me in, I hopped in and waited for Aj to come out. I counted the divas and there were and there were 22 around the ring. I watched as Aj skipped, but didn't go around the ring. I paced as she got in and kissed her title. The ref took it and held it above his head. I was as ready. The bell rang and we circled each other, eyeing each other. "Jojo!" I automatically jerked my head to where I heard my name and saw it was Eva, smiling wickedly and I got kicked hard in the head, causing me to fall through the second ropes, right on Eva and them's side. I curled into a ball as they started beating me. Nattie and them came to my rescue, getting them off me and helping me back into the ring. I climbed to my feet and Aj tried to kick me again, but I countered into a spear, knocking us both down. I went for the pin, but she kicked out.

I avoided Eva's side of the ring all together, not letting her distract me again. I needed to focus on Aj. She's a tough competitor. I looked for an opening, she was staring with that crazy glint in her eyes, I knew better than to point that out, or she goes off the handle. I circled her, then we ran at each other, locking up. I twisted into a headlock, changing it into a headlock driver, kinda like what Dean does. I could hear Cole asking Jbl and Jerry if that was Dirty Deeds, I went for the pin, but she kicked out again. She ran at me and kicked me in the head again, I fell and she covered me, I kicked out, not letting her win. I held my head, in pain, but fought through it. I heard Eva and them taunting me, and when I bounced off the ropes, to dropkick Aj, someone on Eva's side grabbed my foot to trip me, I stumbled and caught myself, then I ran at Aj and kicked her in the side of her head, enzuigiri, but instead of pinning her, I bounced off the ropes and ran at Eva's side, grabbing the top rope and throwing my feet over my head, but going horizontal to take out Eva, Cameron and Alicia in one go then I rolled back in the ring, focusing on Aj, who had climbed to her feet. It was a tough battle from there, going back and forth, but Aj got sloppy, stumbling over her own feet when she tried to get me in the black widow, I shoved her away from me and when she stood up I ran at her and I hit her with my double knee thing, knocking her down. I grabbed both her legs for the pin. 1. 2. 3. I leapt up, mouth open in shock that I actually pinned her. The ref handed me the title and I just sat there, staring at it. I did it. I'm the youngest Diva's champion. I may keep that record for a while, being 19 and the youngest you can start NXT is 18, and I got lucky with going into the WWE so early. Nattie hugged me as Naomi and the Bellas circled me. I slowly moved away from them and walked over to Aj, who was holding her face, still on the ground. I held my hand down to her, she smiled and let me help her up. She pulled me into a hug and held my arm up. I held the title up in my other hand. I shook Aj's hand then rolled out, running up the ramp. Excited, mad that I can't go to Seth yet, but I ran into Dean and Roman and hugged them. Dean had his arm around Paige, so I dove on her, hugging her too, then just staring at the title. In awe that I actually won it.

"Go get them!" I yelled as the guys left to get ready for their match. I settled on my box, my newly won title in my lap. I couldn't even pay attention to the match, just staring at my title. I glanced up and saw Randy get superman punched by Roman, Dean hitting the turnbuckle, wanting to get in. As Roman was howling, Randy skirted around the spear and got a tag to Triple H, rolling out, laying on the ground, beat and spent, still reeling from the punch to the face. I leaned closer to the TV, eyes glued to the screen. Roman tagged Dean in and Dean went nuts on Triple h. Beating him down. Triple H kept going for Dean's bad shoulder though, after throwing Dean shoulder first into the steel pole, crawling on his hands and knees to tag Seth. Seth was reaching, but just before Triple H could tag, Seth jerked his arm back, jumping down and smiling. Triple H was in shock, leaning against the turnbuckle. Ordering Seth to get back up here, Seth waved and pointed behind him, Dean ran at Triple H, drop kicking him, but landing on his bad shoulder.

Randy suddenly hit Seth from behind, throwing him into the barricade then grabbing his arm and swinging him into the steel pole, hard. I leapt off my box, running as quickly as I could down the ramp, skirting past Roman, who was knocked off the apron by Triple H while Dean was distracted with Seth and Randy, and froze when I came face to face with Randy. 'Think. Think. Gotta distract him. can't hit him.' I thought to myself. I suddenly tossed my title at him, hitting him in the chest. I stuck my tongue out and took off. Orton chasing me. I smiled as I skirted around the corner. I had to time this just right. As soon as I saw Roman's knuckle's turn white, I skirted to the left, twisting as I did so, leaving Randy to get the crap speared out of him, only I twisted too much and fell, ungracefully on to the ground, Just as Dean got the pin.

I slowly climbed to my feet, Triple H had rolled out of the ring, leaving Roman, Dean and Seth having a 'stare down.' I couldn't take it anymore, I slid into the ring and ran at Seth. Leaping into his arms, he stumbled back, not expecting it, but caught me as I wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him tightly. Ambrose was hitting Seth on the back, laughing at Triple H's glare. I hopped down. Seth grabbing me and twirling me. Triple H was bursting with anger as Randy hitting the ground in anger. Dean grabbed a mic. "What's wrong Hunter? Did you forget to evolve? You seemed to have perished." Dean taunted. Seth held me tighter. Taking the mic from Dean. "I told you I would show who I'm loyal too." Seth smirked. "Oh, and Hunter, if you ever threaten my girlfriend again, I will kick your ass." Seth's face went serious, his tone deadly. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips and went to stand by the other members, but I grabbed him by his belt-loops and pulled him back, he looked confused.

"No," I said, smirking. "I think I deserve a better kiss than that, you're looking at the new diva's champion after all." Seth smiled and leaned down, I stood on my tip-toes, thinking he was going to kiss me again, but he went to my ear instead.

"You're just going to have to wait." He whispered. I glared and grabbed his face, kissing him, like the first time we kissed, me holding the back of his neck and pulling him to my level, he gave in and held me tighter against him.

"Whoa, Mini, it's a pg show!" Dean called, I jerked away, blushing. Roman handed me my title as Seth lifted me up to his shoulders and I held my title, "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" I screamed and that's how Summerslam faded out. Dean, Roman and Seth doing their fist thing and me, on top of Seth's shoulders, holding my title high in the air and I couldn't have been happier. I could hear JBL, Cole and Jerry still freaking out about Seth's turn against the authority. Seth smiled and wrapped an arm around me as we started walking out, holding the ropes opened and we all walked up the ramp, right past Randy and Hunter. I smiled at them.

"Game over Hunter, you lose." I said, Hunter went to attack, but Randy held him back, as Roman held Seth back. Roman pulled us all backstage and we were surrounded by other wrestlers. Dolph, Nattie, Tyson, the bellas, and many others. They were all hitting Seth, Dean and Roman on their backs and congratulating me on my title win. They all dispersed. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I went to react, but found it was Taylor. I smiled and hugged her back.

"That was bad ass!" Taylor squealed as she bounced up and down, tugging me with her. I laughed, hugging her tighter.

"Thanks! Oh, Taylor, this is Roman, Dean, Paige and Seth." I pointed to each one, Dean throwing his arm around Paige,

"Hey, I want a rematch." Paige teased, leaning into Dean.

"You're on. It ain't going to be easy." I said back. Suddenly, Hunter was in Seth's face.

"What the hell was that!" Hunter seethed. Glaring. Seth moved closer, staring Hunter right down.

"Just doing what was best for business, and what was best for me." Dean started push Paige back as Seth pushed me back, putting Seth in front of me, Dean in front of Paige and Roman in front of Taylor.

"Hunter!" We all jumped at Vince's voice. Seth tucked me into his side, I had my title to my side as I clutched at Seth's arm. "What was that out there?" Vince demanded.

"Seth went against orders!" Hunter threw Seth under the bus. I felt my temper flare. I ducked under Seth's arm and moved towards Hunter, making him back up.

"Only after you threatened to beat me up then fire me!" I said right back, standing on my tip-toes.

"You better watch your mouth, I have the power to take that title away. Ask Dean." Hunter said calmly, talking about the battle royal he had and Dean lost his title to Sheamus. I glared.

"Bring it. I ain't afraid of you." Seth tugged me back. Vince's voice made me jump again, I forgot he was there.

"See! I told you I liked her. She got's spunk." I felt shy at Vince's words. Seth had a huge smile on, looking proud. I leaned into his side. "And that's not what I meant, Hunter! I mean, what is going on here? On MY show?! This is the PG era, not the attitude, PG! You can't be having Huge guys, like Kane, beating up girls, or any guy for that matter! Do you know how many calls and e-mails I have gotten over this girl getting beat up by a guy? If that don't stop, I will fire you and I will fire the guy too. You understand?" Vince said in a serious, scary voice. Hunter nodded. "Good. Tell my grandkids grandpa said Hi and I will see you guys Thursday for dinner at my house." At that Vince turned and walked away.

"This isn't over." Hunter whispered.

"Actually, Hunter, you signed a contract that said you would quit being the authority. You're out of here." Dean moved forward. I smiled.

"Good to see your back up plan worked sooo well for you Hunter. Maybe instead of screwing with our heads, you should've perfected your plan of attack. You knew you threatened Seth, so what in your right mind would make you think he'd stay loyal to you? Huh? Did you just over look that?" I asked,

"His attacks and hatred for you guys seemed so real. I actually bought it. Damn. Maybe I a getting too old for this ruthless stuff." Triple H groaned as he twisted. "Yup, defiantly too old." Randy helped Hunter walk away. I turned towards the members and smiled.

"I got to go to the restroom." Taylor said, Looking embarrassed. "I don't know where to go." She looked down, sheepish.

"I'll take her." Paige offered, leading Taylor away.

"We won." I squealed, suddenly, I was bumped from behind, hard enough to bump into Seth.

"Hey! Watch it!" Seth yelled, defending me. I looked and saw it was Brock Leasner and Paul. I gulped, Brock had Cena's titles, meaning Cena lost. Seth pulled me back as Dean and Roman stood next to Seth. I grabbed Seth's hand, not wanting them to start anything. "Apologize." Seth demanded.

"Make me." Brock pushed Seth back a little.

"Hey hey hey." Dean shouted as he and Roman jumped to Seth's defense, "In case you haven't notice, Brocky, The Shields back together."

"And nothing is stopping us from kicking your ass." Roman cut in,

"So you best watch yourself. We see you winning those titles as an injustice. We may do something about it. Ask Paul how dangerous the Hounds of Justice are." Seth said, his hands in his pockets. Paul seemed to be calculating his odds, then he whispered in Brock's ear. I started to pull on Seth's arm, not liking it. When Brock glanced around, he did the unexpected. He laughed, Laughed! In Seth's face,

"I'd like to see you try to take these titles away." He said then turned and walked away. Dean went to go after him, but Seth threw his arm out, stopping him. Roman and Dean and I all looked at him weird, Paige and Taylor, slowing coming to stand next to me.

"We'll show him tomorrow. He'll see what happens when you mess with the shield." Seth deadpanned, serious. I nodded, leaning against his arm.

"Hey, after you guys beat him, cash in. You're still Mr. Money in the Bank. Roman can take on Dolph for the intercontinental and Dean can get his rematch with Sheamus, then we can all have gold for the shield." I pointed out, shifting my belt.

"Damn. We should do that. Show our dominance." Seth said, kissing me. I smirked,

"Well, that would make an impact, showing them you're back as a working unit. With all of us with gold round our waist, people will know we're serious." I leaned against Seth's side, yawning. Suddenly there was a camera in our face and Renée with her mic.

"The world wants to know. Was this why you did it Seth? Was this all a plan, or did Jojo get you to change your mind?" Renée asked, holding a mic to Seth's face, a camera guy standing feet to our left. Seth shook his head.

"You'll all find out tomorrow. Like everyone else." Seth stated as he pulled me down the hall. Roman and Dean following. "See y'all tomorrow. We're heading out." Seth waved, leading me. I waved.

"Meet you at my car?" I asked, Seth nodded.

"I rode here with Randy, so yeah."

"Ok. I'm gonna change and take a shower. Then give my title to Mark, so he can put my name plate on it." I said, shifting. Seth nodded and I quickly kissed him. Hurrying, I dropped my title on Mark's desk and went straight to the diva's locker room, showering and changing into travel clothes. I tugged my hair back laced up my shoes. Sandra wanted to make a couple tweaks to my gear, so I had to drop it off with her. I looked around and saw Seth coming out of the men's locker room. I smiled and headed towards him, he smiled back and grabbed my hand as he shouldered my bag. I leaned against his arm. He set our stuff in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. I climbed into the passenger seat and we were off. Seth held my right hand as I leaned against the door, spent and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, I lied. I wrote another chapter. I don't know how to end this... Like all these ideas and plot crap keeps hitting me and Raw and Smackdown just keep giving me new ideas how to work this into my story and I have to end it somewhere... I don't know... Please review.**


	14. Trouble is Brewing

**Told you I was gonna continue it. I feel like maybe two more chapters. Wrap up some loose ends, like the Kane situation with Jojo and how Randy's going to react. I just have a billion and 1 ideas running rampid. I ligitly have 7 pages in my notebook filled with ideas and how some scenes can play out. Yup. I think I'm gonna end it on a happy note. I guess we'll see, totally winging the plot now. Wish me luck!**

I woke up to Seth lifting me out of the car, I rubbed my head against his shoulder, yawning.

"I can walk." I muttered, trying to look at him, but my eyes wouldn't open. I felt Seth chucked as he shifted me.

"I got'cha. Sleep. It's only 2 in the morning," He muttered, I felt him twist so he could push the door open. I sighed and dozed off, I could faintly hear Seth talking to the desk guy at the hotel. I woke up to Seth setting me on a comphy bed, I sighed as he gently took my shoes off then I felt him lay next to me, I instanly moved and curled into his side. I was out as Seth settled his arms around me. I woke up to banging on the door. I squinted at the sun coming in from the window. THe banging continued and i stumbled to the door, I stood on my tiptoes to look through the peep hole, I groaned. It was Roman and Dean, Dean had his face pressed to the peep hole on the other side. I unlocked the door and opened it up.

"YOu look terrible." Dean said, strolling in and diving on Seth, who was still sleeping. I glanced in the mirror and gasped, My hair fell out of my pony and my hair was a wreck, my face was slightly bruised from the match with Aj, but my hair was the worst. I glared at Dean, who Seth had in a head lock and grabbed my bag, taking out some clothes and walking into the bathroom, showering quickly and combing my wet hair, leaving my curls to run free. I strolled out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Seth. Dean was on the floor, laying on his back and Roman was in a chair.

"What am I gonna do about my gear? You two still have your shield stuff and Jojo's matches. Triple H got rid of my vest and shit." Seth groaned.

"Damn it!" Dean groaned, throwing his arms over his head. "We got," He looked at his phone, "8 hrs to figure something out."

"Fuck." Roman muttered, throwing his head back. "I never even thought about your gear."

"God damn it! Are we gonna have to pull some random shit together, like we did when we first started?" Seth groaned.

"Oh heeellll no! We ain't wearing those baggy shirts and odd fitting pants. that looked badly thrown together." Dean said, sitting up and turing to face us.

"It was thrown together! Sandra forgot our gear and we had to throw something togther!" Seth groaned. I smiled and patted Seth's arm.

"Way a head of you. I told Sandra that I needed something close to your Shield gear. she didn't ask why, but I think she knew." I said, pulling my legs up and leaning on his arm. "She told me yesterday when I dropped off my gear that it was ready." They all turned and stared at me, like I had two heads/  
"Seriously?!" Seth asked, looking hopeful. I nodded.

"I figured none of you thought of it yet." I stood up and squatted by my bag, unzipping it and tugging out neatly folded black cargo pants, belt, his many pocketed vest and combat boots. "Here, we just need to find you a black shirt to wear under the vest and we got the whole outfit here." I said, standing up and handing it to him. He smirked.

"Damn." Was all Seth said, setting it on the bed and pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his stomach. He sat back down, pulling me into his lap.

"What's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's wing it." Dean stated, laying back on the ground, his arms behind his head. Seth kicked him.

"We need to have a plan, and a back-up, and a back-up for the back-up." Seth said.

"Well, your the brains! I say we kick Brock's ass and you cash in. Simple." Dean said, sitting up and holding the arm Seth had kicked.

"That sounds too simple. Too much can go wrong." Roman stated, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah. What if Randy and Kane attack us? Even though they agreed to stop being the Authority, doesn't mean we're free of them." I said, as Seth started playing with one of my curls.

"She's right." Seth said. "They're going to take us out then send divas to take out Jojo." I nodded.

"But they signed a contract." Dean argued.

"Did you read the contract?" Seth asked. Dean shook his head, so did Roman. "Well, I read it and It only said if they lost, they'd stop being the Authority and stop using their power. Nothing in there said they'd stop messing with us." Dean stood up and started pacing, working himself up.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Dean demanded.

"I thought you'd read the contract!" Seth yelled back, shifting me off his lap so he could stand up. Dean got into Seth's face, Seth not backing down. Roman stood up and pulled Dean back, as I pulled at Seth.

"Dean! Enough! It's not his fault! Triple H worded it like that on purpose!" Roman reasoned. That seemed to get through to Dean. He looked at the clock.

"We have to go. We still need to get ready and we'll pick you guys up at 5 to drive over to the arena." Dean said. Shrugging Roman off and storming out the door, slamming it. I looked and saw it was only noon.

"I'll calm him down. See you guys later." Seth nodded to Roman as he left. I sighed, feeling Seth was still tence.

"Change into some work out clothes." I said to Seth as I grabbed my bag and started walking into the bathroom.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"We're going jogging." I said as I closed the door. Changing into some yoga shorts and a tanktop. I wet my hair down and combed it again, quickly pulling it up and out of my face with a pony-tail and using a head-band to hold my baby hairs back. I walked out of the bathroom to see Seth on the bed, tying his shoes. He had on shorts and a t-shirt. I filled two water bottles and handed one to him. He followed me out the door and we did some quick streches. I set the pace.

"So, why are we jogging?" He asked as he easily matched my pace.

"I jog when I need to relax or to clear my mind." I said, keeping pace.

"Oh." Was all he said. We jogged in silence, t. Seth broke it. "I do feel better." He confessed. I bit my lip, still nedding totell him about his sister and her confrontation.

"Soo, Have you talked to your sister lately?" I asked, trying tosound casual. He shook his head, looking sad. I felt gulity, but didn't bring it up. We continue to jog in silence.

"Hmmm, this is calming, but I can think of something better." Seth muttered, stopping and pulling me to his chest. My hands were trapped between our chests as he pulled me into an embrace, his forhead resting against mine. He smirked when I started blushing, smiling. He leaned down and kissed me.I gripped his t-shirt between my fists. Seth pulled back and I felt my face fall and he smirked. "Stop pouting." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm not pouting." I denied, clearing my face of emotion. Seth smirked and leaned down, only for his phone to ring. I groaned and Seth glanced at it.

"Roman and Dean will be at the hotel room in 30mins. We still have to shower so we better go." I groaned, but allowed Seth to pull me to the elevator and I grabbed my bag and claimed the shower, showering quickly and changing into sweats and t-shirt. I grabbed my comb and hair products to do my hair out in the other room while Seth showered. I just combed it, knowing WWE stylist were going to change it. I packed Seth's gear neatly and sat cross-legged on the bed, waiting for Seth to finish and hoping he'd let me do his hair. I loved seperating the blonde from the brown. Keeps me busy for a while. Seth came out dressed in shorts and t-shirt and I looked from him, to my comb to infront of me and back up at him, giving him a puppy dog look. He sighed and sat in front of me I kissed his cheek and started the process of combing his hair straight and then made a rough part line basically where it was then started slowly sorting out the pieces while Seth watched t.v. I was almsot done when Dean fell in the room, followed by Roman who was laughing his ass off. I jumped, accidently stabbing Seth with the comb.

"What the hell dean?!" Seth yelled, holding his head.

"What the fuck Roman!" Dean yelled at Roman.

"I didn't think the door was unlocked!" Roman leaned over, laughing so hard.

"Again, what the hell!" Seth shook his head,

"I was leaning against the door to make sure we weren't interruppting you and this jackass opened the door!" while I hopped up.

"Come on, lets go, we're gonna be late. I still got hair and make up and got to pick up my title." I shoved my feet into my shoes as I shouldered my gym bag.

"I got to pack." Seth went to argue.

"Already done. Let's move it!" I started to push them out the door, ready to get this day over with. Seth drove while I rode shot gun, Roman and Dean were squished in the back. It was a short drive to the arena and we seperated and agreed to meet at the top of the stairs at the begining of Raw. I sat in the make-up chair. Again, simple concieler, eyeliner and nude lipgloss. My hair was left in my usual curls, but a headband was added. I changed into my gear, the only tweak was my shorts were bejewled with a couple rinestones on the pockets. I hurried to Marks office, it was already 7:37. I was handed my title and was in awe. I slowly traced my name plate, in shock that it said _Jojo._ I shook my head and hurried to meet the guys. I went to skirt around a cornor when an arm shot out and I duck and fell trying to avoid it. I sat on the ground and looked up, seeing Eva, Summer, Alicia Fox and Cameron, Eva drew her arm back in and smirked. I glared up at her and went to stand up, only for her to shove me back down. I sat there, glaring. "What do you want?" I demanded. They started laughing. I gulped. Nattie and Tj are having trouble, so they're on a second honeymoon, Naomi was at Nxt for the time being, to get use to being singles, Paige was home in England, and I have no clue where Nikki and Brie are. I gulped as they circled around me.

"Hey!" I jerked my head to where the voice came from and Triple H and his croonies were standing there. I groaned, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I slowly stood up, tucking my title to my chest. "If you girls want to beat her up, lets have a 4 on 1 handicap match. Later tonight." I turn and ran past them, running as fast as I could, scared. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, bursting through a door. I ran into someone, grabbing me and I automatcally swung, hitting them in the face. They dropped me and I went to scramble away, only for something else to grab me. I struggled, but they held tight. I started to yell.

"Jojo! Jojo! Stop! It's me! Hey, hey!" I looked and saw Seth's brown eyes and I relaxed and leaned into his chest, gasping.

"What the fuck!" I look and saw Dean holding his mouth.

"Damn, your shaking, what happened."

"I-I was cornored by Eva and her group and now I have a match against all 4 of them later. I thought they were going to beat me up, then I ran into Triple H and them and I thought they were going to hurt me and I was scared that you were them and I'm sorry I punched you in the face!" I said in one breath. Seth held me tighter.

"It's ok. The guys can't touch you, remember Vince's threat? And you can kick all their ass's You'd do great." Seth muttered I nodded and clutched my title closer to me. Raw startedd and we were schealed to talk first. Our music started and the crowd went nuts. All screaming and cheering. I smiled as Seth took my hand. I lead the way down the stairs. Waving and holding the title to my waist. Even on the tightest, it was still really loose. Seth lifted me up and I half jumped and was half lifted over the barricade as they did their normal thing. Dean grabbed three mics as Seth held the ropes opened for me and I climbed onto the top rope and held my title high. Waving and smiling. I sat down on the turn buckle as Seth stood in front of me and stood still while I twirled his hair between my fingers.

"We're Baaaaccckkkk!" Dean started, dragging out 'back.' The crowd went nuts and Dean let them, bascing in the ego boost. I shook my head, smiling. Seth leaned more into me, I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, getting an 'awwww' from the audence, I blushed, forgetting they were watching us. Dean smirked. "Hey, you two, I'm watchig you." I grabbed Seth's mic and put it to my mouth.

"Oh shut up, and get on with what you're gonna say." I said, my head resting against Seth's shoulder.

"Nah, I got something I wanna say." Seth said, into the mic I was holding. I shrugged and handed it to him and sat up, crossing my right knee over my left leg and leaned against it. Sitting on the edge of the turnbuckle. "I feel like I am owed an apolgy! I spent the last 12 weeks being called a sell out, Triple H's bitch and you three alone have called me scum and trash alone!"

"It's ok Seth, we don't need their approvial." Dean slapped Seth on the back,

"Yeah, we know you weren't a sell out, We know the trut-" Roman was cut off by Fire shooting out of the turnbuckles. The crowd screamed as I let out a quick yelp as I instinctly fell forward, narrowly missed getting burned. Seth was by my side, hittting my back where a few strands didn't mke it. Kane's music starting. I was pulled to my feet and Seth ushered me out of the ring. I hopped off the apron and stood outside, furthest from the ramp,

"Are you ok?" I heard the doctor ringside ask. I nodded and waved him off to focus on the ramp. I could see Kane, Randy and Triple H. I reached my hand back, to feel my back and hair, only one or two strands were really bad, but you could tell Seth was pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Youu could've really hurt her," Seth yelled into the mic. Dean and Roman flanking him, both looking extremely pissed off. Triple H shrugged.

"I'm just out here to tell you guys all have matches. Dean, you are going one on one with The viper, Randy orton in a no disqualifaction match. Jojo, you're in a 4-1 handicap match later, against Eva Marie, Alica Fox, Summer Rae and Cameron. Roman, you have a match against the Demon Kane, which begins in a minute. Oh and Seth, don't look to excited, you're match will be the main event and it will be against the The Beast incarnte. Brock Leasner and it will be in a steel cage." I gulped as I slowly climbed in the ring, scared. "Oh, and all shield members are banned from ringside in each match."

"You're on!" Dean yelled into the mic, hitting himself with his hand. I curled my fingers around Seth's, feeling antsy as we slowly left Roman in the ring. Thinking how its unfair that we have to leave ringside, but Randy and Triple H are allowed to stay. We hurried up the stairs and into their locker room, to watch the match on the t.v. It went bad pretty quickly. The bell barely rang before Kane big booted Roman in the face and Randy dove on Roman, the ref ringing the bell, Roman won, but is now getting beat. Seth and Dean ran to the door, going to help their friend,

"What the FUCK!" Dean yelled, finding the door wouldn't budge,

"LET US OUT!" Seth yelled as the t.v switched to live outside the shields locker room and you could hear Seth and Dean yelling. We were locked in and this was a set up. I hid behind my hands as Kane and Randy showed no mercy on Roman, the Ref trying to get them to stop, with no advail. Dean was ramming the door with all his might as Seth was kicking it, still yelling. The camera occasionally switching between what was happening to Roman to us pounding on the door. I looked up and saw a vent, it was connected to the wall, and it could lead outside.

"Seth! Give me a boost!" I said. Seth stopped kicking the door to look at me. Then he saw the vent and nodded. I stepped into his hands and he lifted me so I was standing on his shoulders. I pried the vent cover off and used my arms to pull my way into it. I crawled through the small vent, looking for light. The vent went longer than I thought, but it still took me to almost outside the room. I fell from the vent, wasn't hurt but humiliated. I ran to the door and started jimming the knob, seeing someone had jabbed something in it to keep it from turning. I quickly freed it and turned the door, Seth and Dean rushing past me to the ring where Roman was being doubled teamed, I followed, slower and saw Randy Kane and Triple H fleeing after Seth and Dean hopped the barricade, but the message was clear. We had targets on our backs now. I shifted the title as the Doctors were swarming Roman, who looked pretty bad. He was taken to the back, where the transported him to the E.R. Dean was pissed, pacing around.

"This is why we needed a plan, Dean." Seth muttered,

"Well, sorry that ain't my forte! That's your job to come up with the plans mr. arcutech." Dean said back, in a snotty voice he uses when he's pissed. I was sitting on the floor, playing with my hair. Raw continued like normal, but without Roman, Dean and Seth didn't feel like confronting Brock. He can wait. I crossed my arms as Brock and Paul boasted about beating John and the undertaker. My match was after this and I wasn't ready. A man came and told me I had to get ready at the top of the stairs. I nodded and went to leave, but Seth stopped me.

"Hey, Good luck. We have the door set up so it can't be locked. The first sign of trouble, We'll be out there." He whispered, his head close to my ear. I nodded, kissing him quickly and hurrying to get set up. I took a deep breath and waited for the music.

**Seth's POV**  
I watched as Jojo forced a smile on her face, waving to the crowd, but even Jerry and Cole were commenting at how forced it looked, feeling bad for her. They showed the video of Jojo falling off the turnbuckle when Kane's pyro started, me hitting the flames off her back. My blood boiled. That could have been a lot worse. Jojo sat her title in the cornor, I felt pride in her for winning that. She earned it. I sat back and watched. Jojo was doing great in the begining, Cameron started it, but when Eva jumped in and slapped Jojo, it went down hill. Each girl took a turn beating Jojo up, but no one could get a pin. She kept kicking out. Finally, Eva got sick of it and tagged herself in, Grabbing Jojo's leg an putting her in the figure four leglock. Jojo screamed, I cringed, Dean doing the same. I wanted to go and help, but couldn't. After what seemed like forever, Jojo tapped. I knew it hurt worst to tap to Eva than the figure four. I watched as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Crap, tears. I'm out." Dean stated as he left the room. I shook my head. Dean could deal with blood, gore, almost anything except a crying girl. He freaks out and runs. Jojo came walking in, rubbing her knee.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, she shrugged. I wrapped my arm around her, not fully, but givving her a chance to move away. She didn't and wrapped both her arms around my waist, her head in my chest. I could feel the dampness of her tears and felt her shoulders shake. I held tighter. Not letting her go. Dean's match was next and I slowly started to move both of us out the door, to stand at the top of the stairs, ready to come out in a flip of a switch. I nodded to Dean, who was working himself up. Ready to take on Randy. I slapped Dean on the back, a silent 'I'm here' and Dean nodded. Then looked at Jojo, who had an arm around mine, tears still running down her face. Dean shuddered and the music started. He ran down the stairs, Randy already in the ring and Dean was ready. I lead Jojo to a table, making her sit down and I bought her a glass of Pepsi. Smiling at a little girl, who couldn't have been more that 5, staring at me with a wide eyed expression. I waved and she gasped, and ran off. I walked back to Jojo, who just looked so sad. I felt bad. It's my fault/ Since meeting me, her life has went to the shits. Now she was being targeted because of me. I handed her the drink and she smiled at me. We sat in silence as Dean was beating Randy with a chair. Kane went to get involved, but like the lunatic Dean was, is, he turned around and planted the chair right between Kane's eyes, knocking the big man down. Jojo let out a grin. I took a deep breath "Do you hate me?" I forced myself to ask. Jojo jerked her head and looked at me, a look of surprise on her face.

"No. Why would you think that?" She demanded. Taking a sip of the pepsi. I shrugged.

"Because of me you have a target on your back and have been to the E.r more times in the mast 3 months than anyone in their life time and I made you and Eva fight and I'm just sorry." I buried my face in my hands. I felt her small hands on mine, prying them from my face.

"And because of you, I got a storyline, great storys to tell, a title shot, awesome training and you," She said. Suddenly I heard Jerry yelling something about Dean. I jerked my head towards the tv and saw Dean take a huge boot by Kane, I jumped up.

"Stay." I yelled at Jojo as I took down the stairs, the light blinding me as I jumped the barricade and dove on Kane, seeing Dean was still out of it, being dragged to a huge thing of cinderblocks. I tried to get away from Kane, but he wouldn't stay down. I saw a blur of brown hair and black and saw Jojo dive on Randy's back, applying a chokehold. She had her right arm around his neck, using her left to hold it better and her legs wrapped around his torso. He was prying at her arm, face already turning red, but she held on. I spared a glance at Dean, who was slowly getting to his feet, and Kane took advanage. He grabbed my neck and choke-slammed me. I grunted, landing hard on my back. I heard Jojo shriek as Kane ripped her off. I forced myself to move. To protect her. I saw Kane holding her as Randy continued to drag Dean towards the blocks. I was in the ring and they were out, I ran to theopposite side and sucide dove, taking Randy and Kane both down,but Kane kncoked Jojo down, she hit her head on the annoucers table I pulled her up as I grabbed Dean, throwing his arm around my shoulder and forcing him to walk.

"Come on! We gotta go." I said, Jojo stumbling as I dragged her. Dean was mumbling about kicking Randy's ass, but I held tight into him. We barely got up the rampp before Kane and Randy were on us again. I was hit hard from behind. Jojo and Dean falling from my grip. Kane stepped on my chest, Jojo started to crwl toards me as Randy dragged Dean away. Eva came down and started attacking Jojo, I struggled against Kane, but he held tight to my hair. I saw two figures come down and knock Eva off of her, Nikki and Brie. I sighed, but my relief was short lived. Nikki grabbed Brie and did that rack thing to Brie, knocking her out and kicked Jojo in the face. Helping Eva up, they watched as Randy stole my move and curbstomped Dean face first into the blocks. Kane let me go and I ran to Dean as the refs and doctors swarmed him. Randy had dissappeared from the crowd and Jojo had her arms around Brie, who was in shock. Hell, I was in shock. Her sister turned on her, and out of no where. They loaded Ambrose up on a stretcher and wheeled him to the back. He was also carted off to the same E.R as Roman. I sat on the ground, my head in my hands, my elbows resting my my risen knees. This is getting worst and worst. I already know theres a bed at the hostiple with my name on it. I wasn't walking out of here, I'm gonna be stretchered. I felt someone in front of me and a head on my knees. I breathed in through my nose and smelled, breathing in a scent of flowers and jasmine, Jojo's scent. I brought my hands from my face to her's cupping her face. She looked sad.

"Nikki turned on Brie. The Authority is growing." She mumbled. I pulled her till she was against my chest. I gently touched her swollen lip.

"What happened to you staying back?" I asked, softly, not mad.

"I had to help. I almost choked him out." She muttered. I nodded. We sat in silence. This 3 hour show seemed to be going on for years. She broke the silence. "How is he?" She whispered.

"I don't know. They took him out before I got back here."

"Let's just leave. Please? Screw them. You're hurt. Fake something." She begged. As much as I wanted to give in and throw in the towel, I shook my head.

"Nope. I ain't going down with out a fight. Please, I'm begging you. Stay back here. I need you to stay back here." I begged her. I felt her pause and then nodded.

"I won't come down." She muttered. I kissed her hair, inhaling her scent. She shifted as a man came, telling me my match was next. I nodded and stood up. I pulled her to the top of the stairs, cameras were recording and broadcasting to the arena and world. I hugged her again, accepting my fate. She grabbed my neck and pulled me to her height, kissing me. "Please, please, don't do this." She begged again. The crowd aww'd and I ignored them.

"I have to. I'm sure We've tired Randy and Kane out for the night. Maybe they won't come down." I heard the beginings of our theme and I sighed, kissing her again. "Remember, Stay back here, no matter what."

"Ok." She muttered as she held my hand till I was too far. I started down the stairs, the cage was set up and I could see the chain and lock. Knowing I'm going to have to be quick and get the heck out of there early. I walked in and waited. I could hear JBL, Cole and Jerry telling what happpened, and updating on Roman and Dean. I cracked my knuckles. Knowing I am not 100%, but not letting that stop me. Brock's music started and I braced myself for battle.

**Jojo pov**

I started biting my nail, this day has gone from bad to worst. Nikki turned. Nikki freaking turned. On her own sister too! This must be killing Brie, she left soon after I helped her back stage. I was offically alone. I found Seth outside the trainers room and tried to get him to leave, but he is currently in the cage as Brock made his slow walk down the ramp. I kept my eye out for Orton or Kane to come at me. I sat on a stack of boxes, my knee's pulled to my chest. My lip was split from where Nikki kicked me and Seth looked worst. Seth tried to get the jump on Brock, but he was still hurt from his fight with Kane and Lesner got his arms around him and I saw Brock throw Seth in a German suplex, Seth landed back first into the steel wall. This happened alot, a repeat of what happened to Cena. I buried my head in my knees, not able to watch. I could hear it though and that didn't make it better. I brought my hands up to my ears, trying to block it out. I heard him yell in pain, I looked up, Brock had Seth in a kamira lock. I gasped as Paul yelled

"Do it!" And Brock jerked his arm, dislocating Seth's arm at the elbow. I covered my mouth as Seth was rolling around the ring, screaming in pain, holing his left arm the whole time. I jumped up as the ref made Brock leave. I rushed and ran past them, Lesner smirking at Seth, who was in the cornor, holding his arm and grunting, I climbed the stairs and kneeled next to him, brushing his hair away from him. He does something I never expected. He pushed my hand away, twisting away from me. I moved back, hurt, but summing it up to him being hurt. The ref's helped him up and he shrugs him off, cradling his arm to his chest and walking away. I stayed where I was, kneeled and confused. I slowly got up and followed him, Raw was over and they won. They took the shield out. Divided and conquered. I sat as the wwe physicans lookedd at his arm. Determining it was dislocated and they grabbed it and suddenly, with a loud _CRACK_ they popped it back in. He didn't make a sound as they set him up with an arm brace, telling him he was out of wrestling for 4-5 weeks. He nods, still listening. i walkback to the locker room, not bothering to shower. Just changing and packing. I carried both Mine and Seth's bags to the car, Seth sat in the passenger seat, silent. I didn't push him. I immendently drove to the E.R, to take him to see Roman and Dean. I sat in the waiting room, not wanting to intrude, Dean was out for 5 weeks and Roman for 4. Seth stayed quiet in the car and we walked in silence to our hotel room. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you ok?" I asked as Seth laid down. He shrugged. "Talk to me, please." I sat on the edge, staring at him.

"You wanna hear me talk? Huh? I just got my fucking arm broken and I'm tired and I just want to have a moment of relaxation so just leave me the fuck alone!" He suddenly yelled, I jumped off the bed, scared, but that fear turns to anger.

"Stop cursing at me! I'm sorry you're hurt, but you are not taking this out on me!" I yelled back, he stood up, glaring down at me. I glared right back at him, his eyes flashing.

"Oh it's all about you, ain't it? I was so worried about you, I let my best friend get his face smashed! All because you can't listen worth a shit!" He ripped the blankets off the bed with his good arm, leaving only pillows and the under sheet.

"Neither can you! I've already told you to stop cussing at me!" I stepped closer, letting my anger take over.

"What do you know? Huh? Get off my fucking back!"

"Oh, I'm on your back now?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes you fucking are! Just shut up!" Seth started pacing, clutching his arm.

"You're the one starting a fight Seth Colby Rollins!"

"You're the one who is being immature Joseann Alexie Offerman!"

"Why are you being a jackass?" I demanded.

"Why are you being naggy? I just wanted to come to the hotel and have a nice long rest after a fucking shitty day! And as soon as we're through the door, you're on my case!"

"You wouldn't talk to me! I'm sorry if my worriness comes off as nagginess!"

"You're a fucking bitch!" He roared. I froze, he looked ashamed, but didn't take it back. I backed away from him, my voice softening;

"You're tired? Go to sleep then to fucking jack ass!" I said as I slammed the bathroom door. I heard Seth movng towards it, but I locked the door. I sat in there for 2 hours, just sitting on the ground, my back pressed to the door, waiting. Seth's snoring started up an hour ago, but I wanted to make sure. I stood up, joints cracking from sitting so long. I shut off the bathroom light and moved out of the room, waiting for my eyes to adjust. Seth never sleeps with the sheet, so I wrapped that around me and settled in the lounge chair by the window. I silently let the tears, this was the first fight we've had and it was bad. I've never heard Seth talk that way to me. _Am I naggy? _I thought to myself as I adjusted myself in the chair. I pulled my legs to my chest, leaning against them. I thought about the arguement, seeing a million and one ways that I could've disfused the situation, but I let it esculate. I let my eyes finally close,

**Annnnd scene... This is like the first arguement I have ever wrote for these two, unless you count the small 'fight' they had over the mysterious person on the phone, but I liked the argument, some of you might not and I am ok with that, You have the right to voice your opinion.**


	15. Fighting with Seth

**Dang, has It really been almost 4 weeks since I last updated? I am so sorry for the wait. between senior year, a college course and work, there is just not enough hours in the day to write. I go to school from 7-1, then my college course starts at 2:30-5 and I work from 6-10 then I do homework till almost midnight and pass out.**

* * *

My eyes cracked open a couple of hours later to Seth moving around in the bed. I stayed still as his right arm was hitting my side of the bed, searching for something, feeling for something. Looking for me. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, I acted like I was sleeping as Seth looked at me, sighed, then laid back down. I dozed back off. I awoke with a stiff neck. I looked around the room and saw the empty bed. I glanced outside, seeing it was early in the morning. I stood up, keeping the sheet wrapped around me and looked around the small hotel room. I walked over to the closet and pulled the door open, holding my breath. I let it out a sigh when I saw his bags still there. I peeked into the bathroom, seeing he wasn't in there either. I slowly made the bed and sat on the chair, wondering where he could be at this time. I started pacing, I pulled out my phone and sent him a text, asking where he was. I opened my bag and pulled out some poptarts. Slowly eating them cold, watching the time on my phone. Forcing myself to stay calm. He was pretty pissed yesterday, he probably needed some time to calm down. Maybe he went out and is grabbing some breakfast. He's probably visiting Roman and Dean... At nine in the morning... I started to watch t.v, to take my mind off it. As the clock ticked to 12:30, I finally broke down and called him, only to be sent to voicemail on the second ring. I glared at my phone, shocked. He just sent me to voice mail. I took a deep breath, maybe he is driving. I looked and saw the car keys on the t.v. My phone rang and I answered it, without looking at the caller i.d, hoping it was Seth. It wasn't. It was Mark telling me I had a photo shoot on Thursday in phinox and that Aj wanted a rematch. I argued with him, telling him that I put in vaction after Seth got hurt and I needed time off. He told me to either be there, or I was fired. I agreed. Then he told me Monday I had a tag match with Brie against Nikki and Eva and I had a promo on The nexrt Smackdown, then I could have vaction. I hung up after saying bye and sighed, needing to relax, I showered. Pulling my hair back and dressing. Seth still wasn't back and I started pacing around the room, trying to stay calm and called and texted a few more times before I called the hospital Dean and Roman was at, asking the woman if they had any visitors, she said only a black-haired girl and a woman with a child, no man had visited them. I thanked her and hung up. My stomach growled so I decided to order some pizza. I sat on the edge of the bed, dialing a local pizzeria. I calmly waited. The pizza came and Still no Seth. 5pm came around and I was about to go looking for him when he came walking into the room. I stared at him as he set his wallet on the dresser and toeing off his shoes. I calmly walked towards him,

"I got pizza." I said, giving him a chance to tell where he was. He nodded and grabbed a couple of slices and sat at the small table. I sat across from him. Waiting. He ate in silence, as he ate, I was on my phone, booking his flight and making sure he had a ride to his apartment ready. I paid with my debit card, then stared at him, willing him to talk to me and stop being a rude jackass. I stared at him. Waiting.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full. I shook my head and started to pack, seriously pissed off. Ignoring him as he followed me. "What?" He asked again, grabbing my arm and twisting me to face him. I glared at him.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick and when I tried to call you, you sent me to voicemail!" I shoved past him.

"What is wrong with you? You're not my mom! You don't need to know every little detail in my life!" He yelled as he followed me.

"You're right! I don't need to know every detail. I just want to know enough to know you ain't dead in a ditch, hurt or dying!" I yelled back. He glared at me.

"It's none of your business where I was. I'm here and I'm ok. just drop it." He said, throwing his good arm out. I pushed past him.

"This is me dropping it. I have a match at Smackdown and I have to be there Thursday for pictures. I don't want to fight with you before I go, so eat your pizza while I pack." I threw my bag on the bed, and went to the dresser.

"I thought you had Smackdown off, to take me home."

"Aj challenged me to a rematch. I have to be there, then Mark scheduled me to team with Brie and go against Eva and Nikki for Raw, then I got to be there Friday to talk with Aj." I said calmly, "I'm gonna drive you to the airport, I've already set up for a cab to take you home and I will be there next Saturday." I explained. Seth didn't look happy.

"So, you're ditching me? When I have a broken arm?" He demanded.

"I'm going to work! I can't just blow off work!" I yelled back.

"You were suppose to have it off! Paige is with Dean, Roman has Joelle and Aliani and I haven't got anyone!"

"I'm sorry my request for vacation was denied! I'll be in early next Saturday, what's the difference?"

"You know what? Fuck it. Just don't come, I'll call Leighla." He muttered. I froze.

"Leighla? As in your ex?" I turned to look at him, "You still talk to her?"

"How did you know about Leighla?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Monique told me about her, and you still have contact with her?"

"When were you talking to Monique?" Again, ignoring my question.

"Before Summerslam. It didn't end well, she told me about you and Leighla, now why are you in contact with her?"

"Why are you getting jealous? We're just friends."

"You'd be mad too if I had a former boyfriend come and take care of me!" I shoved my finger into his chest.

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh, so if Justin Gabriel came to my house and took care of me when I had broken ribs, you wouldn't have been mad?" I challenged, looking him dead in the eye. They flashed and he moved away,

"I wouldn't care one bit, you know and I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Why won't you give me the same trust?" He demanded.

"I trust you, it's just you two were together 8 years! That's 8 years of history that you two went through, we've been together 3 months and on only one date and Dean and Roman were with us!" I shrieked,

"So you're fighting with me because I never took you on a date? That is so pathetic."

"I am not pathetic! You say shit to make me this way and you know it!" I felt tears of anger burning m eyes.

"You get jealous then put yourself down over the stupidest things! Just last week, you were insecure over Summer, now Leighla? You've never met Leighla and you have a problem with her! I hate being with someone so insecure as you are!"

"Oh so what? Are you going to break up with me?" I demanded, Seth didn't say anything. I felt like I was punched in the stomach. "You know what? Fine. Yes, I'm not perfect, I get jealous and insecure. If you can't handle that, fine. Whatever. I ain't fighting with you now. So, Eat, I'm gonna pack and we have to leave with-in the hour." I turned from him and kneeled in front of the dresser, slowly pulling out clothes and folding them neatly into my bag, letting the tears fall, but not making a sound, just the occasional sniffle. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve before I turned around. Seth was sitting with his back to me in the chair, eating pizza. I walked past him and into the bathroom, grabbing my makeup and hair supplies, packing them. I walked out and saw he was holding his left arm, face twisted in pain. I sighed and walked over to my purse, pulling out his precribion from yesterday. Just some pain pills for his arm. I set them next to his cup and he nods his head, closest we've had to a conversation that didn't involve yelling in almost 12 hours. I turned back and finished packing. I calmly moved on to his clothes, folding his clothes, separating the dirty from the clean. I set his bags neatly on the bed. I sat next to him at the table, sipping on my sweet tea. Seth didn't say a word to me, and I didn't speak to him. I started to take our bags down to the car. Seth checked out as I took my gym bag down. I slid into the driver's seat, Seth sat next to me, but turned towards the window, refusing to look at me. I drove him straight to the airport and helped him through till we got to the terminal, I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around him, staying on his right side, away from his arm. He tensed up, but wrapped his right arm around me. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him softly,

"I'll be there next Saturday." I promised. He nodded and kissed my forehead, but pulled away, putting space in between us. I sighed, running my hand through my hair just as Seth's flight was called. I sighed. "Bye. I love you." I whispered. Looking at him. We've never really said that, only through texts. Seth looked at me and quickly kissed me.

"Love you too." He whispered and kissed me again. I waved as he shouldered his carry-on, He nodded and walked down the terminal. I watched till he disappeared out of sight. I walked back to my car and pulled out of the airport, feeling very heart-broken. We really didn't apologize. I shook it off, instantly thinking of a way to make it better. I drove straight to where Smackdown was being hosted, arriving early Friday morning. I didn't even bother checking into hotel. I sat in the make-up chair and as they were doing my hair, I listened as HHH and them rattled on about how they beat the Shield. I gripped my title tighter in rage as they showed Roman's beat down, Dean's face full of brick and I flinched as they showed Seth's elbow dislocating and him screaming. I covered my ears, trying to block out the sound of his screams. needing to block out the scream. I saw myself being broadcasted on the screen. They played the scene again and I felt tears in my eyes as Seth rolled around the ring, holding his arm. Triple h started laughing,

"Look at the last remaining Shield member. All alone." He taunted me. I glared. My face on the screen.

"Couldn't beat them in a fair fight." I pointed out, cocking my head to the side. Triple H glared.

"Seth was one on one. How wasn't that fair?"

"He was in a fight earlier that day with Kane? Remember? When he tried to stop you from almost killing Dean, who is fine by the way." I glanced a little to the left and saw Nikki, "Oh hey Nikki! I didn't see you there, you blended in with the sell outs and thank you very much for kicking me in the face." I waved, smiling at her. Nikki glared. I shrugged, turning my attention to HHH, Orton and Kane. "They're gonna come back, and they're gonna be pissed and _when_ they beat your asses, don't say I didn't warn you." I moved my title to my shoulder and walked off. The camera not following and cutting to commercial.

I paced as my match came up, Aj skipped to the ring, and my music started up, I didn't want to give people false hope that they were back, and I walked down from the stairs, holding my title to my waist. Glaring. Not in the mood. I figured out how I can jump the barricade, I climb on a box and step on the barricade and jump down. I hand my title to the Ref, who holds it up. I'm so angry at The Authority, at mine and Seth's fight, how we haven't talked at all, as soon as the bell rang, I gave Aj no chance, I swiped her leg out from under her, causing her to hit her head and pinned her, I didn't even stick around to hear my name called. I grabbed my title and left, Heading to Raw. Seth still not talking to me, and me being to stubborn to break the silence. Every day, I felt guilt over our fight. At night, I tossed and turned, reliving the fight and him leaving me for good, or him putting me in the Kimura and breaking my arm. I usually jump awake before he does. On Raw, I was so unfocused, when Brie tagged me in, Eva slammed me and pinned me. I apologized to Brie, she seemed to understand my lost of focus. I drove slowly to Smackdown, having gotten my first paycheck and almost fainting at the sight. Being a champion, and being the youngest gave me bonus' and I instantly wrote a check to pay off some of my bills, keeping some for the road, and putting a large chunk in my savings for an apartment. I arrived late to Smackdown, almost two weeks since my fight with Seth and no contact with him what's-so-ever. None. I tried booking a flight, but decided to drive, which would make my arrival to his town on Monday instead.

I sent Seth a Text, telling him and he sent back '_Okay, see you then'_ First contact we had in two weeks. I hoped we could get on good terms, my birthday was Monday and I would be 20. Seth knows it's my birthday, having talked about what we were going to do that day. Aj called off sick and I got to leave Smackdown early. I quickly changed and hit the road. I had the next 2 Raws and Smackdowns off, to be with Seth. Mark warned me if I took anymore, they'd be forced to take my title. I was content to have 4 weeks. It was very foggy, so my driving slowed. I didn't sleep much during my drive, nervous about seeing Seth. It was 7am, September 1st when arrived in his town so I grabbed some breakfast sandwiches from a fast food place and checked my phone. I wiped my eyes when I saw I had no texts from my family at all. I had some from friends, like Naomi, Brie and Nattie, I laughed at the text from Taylor, telling me that I am one year closer to being able to drink, but no one reached out to me from my family. I should be use to it, being the second birthday I had without them. I sighed and walked to my car, but when I turned the key, nothing. I tried again, again nothing. I started to panic, having no money on me at the moment. I broke down and called Seth, but he didn't answer. I sent him a bunch of texts, telling him my car broke down and asking him to pick me up. Nothing. I decided to walk to Seth's apartment. I arrived late in the day, around noon. I walked up the stairs, I have only been to Seth's apartment a few times with him, enough that Seth gave me a key. I was comfortable enough that I could just walk in, having crashed here a few times when I was in the area and didn't feel like renting a room. I walked to his door and pushed the key in the lock, twisting it and butting the door open with my hip, since my hands were full with my bag and breakfast. I put my bag on the chair, toeing off my shoes. I sighed when I didn't see Seth and decided he must be sleeping, I threw myself on his couch, tired. I looked around for the remote, to watch t.v while he slept. I didn't see it on the coffee table or end table. I dug my hand into the couch cushion and felt around, but what I found was shocking.

I pulled out a bra, way to big to be mine. I stared in shock and blinked, hoping it'll disappear. I wiped my eyes and stormed into Seth's room, he was still sleeping. I ripped his blanket off, causing him to jump awake, standing up. Only in a pair of boxers.

"What the hell!" He demanded. I glared at him, tears burning in my eyes. He looked shocked and glanced at the clock and opened his mouth, but I held my hand up.

"Morning Seth! My fucking car broke down and I WALKED here. Thank you so freaking much for taking the time to check your phone! Oh and I found this! What the fuck Seth?" I demanded, wiping tears from my eyes, throwing the bra at him.

"What?" He asked, groaning when he jostled his arm. I glared, throwing my arms in the air.

"How could you cheat on me! So who's the girl, Huh? I bet you called Leighla!" I screamed, my emotions were everywhere. I felt like my heart had been torn out and stomped on, then shoved back into my chest. Seth looked really confused.

"Monique was here last night. Her and Mom. I didn't call Leighla, I swear. I would never cheat on you." I glared at him.

"Sure she was, why are you lying straight to my face! I found women's underwear in your couch Seth!" I pushed his chest, he stumbled back, then his eyes flashed, looking extremely pissed off.

"Don't push me! I didn't have Leighla over!" He yelled. We had a stare down,

"Why should I believe you! You've done nothing but give half-truths during this whole relationship!"

"When have I lied?!" He threw his good arm up.

"You didn;t tell me you were going to turn on me! YOu left me in the dark when you decided to MAKE OUT with Summer! You even called me a slut and ignorant!"

"What does calling you a slut have to do with me lying!"

"You called me a slut and announced our sex life on national television! You kissed someone who hates me, right in front of me, and now your ex was probably in your living room!"

"How do I know you didn't cheat on me! You've been hanging steady with Dean and Roman for 11 weeks without me, you could've fucked Dean!"

"I would never fuck your friends and gross, why would I fuck Dean? He's dating my best friend! and did you forget, I didn't travel with them! I just met them at the arena, read and came out only when they were in trouble, so don't you dare call me a slut!"

"If the shoe fits, wear it!" He yelled.

"How am I a slut!" I shrieked, ready to punch him in the face. I was pissed, he was pissed. We were both pissed off.

"How many guys were you with before me? Huh! There was Justin, who by the way bragged about how he got you in bed!" I stepped back, shocked. I never slept with Justin, he tried, but I didn't let him. I looked up at Seth, hurt that he would think that of me, I felt tears burning in my eyes, Seth blurred "Now you're gonna cry! You are so immature!" He continued. I sniffled.

"What's today Seth?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Monday. If you're telling me you have to work I swear-" I cut him off.

"No Seth, the date, the actual month and day." I wiped my face, already feeling drained, the couple of hours of sleep a day is catching up with me fast. He looked at his phone then cursed, his eyes landing on the date. His eyes widened, looking back at me. I let out a humorless chuckle. "I should be use to celebrating my birthday alone. You know this will be the third birthday in which no one I loved wished me a happy one? My dad threw me out on my 18th," I wiped my face. "Sure, I had Eva last year, but she really didn't do anything and this year? You are being mean to me, called me a slut and forgot! I wonder if next year, I'll get hit by a car." Seth took a step towards me, but I backed up. "Don't touch me. Just don't fucking touch me." I turned on my heel and walked out, sniffling, trying not to cry. I grabbed my bag. Seth stumbling after me. I sat on the chair and started shoving my feet into my shoes.

"I'm sorry." Seth said, kneeling in front of me, he elbow on my knee. I rolled my eyes and stood up, shouldering my bag. Seth grabbed my arm, I turned around and smacked him, hard. He looked shocked. I looked from my hand to his face, shocked also. I turned and quickly ran out the door, crying. I collapsed against the bricks outside his apartment and sank to the ground. I called Paige, her answering on the second ring.

"Hey! I was about to call you, Happy birthday!" She sang, but my sob cut her off, I tried to muffle it, but it didn't work. "Are you crying? What happened?! Is Seth ok?" She demanded. I could hear Dean asking what was wrong with Seth and Paige shhh him.

"My car broke down and-and Seth didn't answer when I called him! I ha-had to walk to hi-his apartment."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Paige said, sounding conserned.

"Tha-that's not the worst of it! I found women's underwear in his couch! Then we got into this huge fight in his bedroom, he forgot it was my birthday and called me a slut! I hit him and I'm stranded in Iowa!" I sobbed, hoping Paige can understand me in my hysterics. I could barely understand myself. I heard her gasp.

"He didn't!" She sounded mortified. "I'm coming and getting you." My eyes widened.

"No! Dean needs you. I'll find a way out of here." I sniffled, wiping my eyes. Trying to calm down.

"Dean is a big boy who can take care of himself. Where in Iowa are you," I went to tell her, but the phone was snatched out of my hands.

"She'll have to call you back Paige. Tell Dean I said Hi." Seth said as he hung up on her. I glared at him, but was in shocked that his took my phone like that. He squatted in front of me. "I didn't let Leighla or any other girl into my house. I swear I didn't have any girls in my house other than my ma and sister." I went to look away, but he used is good hand to hold my chin and force me to look straight into his eyes. They were a soft, sparkling brown. They didn't look cold and calculating, like they have the past whatever weeks, or an angry, harsh brown they looked when we fought, or even a guilty shade, like they did a few minutes ago, just a soft shade of brown, the shade I saw only when he was talking with me. My chin wobbled as I fought back a sob.

"Then where did the bra come from?" My voice cracked. He shrugged,

"I went to sleep with Monique on my couch. I swear Jojo. I haven't talked to Leighla in 2 years or have looked at another girl since I laid eyes on you. I love you, not her or any other girl." I sniffled and jerked my chin back,

"Then why did you call me a slut?" I whispered, still stinging from that.

"I don't know. I wanted to hurt you. You were chipping me down and I wanted to chip you down too. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. I really do love you."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded, his hand on my face, wiping the tears away from my left eye.

"I really have no clue how that bra got in my couch, I've changed the locks since Leighla and I broke up and the only people to have keys are you, me, my ma and Monique-." He stopped, thinking, his eyes widening. "Damn it Monique!" He cursed, taking out his phone, calling someone. He turned and sat next to me, I pulled my knees up, still sad. "What the fuck Monique!... Don't you play fucking dumb... No, I will not stop fucking cursing at you... You knew Jojo was coming over today and you fucking set me up!... Why? Why the fuck would you do that to her, To me!... No you listen! It's her fucking birthday and all we did today was fight over Leighla... No Monique! Leighla was the one who left me, remember? And I almost lost Jojo because of your shit! I'm fucking done. Hope that wasn't your favorite bra cause I'm burning it and I want your key too. I'm sick of your shit Monique... No you don't understand, I am 25 years old! I can make my own fucking decisions. Whatever, Bye." He hung up the phone and hit his head on the bricks. I leaned against his shoulder, still sniffling. He stood up and pulled me to my feet with his good arm.

"How's your arm?" I hiccupped.

"Better. Doc said I can get my brace off next week and I can start small with exercising it. Come here." He grabbed me and held me to his chest. I realized he was shirtless and in some pajama bottoms. I hugged him, still crying, but mostly sniffling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to slap you." I whispered, holding tighter. He shrugged.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry I was acting like a jackass. I was pissed that we fell apart so easy and I took it out on you. Come on. You look dead on your feet." He led me towards his apartment. I shrugged.

"It's hard to function on less than 4hours of sleep a night." I said. Seth shook his head.

"You go and take a nap, I'll cook something up to surprise you with when you wake up." I nodded. He opened his apartment and I took off my shoes, heading towards his room and he headed toward the kitchen. I sent Paige a text, telling her what happened and that everything was fine. Then curled up in Seth's bed, completely at ease.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	16. Night of Champions

**Hey, Sorry it took me a while to post this, my internet is being wonky. Enjoy! I OWN NOTHING! I GAIN NO MONEY FOR THIS, THIS IS FOR MY ENJOYMENT!**

* * *

I spent the next 4 weeks with Seth. Nothing really exciting happened. He got his brace off and started slow with physical therapy. I had to go back to work the 15th. I hated leaving Seth, but Roman and Dean were crashing with him and they were scheming. I arrived Monday to a mess. My vacation made a lot of divas angry that I wasn't defending my title, so to make 'them' happy, Kane, who's back to being Corporate Kane, made up a huge Diva's royal rumble and winner gets me at Night of Champions. I was ready. I sat backstage as Raw continued and when the royal rumble was next, I went down to do commentary. All the divas were in the match. I watched as everyone came down. I waved to Paige, Aj, Nattie and Brie. Naomi was still at NXT, but Cameron was here. I found that unfair. I watched the Match as JBL snidely commented on my vacation. I ignored it the first time, looking at Cole, who asked about Seth.

"Seth is healing. His broken elbow won't stop him." I smiled as Brie chucked Nikki over the top rope. Paige and AJ were teaming against Aksana and Alicia, trying to get them over. Cameron ran up and kicked Aj, knocking her over the top rope. I frowned. It was down to Brie, Nattie, Paige, Emma, Eva and Cameron. I watched as Nattie and Brie worked together to take Cameron out, which they did. I cringed as Emma lifted Nattie and Nattie held on, taking Emma with her. It was down to Eva and Brie. I cringed as Nikki jumped on the apron and distract Brie, allowing Eva to throw her over the top rope. Eva won. I took off my head set, staring Eva down.

"I'm surprised they actually let you keep your title after you left for 4 weeks." I whipped my head to face him.

"I earned this title. I'm sorry that the authority decided to take out my boyfriend, and I had to take care of him, but I'm back now and I ain't losing this title without a fight. Now, if I were you, I'd shut my mouth, unless you want me to show you what hanging with the hounds of justice taught me, believe in that." I knocked his hat to the ground and stood in front of the ring, staring Eva down. I held my title up as the crowd cheered. I was ready for her. Sunday was Night of Champions and it was coming up fast. At Smackdown, they announced there is a battle Royal for Brock's title, and I heard that The Miz was going to issue an open challenge for his title and then I heard Sheamus is going to issue one, to out do Miz. I have a match later against Eva, a sneak peek to what will happen Sunday at the pay-per-view.

I paced as she made her way to the ring, blowing kisses with her bright red lipstick. My gut clenched when I saw who accompanied her, Randy, Kane, HHH, Stephanie, and Nikki all came with her to the ring. I slowly made my way down the stairs as my music continued. I climbed to the top of the barricade and stood there, holding my title high as I stared Eva down. I jumped down and climbed into the ring as they circled it. I knew that was going to be trouble. The match against Eva was easy. She wasn't as trained as I was and I was handing her ass to her. I was about to pin her when Orton jumped up on the apron, distracting the ref as Kane and HHH grabbed my leg and pulled me off of Eva, dragging me outside the ring and Nikki started to beat me. I kicked her away as they backed up, the ref coming over to yell at them to back away. I slowly climbed back in as Eva rolled me up, grabbing my shorts so I couldn't kick out and got the win. Her and Nikki started to circle me as Stephanie called out orders and the guys were blocking my escape, I stood up, backing towards where my title was and grabbed it, not taking my eyes off Nikki or Eva. Brie was with Daniel, so she wasn't here. Suddenly, _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, S.H.I.E.L.D_ I jerked my head to where they usually came out, surprised as Orton, Kane and HHH stood, looking surprised also, but ready. I used the distraction to hit Eva with my title and roll out of the ring and hopping the barricade, still looking to see if they were really coming, but not seeing them. I tried not to look disappointed, but then the titration showed fingers snapping. I smiled, knowing it was Dean. It was a simple black background, and from the look on Stephanie and Hunter's face, not planned.

"Attention! Are you listening? Heeelllooo." I smiled as Dean was waving at the camera till everyone was looking up at the screen. "Good, now that I have your attention, We have something to say." He held the camera out, show Seth, on his left and Roman on his right. I stood on top of the barricade, to see better, they were dressed in their gear and I waved at them, wondering if they could see me. I saw Seth smirk and nod, I smiled, knowing they could see. He took the camera from Dean and moved so it was just his face, but you could see Dean's shoulder,

"I see you didn't listen to my warning, Hunter. I see you're still messing with my girl." His eyes darted towards where I was standing, on top of the barricade, clutching my title to my chest.

"And if you mess with her, you're messing with us." Roman said, taking the camera,

"And we're still pissed that you SLAMMED MY FACE INTO BRICKS!" Dean yelled the last part, his face all red.

"And beat the hell out of me!" Roman said, calm, but still an angry tone.

"You had your beast break my arm. We're comin for you guys," Seth's eyes flashed, I knew he was really mad.

"And you ain't gonna like it when we do, cause you won't know what hit you, and so you better heed our warning. We will be back, and we're going to kick ass and take names,"

"And your name is on the top of that list Hunter, then your little golden boy, then the demon. You've just angered the hounds and just like dogs, when we feel threatened, we bite!" Dean was really getting worked up, crazy. I smirked that he still had his lunatic fringe.

"What are you guys gonna do? You're up there and we're here. We can still hurt her." I was so focused on the screen, I didn't see Kane coming towards me till it was too late. He grabbed me by the waist and held tight as he carried me to the ring as I struggled. I cursed myself for not running when I had a chance. I saw Seth's eyes flash and his expression soften. I saw his face scrunch in something I've never seen. Fear. I was tossed in the ring and grabbed by Eva, forcing me to my knees, and holding my arms, since all my training for these situations were with me on my feet, I didn't know what to do, I looked up to Nikki slamming her fist into my jaw. My head jerked to the right, pain spread down my face. I gotta give it to her, for being a very high maintenance girl, she can sure punch.

"Stop!" Seth yelled, breaking his shield persona. Nikki landed a solid kick to my midsection, I couldn't even bend over since Eva had a tight grip on my arms. I grunted and tried to free my arms, but she wasn't budging. Nikki switched between punches and kicks, I saw Roman pushing Seth away, so he wouldn't see, but Dean was staring and staring hard. I know that is how he gets his rage. He sees me as his younger sister, and I could see the rage and anger building behind his eyes. He was going to erupt when he gets his hand on the Hunter, Orton and Kane and I will sit back and watch. I grunted as Eva grabbed my hair and slammed my face into the ground. I could see her holding my title. I felt my anger grow, she was not getting my title. I forced myself to climb to my knees, wiping the blood from my nose and climbed, shakily, to my feet, I went to attack Eva, but Nikki set me up in her Rack attack and I was knocked out.

Seth's POV

I broke away from Roman to watch the TV behind the camera, our way of knowing what was going on. I saw Jojo climb to her feet, glaring at Eva with mounds of hate and anger. She wiped her nose and went to dive on Eva, but Nikki grabbed her and set her up for the rack attack. I watched as Jojo went limp and something snapped inside of me. I felt the anger and rage that Dean use to describe to me. I felt hate and anger. They attacked her. They beat her. I wanted to make them pay. She was on her side, curled in a ball. I was powerless to stop the beating. HHH found a way around Vince's command. She slowly opened her eyes, Dean had turned off the camera after the rack attack, but the t.v stayed on. Everyone had cleared the ring, the doctors rolled Jojo out, so the next match could start. It quickly went to commercial, I yelled, losing sight of her. I promised her I would protect her and I broke it. I stared at the screen, willing it to flip back to Jojo and how she's doing.

"I'm sorry." Dean muttered, it was his idea to hack the wwe system from my apartment, and to do the message. We were watching and saw she had a match against Eva, so we had it set up, if it went ugly. It took a minuet, but when he finally got into the server, it was pretty simple from there. He sat on my couch, head in his hands. I pat his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. We thought she got away, We didn't know she was gonna stand and watch us."

"I was sure she was going up the stairs. I was positive." Roman groaned.

"She was. She stopped when I started snapping. She probably climbed on top the barricade to see better, everyone in the crowd was on their feet."

"She waved. I saw her wave and then I focused on Hunter and them. I thought she'd leave. I was sure she'd leave." I leaned on my arms, favoring my right arm still. I was pissed when Smackdown came back on and it was a match, I don't care about Miz and Mizdow vs. the usos. I need to know Jojo's ok. I started to tear down the sheet that we hung for the background as Roman took the camera down.

"We good on the plan boys?" Roman asked, I nodded, Dean nodded also,

"They're gonna pay for that. I was pissed before, but now I am livid." Dean hit his face, a sign he was beyond pissed.

"We run that yard. They can kiss our asses." I muttered, staring at my phone.

Jojo's POV

I felt the ringside doctor moving me, rolling me out of the ring. I groaned, in pain from my beating, but shook the doctor off. I climbed to my feet and took my title, walking towards the barricade, doing the butt swivel and going up the stairs. I felt a few people tap my shoulder, but when I felt a pull on my leg I looked down and saw a little girl, no older than 4 looking up at me. She had a huge grin and a sign that said 'I believe in Jojo.' There were misspellings, like she made the sign herself, but it made it even better. I smiled and crouched down to her height, looking at her father for permission, when he nodded, I gave her a hug and held her while her dad took a picture and let her pose with the title.

"You're my hero. I hope Wollins is ok," I smiled at her.

"He's perfectly fine. He'll be back before you know it." I shook her hand and hurried up the stairs, feeling my confidence rise. I never realized the impact I have on people. I walked to my locker room and called Seth, knowing he was probably a wreck right now. He was, he kept asking if I was ok and I kept assuring him I was, but he was worried. He told me the doctors didn't clear him or Dean for Night of champions, I was disappointed. I wanted them to get the titles, but in the end, it's the medics call. We hung up and I got ready for my flight to Nashville Tennessee. I arrived on Saturday and went to the gym, skyping with Seth after my workout, I told him about the little girl and he smiled. Telling me I did make an impact. I went to sleep with a smile and I was ready for Eva and the gang. They weren't going by the Authority anymore, like the contract said, but they still work together. HHH and Stephanie aren't using their power anymore, Kane is for them. They're following the contract, just exploiting every freaking loop-hole imaginable. Night of Champions was here and my match was first, to get it out-of-the-way I guess. My hair and make-up was done pretty basic and pretty. I paced as Eva made her way to the ring, Nikki, Kane and Orton by her side. Brie was backstage and already told me if Nikki got involved, she would be down there. I was thankful for that. My music started and I made my way through the sold out arena. The match started and I was doing great, until Nikki jumped up on the apron, distracting the ref and Eva clothesline me. It was downhill. Every time I tried to speed it up, Eva or Nikki would distract the ref somehow and Orton or Kane would grab my foot, causing me to trip and fall. About the third or fourth time it happened, it pissed me off.

"Get the fuck out of here!" I screamed at them, getting really mad that they won't stop grabbing my leg. Orton climbed up on the apron, and I slapped him, he grabbed my hair, jerking me over the top rope and pulling me on the ground, causing the ref to ring the bell, I won, but now I was in trouble, Randy had a firm grip on my hair, which hurt. I cried out as he moved his hand. Suddenly,

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, S.H.I.E.L.D_. Randy laughed,

"That trick ain't gonna work this time." He said, as Eva and Nikki moved in. Brie came running down, fighting Nikki, but I was still trapped with Eva and Orton holding my hair, the crowd was going nuts as the Shield's theme was still playing, but Kane and Orton weren't looking. I heard a thud and Orton jerked his head towards it, pulling my hair harder, I yelled out, holding my head as Orton was speared to the ground and I was grabbed by someone, Seth and them were really here. I was in shock.

"I thought you weren't medically cleared." I said, in a daze.

"I sorta lied. We wanted to come back with a bang, so here we are." He said as Roman handed me my title. I stretched up in my tip toes to hug him, Dean too. Paige came running down, showing the world who she was with by kissing Dean. Seth kissed me, lifting me up and spinning. Showing his elbow was fine. We went backstage as Night of champions rolled on, When Miz arrogantly issued an open challenge for his intercontinental championship, jumping when the Shield's music started to play and the guys went to the ring, Roman accepting the challenge. My eyes widened when I saw who was on commentary, Florida Georgia Line. I watched as Mizdow got in their faces as Roman was fighting Miz, Dean and Seth were laughing at Mizdow. Hard to believe 4 months ago, he almost broke my knee and the Shield saved me. Florida Georgia Line look at each other than stood up, shoving Mizdow on his ass, distracting Miz, which allowed Roman to land a superman punch, right to his moneymaker, Roman pinned him and I jumped from my spot, cheering. Paige was smiling as Dean and Seth were slapping Roman on the back. One down, two to go. Sheamus was a little harder for Dean to fight, plus was ready for Dean to accept the challenge. Dean was building his lunatic fringe. I watched, on the edge of my seat as Sheamus was hitting his chest, bout to brouge kick Ambrose's head off. Paige was hiding her face in her hands, not looking as Dean slowly got to his feet, groggy. I covered my eyes as he turned around to face Sheamus, but the unexpected happened, Dean somehow got out-of-the-way and Sheamus got hung up on the top rope, hurting his leg. Ambrose capitalized and rolled him up, getting the pinfall! Paige jumped up, screaming, holding my arm as she continued to jump up and down. I jumped with her, excited, Two down and one to go. The battle Royal for Brock's title was after Florida Georgia line's concert. It was amazing. The shield sat around me and Paige as the battle royal went on. I watched as more people were called. Suddenly the lights went out and we heard a *dong, Dong* and the fog started going. My mouth dropped open as Brock, who just got out there, looked like he is seeing a ghost. It was him. The undertaker is back.

"If he wins, are you cashing in?" I asked, leaning against Seth's arm. He shook his head

"Hell no! You see him? 6'10 of pure intimidation. I respect him too much to do that, plus, I'm sure he can and will kick my ass." I nodded, watching as the Undertaker went straight for Brock, hitting him with punches, and Kane joined in, helping his brother out. I laughed as Brock went over the top rope, dragging the undertaker with him, but the undertaker didn't seem to mind, he was after one thing and that was Brock. Paul was yelling in anger. The battle royal went on for a while. The people getting smaller and smaller. It was down to Jericho, Bo Dallas and Erick Rowan.

"Erick's gonna win, Watch." I said, Seth shook his head.

"Bo's more agile. and Jericho has experience. Don't count them out yet," Seth said, twirling my hair. Jericho jumped and drop-kicked Erick, sending him reeling and tripping over Bo, and fell over the top rope. It was down to Jericho and Bo. Let's just say, Bo somehow won. It was a shock, but hey, easier for Seth to Cash in on. Seth grinned, pecked me on the lips and their music started, Bo looked like he'd seen a ghost as Rollins, Me, Ambrose and Reins made our way down the steps. I grinned, as they surrounded Bo and started beating the crap out of him, Seth handed in the brief-case and officially cashed in, pinning Bo and becoming the WWE champion. I climbed in and hugged him, holding my title up. We all raised our titles, our fists in the middle. You can't touch us, if Dean was right about one thing, we will and are going down in the history books as one of the dominate forces in the WWE, but hey, there's still room to darken our names in. Guess we'll see what the future holds, but as of now, it's looking fucking bright. We proved something today, if you stand up for what you believe in, even when the deck is stacked against you, you can over come it. I looked at Seth, who was grinning like a fool. He grabbed me and kissed me, and that was the moment I've never felt better.

* * *

**Hey, This is the end! I think I may write an epilogue and maybe even a sequel! I guess we'll see. Review and tell me if yes or no to the sequel. REVIEW PLEASE?!**


	17. epilogue

**epilogue**** OK just so you know, I've never written an epilogue before, so, yeah, its short, but I have the sequel started! So, expect that to be up soon. Im stuck between naming it "newest journey" or " Newest Chapter. Leave your opinion in the reviews, I would do a poll, but I want everyones opinion.**

* * *

I held my title for a full year before I lost it to Charlotte, who finally got signed to Raw, I wasn't mad, I was tired of being responsible for it. I loved the checks that came with it, but I was tired of the pressure. The authority moved on to taunt John Cena, don't get us wrong, if Cena needed help, The Sheild's the first one down the steps, coming to help. But Cena has his own buddies to help him. I'm just glad we're not being hurt anymore. The guys lost their titles almost at the same time frame, Dean lost his to Rusev, Dolph has the intercontentional and Daniel Bryan came back and beat Seth for the WWE world championship. I moved into his apartment about five months ago. I was debating wheather or not to go back to NXT, to get more training. I'm relaxing on Seth's, well, our, couch, watching T.v. Last week had marked our year and a half annnavery of dating and I turned 21. It's been good. Monique and Seth are finally on good terms and she tries to be civil with me. I'm nice to her and his brothers. Ethan was still a creep, but whenever he was around, I all but glued myself to Seth's side, barely leaving it.  
"I'm home." Seth called, walking in and dropping his gymbag on the ground. I waved to him, really into my show.

"Dinners in the oven. How does Lasagna sound?" I asked as he plopped down next to me, grabbing my hand.

"Great." He sounded distracted, but before I could ask, I felt something cold slide over my ring finger, I looked down and saw a dimond ring. I was in shock, not expcecting this at all. I looked up and saw he wasn't meeting my gaze, I turned my attention back to the ring continued to stare at it, and it was beautiful. It was silver, with white swirls all over the band, with a nice dimond. I didn't say anything, I felt him tence up and stand up, his cheeks red. I suddenly pounced on him, knocking him into the recliner and kissed him.

"So can I take that as a Yeah?" He asked, smirking.

"More like a hell yeah." I kissed him again.

* * *

The wedding planning started. Not even 2 months later, Paige came to visit me, and found me slumped in my chair, staring at an envolope in my hand. Seth was traveling on the European Raw tour, so he wasn't there.

"What's wrong Jojo?" She asked. I handed it to her. It was from my parents. I was afraid to open it. She dropped it in the table and pulled me into a hug, I laid my head on his shoulder, tears running down my face. She just held me, not saying anything. I slowly opened the letter, reading it. "What does it say?" She asked.

"My dad isn't coming to the wedding. He wants nothing to do with it." I took a deep breath, and groaned suddenly feeling my stomach cramp up at the smell of her perfume. I quickly hopped off the chair and knew I was never going to make it to the bathroom and emptied my stomach contents in the sink, Paige held my hair back.

"You need to go to the doctor." She whispered. I shook my head,

"It's just stress. I'm fine." I said. Wiping my face.

"This has been going on a week. What set it off this time?" She asked. I stared at the ground, "What was it Jojo?"

"Your perfume." I whispered. She shook her head. I've been puking my brains out for about a week now, but it's not a regular thing, just certain smells set me off

"I haven't seen this sensitive of puking since-" She froze, "When was your last period?" She asked. I thought, then froze.

"2 months." She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked, "Paige, I don't have shoes on! Or a coat. Paige, It's snowing!"She grabbed my coat off the chair and grabbed my boots.

"We're going to the store to get a pregnancy test. We need to know." I shoved my bare feet into my boots and quickly pulled on my coat. I went in alone and pulled my hood up, not wanting any of the paparazzi to see me. I grabbed 2 boxes of different brands and walked to the self checkout, paying cash and hurring out. I took both at the same time and waited in the small bathroom at the apartment, Paige was pacing back and forth.

"Stop! You're making me nervous!" I yelled, nervously twisting my engagement ring around my finger.

"You should be! You and Seth ain't ready for a kid! You live in a one bedroom apartment! You're only 21!"

"Paige! I know! Calm down. We might be making a big deal out of nothing!" I looked at the time on my phone, and slowly looked at the stick. I slowly showed Paige, who gasped.

* * *

I was, indeed pregnant. Seth came home that following day, and I couldn't think of how to tell him. When we finally sat down for dinner, he asked why I was distant, and I had took a breath, and handed him the test. He stared at it for a moment, and uttered the words,

"We're having a baby?" And as I nodded, he jumped up and grabbed me from the chair, spinning me around. He was beyond excited. I don't know who was more excited, him or Dean. Which was weird, because he started talking to my stomach, saying he is gonna be his/her's favorite uncle, and he can't wait to see him/her. Mark let me announce to the world when I was about three months in, and showing.

_flashback to raw 11-7-2016 (Fyi, it's in present tense)_

_I paced back and forth, nervous. I could feel my slight bump, and it was noticeable in my gear. Mark and the wwe physicians agreed that I would not be in action till the baby is 3 months, giving me time to recover and get my strength back. I told them that we'll see. Seth's family knows about the baby, so do Dean, Roman and Paige. But no one else. Seth was preparing for a huge 6 man tag, the Shield vs Bray, Cody and Goldust. I was nervous since Bray has had fun using me as a tool to rile Seth up. It's creepy, it seems like he knows I'm expecting, he has shot promos on about babies, mentions Seth in it, but it was vague. Finally, it was my turn. The Shield's music started up and I did my thing, walking down the stairs. Seth and I had an argument before, he wanted me to go down the ramp, afraid I might fall or get hurt down the stairs, but I told him that this is going to be one of the last times I'm going to be able to do this, before I go on maternity leave and before my belly gets too big. He agreed. I did my butt swivel, and walked to the ropes, climbing in and grabbing a mic, I felt butterflys and nerves gather in my stomach, I let the crowd die down a little before I spoke._

_"Hello wwe universe!" I said, I listen to the cheers for a moment. "So, you must have been wondering why I haven't been in a match for a couple months. Well, I always had a dream in life, that was to prove that I am as good as I say I am! You guys might remember 2 years ago when I was a young and native little girl at nxt, I read the comments, people thought I had no talent! They thought I was just another pretty face, but in the two years I have been here, I have fought some of the best! I fought Aj, three times, I've been in handicap matches, I've been stabbed in the back by people I trust, more than once, hell, it happened three times, I've been choke-slammed. Like 4 times and I've had a heart break, injured knee, 12 staples in my forehead, and that was all within my first few months here! But it didn't stop me and I went and won the title, and defended it more times than I could count, But, I've always had another dream, and it's a little more personal and well, I always wanted to be a mom. And currently." I twisted and felt my stomach "As you know, my long term boyfriend, Seth Rollins and I got married a few weeks ago in Vegas, and Well I am currently 7 weeks pregnant." I heard a few gasps, but those gasps soon turned to cheers. I smiled. "And I will be out of action till the baby is about 3months, but I will be back stage. Thank you and It's been great. I hope to get back as soon as I can!" I gently set the mic down and bowed, waving. I climbed out of the ring and had just passed by the curtains when I was surrounded by Nattie, Brie, Daniel Bryan, Dolph, Seth had his arms around me as Everyone congratulated me._

* * *

I gave birth to a healthy baby girl, 3 weeks early. Seth and I were at a house show when my water broke in the middle of his match. So that hospital journey was interesting... Roman drove while I screamed in the backseat as Dean was trying to do the breathing exercise he learned, which was annoyed me to the point I hit him. Twice. Seth was, well, panicked. But we made it through with me only kicking Dean out of the room, he wouldn't quit touching things, and messing with things. He went through all the drawers, cabinets, played with the gloved, snapped the gloves... More than once. It got to the point of me either kicking him out, or having him escorted. Roman joined him soon after, Only Seth and I, and the doctors were in the room. We knew we were having a girl, and mid-contraction, Seth pitched the name, and it stuck. As soon as Callionna(Pronounced Callie-onna) came out, Seth was wrapped around her baby finger. as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, I knew, she was perfect.

* * *

**Sooo, whatdo you think for an ending? THey got married, and had a baby in the final chapter... Sorry about the late, late laaatttee update. My computer was beyond saving from the virus and it took a minute for me to save up for anew I've been tweaking this on paper and making notes. I really don't like it, but I think it sums up the story pretty well. Thank you to all my reviewers, everyone who stuck through this story to get to here, I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm glad you got some enjoyment out of it. Ninjafish out! Peace :D**


End file.
